Sesshomaru's Hanyou
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: AU:SK: Ahh! Omg Im going to get stoned to death for this. hahah!
1. A Concubine

Hi, Im back, with another Inuyasha Fic. The first one I bailed on because I didn't have a clear path of what I wanted to do and how I was going to do it, and no one really liked it. But I seem to stray from the original Inuyasha story line. This Fic is definitely Alertanate Universe. I love Sesshy's attitude, so he wont change much, but Kagome might.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

999

Large crowds gathered around the front gates to the Western castle. Crowds full of youkia of all species desperately pushing each other out of the way to see what their lord had spoken of. There, nailed on the stone wall was a huge piece of parchment, with carefully written orders for the youkia of the village to follow:

'I, lord of the western lands, hereby challenge the townsmen to find this lord a worthy concubine for my heir. This concubine must be worthy enough for your lord to look upon, and strong enough to challenge in a sparring match. If such a female is found, alert the guardsmen. At the end of the month I will inspect the women found. If I choose a female, you shall receive a healthy reward.'

"Ugh, how demeaning! A concubine for his precious son? Who cares?"

A small rat youkia boasted.

"Oh shut up, Edna, your just upset because you can't be his concucbine..I think our Lord would crap his royal pants if he saw you!"

Edna's friend, a fairly busty mouse youkia giggled, squeezing her way as best as she could out of the crowd. The two walked off, gossiping about the Lords good looks and who would be his son's slave.

9999

"My Lord, are you certain this is a good idea? Does Sesshomaru even know of your plans?"

"Of course not, that little mongrel would throw a tantrum if he found out. But I'm sure he'll come around if the girl can fight for her life and manage to stay alive at that. This is good training for him. It'll teach him how to find his mate."

Lord Tashio's lips set in a grim line as he surveyed the crowd brewing around the front gates, he knew they were wondering about the reward and he noticed some of them already skimming through the crowd for that certain lady. 'greedy scoundrels, all of them.'

He turned to his advisor, calmly waiting for the next order.

"Make sure my son doesn't wander anytime soon. He's probably in the dojo traumatizing one of my servants."

"Yes my Lord, right away."

Tashio sat down at his study and glared at the raising pile of scrolls needed to be reviewed, mainly complaints from the human villages about the crops and lack of game. He had never had anything against humans, as long as they paid their taxes and produced food for the Youkia. He split his land so the youkia did not meet with the humans, or else he would have chaos. But now he was starting to worry, because the human population was growing and more and more huts and villages were starting to spread, getting awfully close to the invisible line he had set between the demons and humans. He knew his son was getting restless as well, dying for an opportunity to put the humans in their place, or kill of the majority of them.

Tashio was starting to become quite fond of Izyoai, the daughter of the wealthiest family in the human villages. He often visited them to receive reports of the condition of their village, making sure there was no such talk of rebellion. He would stay awhile and have dinner, conversing about his son and the events in the castle. Often catching the eye of Izyoai and watching her prepare the food.

When Tashio would depart from the human village, his thoughts would reflect on Sesshomaru and his former mate. He knew sesshomaru was still in mourning, though he didn't look it. Another reason why Tashio ordered the delivery of a concubine, so his son could take his mind off his mother. He was fully grown out of his childhood and still moping around.

9999

The next day, only three women were dropped in front of the guards in the early morning and inspected by the guards. Only one of them was set in a holding area to be inspected by the king.

Sesshomaru watched from the balcony facing the town, his golden eyes narrowed in slight confusion. He wondered what his weak hearted father was planning, but it was none of his business and neither did he care. He turned sharply on his heel and strode toward the dojo, his eyes searching for the first guard or servant that crossed his path.

9999

"Aww, are you ganna go cry to your mommy? Boo hoo! Girls are stupid, especially hanyou girls!"

The teenage boy chanted and teased with his group of friends, who were laughing and snickering at the girl as well.

"I'll show you, you snotty little brat!"

A girl around her young teens stood and glared, she stood average height for a girl her age; with long beautiful raven hair and doe like eyes, her figure was perfect for one so young, she would be a lovely catch; if it weren't for those brown fluffy triangle ears sitting on her head. She had a temper to match the those pointy sparkling white fangs and thin razor claws.

She balled her fists up, screaming as she charged toward the boy, knocking him down in a flash and proceeding to deliver flying fists all around his chest and head, until she was pulled off by the villagers. She was dragged away, raging and glaring at the group of stunned boys.

"You're all _NEXT_!"

9999

It's a little short, but I want to know if this story will be picked up and read. So next one will be longer. Please let me know of any improvements or any mistakes I've made.

Thank you

Just 1 Girl


	2. Lost control and revenge

Thank you for the reviews! I know it was short, I just wasn't sure if the story could get up or not. rolls eyes like that doesn't sound weird. Anyway, I really do appreciate feedback. I know I'm not the best at spelling or correcting myself, so if anyone would want to stand in as a Beta Reader? I'd be thankful.

PS: oh! If you reviewers would like me to answer questions or generally respond, let me know, I'd be happy to do so!

Disclaimer: My agent made it clear to me that I do not own Inuyasha. As much as I try to put this leash on him!

/\\\

Sesshomaru stood in front of the only colorful door in the south wing of the castle, decorated with stunning sakura trees stretching all around the side of the screen door, with pedals falling onto a very handsome and powerful Inu-youkia standing in traditional armor with the wind in his long moonlit hair; his father. In the background was the ever looming castle of the western lands. The art was breath taking and could only be done by the finest artist in Japan.

He had half the mind to tear it to pieces. He hated this picture, especially because it was of and for his father, presented by his mother. He couldn't be reminded of her anymore, but that was unavoidable. Her scent still lingered on her personal items behind those doors, she had baskets full of make up and fancy kimonos. Things the younger generation would kill for. Flowers and scents made her happy beyond belief, she made a huge personal garden, one she would work on and make huge bouquets for a centerpiece for any room. Sesshomaru would secretly escape to the garden, pick the weeds when no one was looking and feel the pedals between his fingers. But now...he let the weeds grow, he stand there in the middle and pull forth all the pleasant memories of her, as if dumping them in the garden once he was finished remembering.

(flash back)

"Mother, what is that ridicules stuff on your lips?"

(I don't know her name, so mother will do)

"Sesshomaru, a woman faced with any challenge, must face it with grace, strength and beauty. If I am ever going to face my death, I'd prefer to die fighting with beauty and grace by my side."

"That's stupid. Mother, may I remind you that you are an _inu_-youkia. You can never be defeated, nor will you die ugly because that's impossible."

Sesshomaru's mother blushed and turned to her son, grateful for the hidden compliment he displayed. She took his tiny hands in her own and stared into his innocent honey eyes; speaking low and clearly so he would never forget her words.

"Sesshomaru, we may be strong youkia, but never say never. There is a place and time for every thing and your mother has cheated death many times. I'm sure my karma and fate are going to catch up to me some day; and when that happens I want you to live on, as strong, graceful and beautiful as I have."

Sesshomaru scoffed, slightly unnerved by his mother's speech of death as she stills lives. He arched a small brow and leaned into her ear,

"But mother…I am not beautiful. I am a male."

(End of Flash Back)

Tashio turned the corner and stopped suddenly; he held an almost annoyed sigh as he studied his son. 'This has got to stop...'

Tashio walked up to his young heir and set a strong but cautious hand on his shoulder, careful not to jerk him too hard out of his memories.

"What is it, father?"

"You're behind in your training, and your studies. Is this how you wish to live, young Sesshomaru?"

"I have been training twice a day-"

"No, you have been traumatizing my servants and guards and quite frankly, I am sick of your behavior. Come, we will train right now."

Tashio felt his son's muscles tense and release on his shoulder blade. Tashio let go of his shoulder and turned on his heel, walking toward the dojo; he heard the silent and curt footsteps his son took behind him, preparing for the worst.

-A few hours later-

"You are too uptight my son!

"And you will not shut up!"

Sesshomaru ran forward, sweat dripping off his temple as he aimed his fist toward his fathers head, but clearly missed. All he wanted for his father to drop dead at this very moment. He didn't need to be told what he already knew.

Sesshomaru ducked as his father tried to side kick him, then coiled all his muscles in his thighs and gathered his speed to ram his head into his father's stomach, sending them both on the floor. Sesshomaru held his face close to his fathers, breathing heavily through a clenched jaw, a shade of red starting to seep into his eyes.

"I do not need you to tell me to forget her! Don't you think I am trying! How is it that you have forgotten her so fast? Is it because of those filthy ningens? What do those low life rats have that my mother did not! You sicken me father and I will gladly celebrate your death!"

With those words, Sesshomaru gladly sent a fist into his father's stomach and disappeared in a blur, leaving Tashio to groan in pain, he had watched his son's wrath, but have never been the victim, his words stung him and his last sentence would occupy his thoughts for years to come.

"Spoiled little good-for-nothing brat."

\\\\\

The guards at the front gate watched as a few youkia men brought along some of the women from deep into the villages, probably around the edge of the Western territory.

The two guards looked at each other with dread written in their eyes. The youkia women have been begging to be taken to see young Sesshomaru.

The three women the men brought were older, much older then Sesshomaru. They were giving their best at trying to seduce the guards with their taunting eyes and flaunting their bodies. Two out of the three looked like they could pass.

"The one in the middle, take her away."

The youkia they pointed to was a fairly busty Fox youkia with a bear's belt as clothing. The woman's mouth dropped as she gave her best intimidating growl.

"How dare you! I am a fine choice for Lord Tashio!"

"Well, I think the Lord might favor you, but Sesshomaru would clearly label you as just a breeding bitch for your kind. Now...scram."

The woman screamed and stormed off, kicking up dust behind her. At least she was smart enough not to pick a fight with the guards, or she just wasn't that strong to do so.

"You two must fight us, if you can land a punch or a kick on our bodies, you pass."

The two youkia women, one of them a cougar youkia, was covered in a gray beige fur with just village clothes, and the other; a bear youkia, the only way you could tell she was a bear was by her short thick brown hair on her head and her scent. The two looked surprised when they were told they had to fight their way in; then they shrugged and crouched into a fighting position.

Several minutes, grunts and bruises later, both had landed quite a few kicks and punches, (but received almost twice the amount) and they were led in to the holding area, both holding pride and a smug smirk on their lips.

\\\\

"Have you heard the latest news from the Lord?"

"No, what is it?"

"Lord Tashio set out an order to find a suitable girl to please his son, can you believe it?"

"Oh my goodness, it must be because of the Lady's death I presume."

"And get this, the girl must be beyond beautiful and have the strength to fight the young Lord everyday! Heaven knows that he won't pick a human."

"Are you kidding? Where did you hear this news anyway? Shouldn't it be only for the demons?"

"I heard it from young Izayoi, oh you should see her! She's growing up so fast!"

The two servants gossiped on as they set off to finish the laundry. They worked for Izayoi's family and they couldn't be happier from the pay and the kindness they were given as servants.

One of the servants, Eko, took the news from her friend very heavily. After all, she was the mother of a very special child, who was well hidden from both Lord Tashio and Young Sesshomaru. She went as far paying their village miko to help seal her scent from any potentially dangerous demons.

Eko didn't like this news at all; the whole town knew about her child, from the stories and some from their children getting seriously injured from fights and child games. What if they find her dear child and take her away from her? By now, her friends big mouth must have spread around the news like misquotes to blood; without even thinking that she was putting her friends daughter in serious danger. She would have to keep an extra eye on her now, and ask the Miko to help her when she was working.

Behind the iron fence stood two teenage boys, pressing their faces to the cold hard iron bars. At first they were playing a friendly game of kick ball until they over heard the news of the two women about the Western castle. The two boys looked at each other, both of them growing sinful and knowing smiles on their chapped lips; and in a second, they both raced back to their homes to inform their parents.

Quickly the boys' race became a game. Who could get the demon child taken away first; they got every boy and girl that the demon child ever made fun of or hurt to tell their parents about Lord Tashio's news.

All the parents knew that the child wore some kind of jewelry that hid her scent from other demons, but the girl wore so much jewelry it would be impossible to know which one. They gave their own kids a bargain; who ever got the scent concealing jewelry first, got paid in money and wouldn't have to do chores for a month.

Every one made their kids promise not to let a word slip in front Eko, or else everything would be ruined and their chores doubled.

All the kids gathered around in the evening when all the parents went off to relax or do dishes, and started planning how they would get the girl captured. No one paid any care to the mother's feelings, which would most likely kill her if her only child was taken away.

\\\\\

I just had to give you guys a cliff hanger, to make you beg for more! Be thankful its longer, I had to actually think hard about this and how I wanted this to go.

Thank you so much for the reviews, it feels good to write again. Please be faithful and wait for the next chapter!

Just 1 Girl


	3. Scent Pendant

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome sat hunched over with her chin on her knees on a very rough looking boulder by the creek. She was transfixed by the way the water smoothed and ripped its way through the twigs and large rocks sticking out of the surface.

If she focused her eyes a little harder she could make out her reflection, casually studying over her features, loving the way she could hide her ears under a head scarf made out of fabric from the old bed sheets her mother was throwing away. It worked well when she was going into town; thought it was useless because everyone already knew her by name and reputation, and by the way she acted and looked the didn't have to guess who she was.

Only in her town did she take the head scarf off, because all her neighbors were comfortable dealing with her look. Some little children were brave enough to touch her tempting looking ears. So cute and fluffy looking, none of the children knew why she had ears, but all the adults knew why. They often made comments and gossiped behind her mothers back when Eko wasn't looking, but Kagome could hear them loud and clear; she'd send them death glares until they eventually walked away to find another gossiping spot.

The world resented Kagome, and Kagome resented the world. Or at least everyone she knew in the village and the human town. She guessed the demons wouldn't accept her either, since she was part human.

"I shouldn't exist in this world if there is no place for me...it's not fair."

Just then Kagome heard a twig snap, it was a faint sound, but loud enough for it to catch her attention. She swiveled around just in time to see a group of the village kids standing in a row with a handful of stones and rocks they probably picked up on the way. She smirked, a glistening white fang appearing from the right corner of her mouth,

'This is going to be fun; they actually think those things will hurt me? Let alone hit me...'

She stood up and stretched, pulling her arms over her head and bending her back, a few popping noises could be heard as she moved her neck around; sighing as she looked a the group, it was the boys who loved to egg her on and a few new kids that she saw once and a while. 'Some things going on here...' a few of the new kids were clearly nervous but determined to throw the rocks.

"Do you actually think your puny little rocks can hit me? You're all pathetic! I'll send you all running home to your mothers in less than two seconds."

"Oh Yea!" The leader of group of boys clenched his jaw and pulled his arm back,

"GET HER!"

Kagome hunched down and leapt straight up and over the rocks that the boys aimed directly at her, laughing as she watched the rocks all land into the water. When she landed she launched toward the group of boys and knocked a few down with her body, quickly jumping back up and kicking a few in the butts, sending them to eat dirt. She did a backwards flip toward the end of the line, landing behind two boys and knocking their heads together, not hard enough to knock them out, but just enough for them to feel the headache and run home before anyone saw them cry.

All but one boy was dealt with. He stood facing her, grounding his teeth together as he dropped the rest of the rocks and ran straight toward her, screaming like a madman. Kagome hissed at his high pitched screams; quickly holding down her ears to muffle the noise. In the process the boy tried to tackle her, Kagome stepped to the side, but the boy latched onto her right arm.

"Hey you stinking rotten piece of meat, get off me!"

"Not until I get what I want!"

Just as the boy said that, he gathered all his strength and ripped off all the hand made bracelets on Kagome's arm. The bracelets dug into kagome's skin before they snapped like twigs, falling gracefully to the floor.

Kagome's mouth dropped in a silent gasp as she started at all her home made jewelry, it took her months and months to weave and create different patterns for each one. All of the jewelry she made was woven with vines and strong twigs, all her energy and anger seemed to fall with the bracelets as she dropped to her knees; her mouth still agape.

"What have you done...why...oh god..."

The boy quickly got down on his knees and shuffled through the bracelets, ignoring her obvious pain as he tried to find any thing with a pendant.

"Arggh! These aren't it! Where is it! Is it on your left arm, or on your neck! Huh, you filthy dog! TELL ME!"

In an instant Kagome tackled the boy, punching him in the chest and the face. Her rage clearly peaking to its fullest as she gave no mercy to the boy.

"TELL YOU WHAT? HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DESTROY MY PROPERTY JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE ME! I THINK THIS GIVES ME ...(punch)..THE ... (punch)...RIGHT TO... (Punch)...DESTROY YOUR FACE!

She gave him a final last punch to his nose, hearing the cartilage tear, she breathed hard as she watched the fresh blood just cover the boys face. It was obvious he had a few face fractures and a black eye. He coughed up a teaspoon of blood and gasped for air.

"The pendant...that...hides your...scent..."

Kagome gasped as her hand immediately flung to the small circular pendant on her neck, her brown eyes widening as she stared down at the boy. 'Why would he want this?'

She quickly got up and sprinted to her house, she needed to inform her mother about what the children from hell where up to these days. All the while contemplating on why they would want to uncover her scent.

What Kagome didn't notice before she left was that the boy saw where he hand went just before he passed into a world of spinning bunnies and stars. 'Ohm...look at the cute little bunnies...'

''''''''''''''''''''

"For the next part of passing, you must fight us, and you must land at least two punches or two kicks to our bodies, chest and up."

The previous guards had been re assigned to a different position. Due to the over whelming amount of possible candidates that were coming in, Tashio decided that he needed stronger and quicker guards for the woman to try to pass. Or else he might have one big fight with youkia woman screaming and scratching their way toward his son.

"Sounds pretty easy to me..." The youkia boasted as she crouched down in to a fighting position.

The youkia was stunningly beautiful, it was almost impossible for anyone to be as mesmerizing as this girl was without a bit of magic and spells. Clearly she was young, but her looks definitely fooled the weak heart. The way she held herself and her attitude were obviously dangerous and deadly. She had waist long white and fiery orange hair; it was silky straight and moved as gracefully as her body did. The girl's eyes were a shade darker than her hair, balancing between a deep blood red and a fire orange. She had a long stunning white kimono with red and orange accents to the sleeves and hems. Underneath her clothes no one knew how much power those muscles really held. The guards were in for an extreme beating.

Without warning the youkia charged at the guard to the left, but before she could throw flying fists to his face he jumped up and landed behind her, making her spin quickly on her heel to block his huge fists from contacting with her skull. For a few minutes the two were continuously blocking each others throws, until the guard got bored and kicked the woman's legs out from under her. He lifted his foot, preparing to give a hefty blow to the stomach, but she spun to her side, his foot stomping the ground instead.

The woman jumped up and they went at it again, blocking each others fists until she ducked at one of his throws and gave him a huge upper cut to his chin, sending his body flying away from her.

"One down...one to go..."

It was at least an hour before the youkia girl sent another fist into the guard's stomach, denting and tearing his armor to no repair. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, the guard hunched over the girl's fist. She was afraid to take it out and tear her hand on the sharp edges that she broke. She slowly wiggled her hand out, surviving the ordeal with a few minor scratches, she watched the guard unbuckle and take off his arm, starring at it in dismay. He turned to look at her,

"What's your name?"

"Odonata, you be sure to remember that..."

The other guard, which was watching with an open mouth, quickly unlocked and opened the gate for Odonata, pointing her in the direction of the waiting room.

Once she was gone the two guards looked at each other,

"What kind of youkia was she? I could hardly recognize the scent, it was so foreign."

"She had excellent technique in her fighting and plenty of stamina...it couldn't be a feline youkia-"

"No, it wasn't a feline. No mammal has that kind of smell..."

"Oh well, she might be too feisty for Sesshomaru. She'd be dead before she could make a sentence with her attitude."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sesshomaru! That was your fifth servant this month! What in heavens name is going on with you!"

"Do you want to be meeting your low life servant as well?"

'Hah, that shut him up.' Sesshomaru stared at one of his father's advisor, growling low as he sat in his father's chair, looking over the paperwork for today. It wasn't much today since his father was out of town meeting with a few clans on the border of his territory.

He signed all three scrolls, allowing a two request and declining one from the villagers. He opened a drawer and set them inside. He was about to close it and make a check around the castle, but one scroll that was already inside the drawer caught his eye. It wasn't a business scroll, or else the parchment would look different.

"Don't you go snooping around you're father's personal business. Now get out, you've finished with your work today."

Sesshomaru glared death at his father's advisor, wishing him to hell. But of course wishing never got anyone anywhere. He stood up abruptly, letting a little bit of acid drip from his fingertips, enough to send the man into a trembling fit. He then turned and left the room, making sure he had the copy of the key. Later he would figure out what exactly that paper had in it.

The advisor watched Sesshomaru walk out; huffing out the breath he was holding. 'That was close, he could've figured out his fathers plan'. He soon became annoyed at the young pup, mumbling and complaining as he set out to have a guard at the front door to the office.

(Later that night, like...later later...-just watched Latin Kings of Comedy-)

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru you can't-"

"Shut up."

Soon the guard was on the floor, having a good sleep. Sesshomaru smirked, shaking his head at the guards; they needed to start recruiting stronger youkia. Sesshomaru opened the door and sat in his father's chair, his golden orbs shining against the moonlight as he opened the drawer he found the paper in. He grabbed it and unrolled it on the desk,

Sesshomaru face nearly fell as he looked at the scroll; it was nothing but names!

Names of men and under their names was a woman name, he recognized a few names of the villagers that caused a hassle to the village a while back.

"All that for nothing. What a waste."

"That was a waste of time."

Sesshomaru put the paper back, and walked out, stepping over the guard as he headed outside to contemplate the recent events this week.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome almost screamed in surprise and in fury as her mother finally came home. She jumped from her spot near the fire and ran at her mother.

"Mother, where have you been? I've been waiting all day for you! I told everyone I was waiting for you and no one knew when you were coming home!"

"Kagome, calm down! I've been working, what do you expect?"

"Well something big happened to me!"

"Oh heavens Kagome, please don't tell me you beat up-"

"That brat broke my sons face!"

Both mother and daughter looked at man who barged in, his fists balled up and his jaw clenched as he glared daggers at Kagome.

Kagome glared right back, crossing her arms over her chest and standing defensively. Eko glared at Kagome and sent her out of the house so she could calm down the boy's father.

Kagome growled as she waited outside, hearing everything they were talking about.

"Tell her she needs to apologize to my son tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I'll be sure to be there, too."

Kagome huffed as she walked back in, 'I'm not apologizing to anyone, especially to that little rat, and I hope his face stays like that.'

"Honestly Kagome, when are you going to learn how to control yourself? This has got to stop; I just don't know what to do with you anymore."

Kagome rolled her eyes; she didn't need to hear her mother's sob story, not now.

"Mother! That little devil tried to steal my pendant"

She whispered the last part, knowing the neighbors could hear them if she yelled it out to the world.

Eko dropped the basket of herb plants she was holding, starring at her daughter with wide disbelieving eyes. 'This can't happen, not this soon.'

"Yea...now you understand, don't you? Why do they want it mother? I can't understand."

Kagome notice her mother look away from her with that quilt 'I don't think I should tell you' look. She glared, everyone was just hiding secretes from her today. Did she have to beat it out of her mother just to get the answer?

"I think you know why mother. I see it and I can smell your quilt. It's gross."

"Alright Kagome, yes I do know why the kids want to take your pendant. But until I get more information from my work, I don't think I should tell you. It would be wrong for you to know."

Kagome's mouth dropped as she stared at her mother in disbelief. Her disbelief soon turned into anger as she growled then stomped out of the house and ran as far away from her mother as possible, jumping off the highest limbs in the trees. 'She has never held anything from me before! Why now! This is crazy, this is probably serious news and she can't even inform me...'

She jumped down from the tree limb once she was sure she was out of hearing range, making sure she couldn't hear her mother's desperate cries. She deserved it.

"ARGH! HOW DARE HER!"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, digging her claws into the tree bark, dragging them all the way down, tearing a good five inch cut in the trunk.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well that's it for now. I have to make sure you guys are on the edge!

Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! They help a lot.

As each chapter goes, I'm trying to extend the length, so it's taking me a little bit, because I get writers block or I get busy. But I really like this fic, so I won't give up!

Just 1 Girl


	4. Bipolar Dog

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My instincts tell me that I should avoid stealing Inuyasha. Because he's not mine

Sesshomaru jumped from limb to limb in lightning speed. Occasionally he sniffed the air, making sure there was nothing unusual or any Youkai that didn't belong in his territory, 'It's more like my father's territory, but I have every right to it as father, since I am the heir to the castle'

"HOW DARE SHE!"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. The noise was only a few yards away. It was some wench having some stupid human problems, why should he care. 'Wait, how come I can't smell her? I can only smell the clothing and the dirt on her hands'

He crept closer, getting on a large tree limb that was directly over the human. Said human was now crouched and sobbing quietly into her arms, she wore some kind of sheet on top of her head, like some servant would. Above her head was three large gashes in the tree, Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose as he squinted to observe the gashes closer, it looked like a demon had tried to take a swipe at her head. But he didn't smell any kind of demon around them, except for him.

"Whoever you are, you'd better leave me alone right now! I mean it; I don't need to deal with some stupid smelly demon!"

Sesshomaru's eyes closed to dangerous slits as he glared at the girl, 'how dare she! She has no idea who she's even talking to. I should kill her right now for being so careless' But he stopped himself, killing some depressed human was below him. Even though he'd probably be saving the girls time in spending a worthless life. 'Wait...how did she even know I am here? No human has any kind of smelling capability, and I made no noise.'

He watched as the girl gasped and repeated the word demon under her breath. She breathed in slowly, and then whispered a few curse words.

Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists, shaking in a nervous wreck. 'What do I do...I can fight him off. No, if he wanted to eat me, he'd attack by now. Crap...' She slowly lifted her head and looked around her and saw no one, 'now this is getting weird. I swear I smelt a demon...was it just my imagination?'

"I have officially lost my mind. I'll be spending the rest of my life looking for it."

Kagome chuckled to herself as she stood up and stretched, turning around to look at the poor abused tree. She frowned slightly and fingered the slash marks.

"I'm sorry tree, you don't deserve this."

Kagome stopped, feeling eyes glaring at the back of her head. She took a deep breath and counted to three, gathering all her wits as she spun around, looking up at the tree behind her. Nothing.

"Great, I'm imagining things and talking to trees, all in one night."

She sighed, looking down at her bare wrist; it felt so weird without her bracelets. She'd have to make more tomorrow and avoid those devils from the very bottoms of hell.

"Give me the report, Baku."

"Yes, Lord Tashio, everything has been well during your departure. Although I must say, Sesshomaru came quite close to finding out your plan."

"Oh? How did that happen?"

"Well, he was signing the scrolls for that day and saw the piece of paper. But I stopped him before he could figure out what it was."

Tashio watched as Baku, his advisor boasted proudly, arching a brow. Baku was a tall pale yellow lizard youkai, he was good at organizing and keeping things in tact, but lacked in social skills and reading people, like Tashio.

He had half the mind to kill his ancient useless advisor on the spot, but he was not like his son. But almost was not good enough. Tashio knew his son like the back of his hand, Sesshomaru had the copy to the key, and knowing that brat he most likely snuck in sometime later to read the paper. Though Tashio knew Sesshomaru didn't have the patience to find out what the names were, or a very strong curiosity at that.

"Did you put a guard up after he left the room?" The question was futile; he knew the guard wouldn't last against Sesshomaru. He needed to recruit stronger guards. Maybe a new advisor.

"Yes Lord Tashio, I most certainly did."

"You're useless, you know Baku?

Baku sputtered; surprised at what his Lord said to him, he gave Tashio a confused and sorrowful look.

"But...but lord Tashio...I did put a guard up! I promise you! I would never think to deceive you or ruin your plans, ever my lord!"

(Does this Baku remind you of anyone? A certain toad perhaps?)

"Quit babbling, I won't kill you. That's up to Sesshomaru when he takes over, if you last that long that is. Where is that ungrateful pup anyway?"

"I believe he's in the library, studying perhaps."

Tashio arched a brow; did he really want to know what Sesshomaru's intentions were in the library? Probably not.

"Hm, Get out Baku. I need to finish my work."

"Yes, Lord Tashio."

Baku bowed to his master and then scurried out of the room. If Tashio wasn't curious as to why Sesshomaru was in the library, he certainly was. He tuned down a short wing and went through a large screen that was slightly ajar.

"What do you want, Baku?"

"Oh...Se-seshomaru-sama. What a surprise to see you here."

"Indeed. And what would an incompetent reptile like you be in here for?"

Baku gulped, remembering what Lord Tashio said when Sesshomaru would take the place of his father. He then scoffed to himself 'that wont be until decades to come'

"Is that anyway to speak to your father's advisor, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I do hope that you don't think your place as advisor is very high in this castle, do you? Replacements are easy to find."

All the while Baku had crept closer to Sesshomaru, looking over his shoulder and trying to make out the scroll he was reading. He stopped when he heard a very threatening and throaty growl.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me. I am only curious as to why you have taken a sudden interest in the library."

"You are not forgiven Baku. If I ever see you burrowing your nose in my business again, your death will be painful."

Sesshomaru stood and gave a glare that would burn into Baku's nightmares, he took the scrolls he was reading and carried them to his room, leaving a very frightened and trembling advisor.

"Curiosity really does kill the cat or give it a heart attack."

Kagome walked around the edge of the creek, looking for dried up vines or bendable twigs. She already had about a handful, but she wanted a few more for her neck. They had to be a pretty good length or else she wouldn't be able to put them around her head.

"Hm, I guess this is all I can get today. Oh well this is good enough."

She sat down near the creak against her favorite tree and just started bending and twisting the twigs and vines together. This was her favorite pastime; she would forget about all her problems and step into her own world. She was pretty good with her fingers she could stitch and make clothes or scarves, she heard about these shoes called 'moccasins', and the people who wore them were always in the snow and the shoes would last for a very long time. It was her next project, once she could find some kind of animal to make the hide out of.

For now, she stuck with her jewelry; she found some acorns lying near her and dug a tiny hole with her nails or teeth, being very careful as to not crack the nut, weaving them into her new bracelets. She made some like this a while ago and gave it to her mother for her birthday.

Out of no where Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping five feet away from whatever touched her. It was cold and wet and it scared the life out of her.

Once she calmed her racing heart she slowly looked over to the mangy looking dog, panting and giving her a goofy look with his tongue hanging out. He whimpered and nudged the stick he dropped toward her.

"Huh? What the...how did you sneak up on me like that? You big bully!"

Kagome slowly got up and walked back to the dog, kneeling down and putting her hand out for the dog to sniff, he sniffed and woofed, wagging his tail and rolling onto his back.

"Aw, you want to play, huh? How did you get out here, you must be a stray or something"

The dog wriggled around on his back, looking up at Kagome with its goofy face. The dog was all light tan and it had a matted fur coat. It was a little underfed but it seemed to have been surviving in the forest for a while.

"Ok ok! I'll play with you!"

Kagome giggled as she rubbed the dog's tummy, laughing as it groaned in pleasure and shook its left leg.

Suddenly the dog turned over and woofed once, romping around her and running away, then running back, wagging its tail furiously. (You know what dogs do when they get all excited)

Kagome laughed and stood up, chasing the dog around, then she would hide behind a tree and watch it sniff around for her.

"Rar! Got you!"

The dog growled and barked playfully, running after Kagome, she turned around waited for the dog to skid to a stop and run away, but he was too close, so he jumped on her. The two fell back, Kagome 'oomphed' and laughed hysterically. 'I never thought I'd be tackled by a dog.'

When the dog climbed off, Kagome got up and brushed off the leaves and dirt from her clothes and her hair, chuckling to herself. She then frowned as she saw the dog's hair stand up in the middle of his back, and his face went low, barring its teeth at Kagome.

"Hey- what's wrong with you? Stop that! Bad dog!"

The dog charged at her, but Kagome was too fast for him and jumped up into the tree next to her, glaring down at the dog. She tore off a limb from the tree and threw it at the dog, missing it purposely.

"Get out of here you stupid bi-polar mutt!"

Eventually the dog gave up on wanting a fight with Kagome and ventured off to find some food. Kagome huffed and jumped back down, her day had been ruined by that dog, it was now starting to get late and she had to finish her chores before her mother got home.

"..Stupid dog..."

Kagome decided to walk back into the village, carrying her unfinished bracelets, as she thought about the dog's behavior. She walked past a group of kids playing kick ball, not noticing that all of them stopped to stare at her, a few kids whispered among themselves, then ran off to share the information they had witnessed.

Kagome didn't notice until she felt uneasy, she looked up from her thoughts and noticed that everyone was starring at her. She stopped and glared at everyone,

"What?"

No one said anything as they went back to their own chores, stealing glances at her when she walked by. Kagome shook her head, 'what is going on with everyone today!'

"Hey, demon kid! Get over here right now; we had a meeting this morning!"

Kagome stopped and growled under her breath, 'not now...'she turned her head to look at the man and the devil child who's face was covered in bandages, except for one eye. She smirked as she turned her body to the two.

"I had other business to attend to."

"Well I don't care about that; you were supposed to apologize to my son!"

Kagome glared to the boy, crossing her arms over her chest and stuck her chin up. If he could get away with being a brat, so could she.

"I don't have to do anything, you can't make me apologize to anybody!"

The father's face turned a deep shade of red as he clenched his fists and started fuming at the girl. Kagome smirked as she looked at the boy, but it didn't look like he was angry at her for her attitude. She mentally cursed the bandages on his face, because she couldn't tell what he was up to.

"That's okay father. I don't need an apology right now."

"What-what, why? What are you talking about!"

"Come father...I need to talk to you. NOW!"

Kagome smirked as she watched the father get dragged away by his son. She rolled her eyes 'how pathetic.' She turned and walked toward her house, setting her stuff to the side so she could work on her chores.

(A few hours later)

"Kagome? I'm home."

Eko spoke gently so as not to upset Kagome any further. Kagome was sitting near the fire, working on a bracelet; she had already started cooking the stew that Eko had bought supplies for yesterday.

"I already ate, but the stew is still hot."

"Oh okay, thank you for making dinner."

Kagome huffed and just kept weaving her bracelet, glancing up at her mothers back as she walked away, frowning as she looked back down at her work, measuring it around her wrist.

Eko served herself and sat down across from Kagome. Gingerly sipping and blowing at the soup. She looked up and watched Kagome for a few minutes; the tension was growing too thick between them

"So, what did you do today?"

"Not much, started on this, got attacked by a bi-polar dog, the devil child didn't want me to apologize to him, the usual."

"Attacked by a dog? What on earth is that all about?"

"I don't know, it had issues. I was playing with it one minute, then the next he started growling and he charged at me."

Kagome shrugged and just kept working, measuring her bracelet around her wrist again.

Eko watched her daughter tie the bracelet around her wrist, smiling a bit as she watched her adjust it and hold it out to study. She knew Kagome was still angry with her, but once her daughter knew why she had to keep the information to herself, she would forgive her.

Something was missing, Eko squinted her eyes at her daughter, giving her a full check up. No, something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it thought. It wasn't the way she was acting, it was something else.

Eko gasped and dropped the bowl she was holding, her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"Kagome!"

"What, what is it! Mother what's wrong? Are you going to start attacking me too?"

"Your pendant, it's gone! Where is your pendant!"

Kagome's mouth dropped as she slowly felt around her neck, looking up at her mother, stammering,

"It's probably around here somewhere...don't worry, it's not lost. We'll find it! Don't cry mother, please! Why are you crying!"

Eko just stared at her daughter, tears falling down her cheek and onto her spilled soup,

"My baby... it's not fair… don't let anyone touch you...no one…you have to be strong Kagome...my precious baby."

"MOTHER! Snap out of it! What are you talking about!"

Kagome groaned as her mother just stood up, ignoring her and began to clean up her mess, crying and sobbing, mumbling to herself.

"My pendant probably fell off when the dog jumped on me. That's why it started freaking out. How stupid can I be!"

Kagome jumped up and kissed her mother on the check, cringing at the taste and smell of the salty tears on her skin. She ran outside and back into the forest, letting the cool wind calm her boiling nerves. 'Why can't she just tell me why my pendant is so important right now?'

(A few hours later)

"This is ridiculous, why can't I find it!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a soft ruffling noise, she sniffed at the air and her eyes widened, slowly backed up toward her favorite tree, turning and climbing up to the thickest limb. She choked back a whimper as she watched a very tall demon walk out from the clearing and bend over, picking up a shining pink ball inside a thin silver pendant. The youkai chuckled and turned, looking right up at Kagome. He had long, flowing silvery white hair, with markings on his face.

"A hanyou, in my territory, living in a human village none the less. I should've ended your life yesterday."


	5. Tashio's Threat

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyashanot mine.

Please read my Authors Note. It's very important!

This youkia seemed very familiar to her, like someone had described him to her like some wistful child's dream. Nothing was coming up in her head now though, it must have not been that important if it wasn't logged into her head. She would have to make a note of it or tell her mother. But for now, she had to deal with this situation; it was like a cotton ball, trying up all the logical thinking in her head. she could run, but running only got her so far, he looked obviously stronger and faster than her, the stripes knocking on her instincts, she somehow knew he was a very important and powerful youkai. But she was brave, his suportity was just dirt on her shoulder, she could wipe it off easily. Her arrogance would give her a good few minutes to figure out a logical, fool proof plan.

"So you were the stupid smelly demon?"

Kagome 'eeped' as the youkia appeared before her in an instant, her heart lept and clogged in her throat, any logical thought disinagrating like paper thrown into a fire. she coughed as the smell of acid began to invade her lungs. 'I have to stay strong, stay strong Kagome, don't back down!'. She glared at the youkai like she was better than him, her ears flattened against her head as she bared her fangs and let out her most threatening and menacing growl.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it, all his self control over his emotions he had been practicing over the years failed him; his pale pink lips broke out into a full fledged grin as he involuntarily started to chuckle.

"That's it? That's all a feeble wolf hanyou could come up with? Your existence is pointless. What else can't you do?"

Her mouth dropped in utter shock; it was like a blow to the face. A very strong blow. The children teased her because she was a hanyou, now she was being teased because she was a lousy hanyou. 'Wait a minute.. .'

"Hey! How did know I was part wolf? No one ever has known that!"

"You reek of it, but it's your human stench that clogs up the clean pores on my face, wench."

"How dare you?"

Kagome pulled back her fist and aimed at his incredibly handsome face. It should be a crime to look that good in the moonlight. Her fist never even got close to his face, he swatted it away and in a flash he had her pinned against the tree, his hand tightening on her throat. Kagome gagged and stared at the man, confusion and fear sweating on her face. 'What did I say? We were just joking around!'

"How is it that a Hanyou has been living off of my territory without my notice? Where did you get that scent pendant?"

"Because of smelly demons like you want to come and think they have a chance with me!"

"A chance with you, hm? You obviously cant threaten your opponents, you are weak and you are a coward in hiding. Or is that you feel stronger and more self confident among humans, because humans are pathetic? Should I find any more reasons to kill you before you breed more awful smelling creatures such as yourself? Or do I bother listening to your reasoning to live?"

Kagome gagged and coughed as she glared daggers at the youkai, she wouldn't let him see her cry, and she could at least die with pride. She felt his hand loosen just a fracture, maybe to let her say her last words before he killed her. Kagome took that as a sign and grabbed onto his wrists, giving herself leverage as she kicked both feet into his chest, below the spikes on his armor, and pushed him off her. Unfortunately, she was much slower and his response was immediate. Kagome dodged with a stroke of luck as his acid filled nails took a good strong swipe at her head; she refused to freeze up in fear and demanded that her body move on pure instinct and survival tactics.

Tree branches snagged and wiped her face as she ran blinded through the forest floor, she could vaguely hear him jumping from tree to tree above her. The chase only lasted a minute tops, before she was grabbed roughly by the back of her neck, her whole body going rigid as he growled the most scariest growl ever head in her life time.

"I hope your next life; you'll learn how to respect those of higher ranking than a clumsy brainless hanyou."

The last thing Kagome comprehended was being thrown through the air, and then her body and head cracked loudly and painfully into a large oak tree.

Eko struggled to breath as she ran up the front gates to her employe's estate, her face was flushed and her lungs couldn't seem to hold in any oxygen she was gulping in. She was a complete mess, her clothes were untidy and her hair looked like it had been through a hurricane. Eko struggled to pin in the cloth to her hair, hopefully hiding some of the mess, even though her face needed a good wash over. She ran in just as the mistress was screaming at the head staff.

"Short five maids? What do you mean short! Lord Tashio is here for lunch and everyone is at home sick? This is outrageous!"

"I'm here, my lady, I deeply apology for my tardiness."

"Good Heavens! What on earth did you go through, get this one cleaned up, she's the only one that is experienced enough to handle serving the food. After all, her daughter is half demon."

Eko winced visibly hanging her head as she straightened out her clothes, the head of the staff glared down at her and snapped her hand around Eko's wrist, furious at being yelled at by the Misstress.

"Where have you been? And why do you look like you were being chased by some beast?"

The woman grabbed a damp cloth and roughly washed Eko's face and neck of the crusted tears. She tided up Eko's hair and redid the head cloth, she then straightened out her clothes as best she could, making her look presentable.

"Good, now just focuse on your tasks. Tashio is in the dining room with the family, if you don't get him upset, he won't be upset with you. Just be quiet and respectful. Got it?"

Eko nodded, trying to swallow around the huge lump in her throat, she had to just get through the day and hope to get out early. They had to understand about her daughter. No one in the village cared, everyone shrugged her off like she was the town's psycho.

(I never really witnessed a tea ceremony or anything, so I'm not going to go into details.)

Eko gathered all the neccasary things for the tea, placing them neatly on the tray. She walked into the room with steady grace, eyeing the guests quickly before she knelt down next to Lord Tashio. Her spine instantly tingled like it was a limb about to fall asleep, and her instincts screamed not to trust anything from this demon.

The family was smiling and sucking up to their Lord with practiced ease. Tashio obviously enjoyed their company, or the daughters company. Eko saw the way their daughter nearly drooled over Tashio, her eyes were filled with longing and a different type of lust that Eko never saw in a young girls eyes.

She set the cup in front of Tashio. He barely gave her any kind of recognition, only glancing at the cup once before he continued on with his conversation, but his sentence cut short as Eko poured the tea. She heard him take a few good sniffs through his nostrils, she felt the tension flood through the room, anxiously waiting for Tashio's next move. His eyes slid into dangerous slits as he turned his head toward Eko, she froze in pure painstaking fear, her senses numbing as she dumbly stared back.

"You house a hanyou, and you failed to inform your Lord? How long has this been going on, servant?"

Everyone at the table sucked in and held their breaths as they stared, itching in their seats as they waited for the next move. It was like an intense game of chess, who would loose. They all knew about it, time could only tell when Eko's luck ran out.

Eko's luck seemed to grow wings and take flight. Her palms were coated in an oily sweat as the moisture in her throat and lips were sucked try by Tashio's unforgiving stare.

"My-my Lord, I..I she's just a girl, no older than Izayoi herself. I didn't know what to do or what would come of her if I informed you. Pl-please forgive me Lord Tashio! She ran off when she found it was missing, I was up all night worrying and she hasn't come-"

Tashio silenced her with a single finger to her face as he ran her words over again in his head. He thoughtfully set a fist under his chin, 'this secrete has been kept from me for quite some time from the whole human village, she must be around sesshomaru's age, I will see if she suits him.'

Tashio confirmed his thoughts with a single nod, then turned his head and looked down at the whimpering servant.

"You're actions will not go unpunished. You have two days to find your daughter, have her ready at this estate by noon or else I will find her and tear down your house."

He turned to the family and gave a slight nod,

"If you'll excuse me, I have important business to start forth on."

"But, Lord Tashio, you didn't even start on your meal..."

He was gone before Izayoi had a chance to run up and give her gooybyes. She sighed and watched the servant Eko huddle her head in her hands and sob uncontrollably out the door.

"Mother, may I be excused?"

"Oh whatever, lunch is ruined anyway."

Izayoi got up and bowed to her parents, restraining herself from running in her clothes, her mother would have a heart attack if she saw one more of her precious clothing ripped or damaged. She walked in a very quick pace, trying to find Eko. They must have sent her home, because all the absent maids seemed to appear out of no where with smug looks on their faces. 'What is going on?'

"Eko! Eko wait!"

She ran up to the distressed woman, putting a hand on her trembling shoulder and turning her around. The woman was a complete mess. Izayoi was at lost for words as she saw the broken woman infront of her. She wanted to comfort her and let her know that Tashio was a good person, but now her words might not even escape her, let alone do any help for Eko.

"My baby is gone. If they take her away, she'll be lost, she doesn't know anything about youkai, and oh kami- her time of the month. What am I going to do! She'll get killed!"

"She won't Eko, I'm sure your daughter has enough common sense to defend herself-"

"Against those snotty no good children, she sure does! But against full blooded demons?"

Izayoi sputtered as her trail of comfort stopped at a dead end. If the hanyou knew nothing of her kind, what would happen? Would Tashio take her under his wing and help her? Did she really know Tashio all that well, after all, he still was a huge mystery to her. She just knew that her knees weakened and her heart fluttered when she saw him.

Eko broke into another fit of wails and shuddering sobs as she turned around and walked back to her house. Hopefully Kagome would be there to explain her absence, though she'd probably run off again if she told Kagome the news from their Lord.

"My poor baby..."

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yea! Isn't this great! Everyone was in on it at the Estate!"

"Now all we have to do is find her."

"First one who finds her gets to be the leader for a whole month!"

"HEY! I thought I was the leader!"

The kids laughed and pushed each other around before they all split up in different directions to look for the hanyou child. Each one of them giving their best; thoroughly checking behind houses and trees, each one hoping to be the leader of their group. Some of them were already thinking of what do as a leader and what games to play.

(a few hours later)

One boy who's nick name was 'Cooks' because all he wanted to do was eat sweets and candy (don't ask, I was looking around my book shelf), looked down as he stumbled on what he thought was just a large twig. His eyes were ready to pop and fall out of their sockets as he started down at a very disturbing sight.

His mouth dropped and hung open, letting all the nats and bugs fly around his head.

"Hey...hey guys...I..I think I found her. I think she's dead!"

Everyone ran over, calling everyone else who was near them, they all ran toward their chubby friend, circling around what he was looking at, everyone had open mouths. One kid even threw up behind a tree.

"That's sick!"

They all stared at a very pale Kagome, her leg was twisted in a very disturbing angle, blood coated her bottom lip and around her neck, where the flies gathered and ate off of.

Parts of her arms were swollen beyond belief and she didn't look like she was very comfortable.

"Wh.-what should we do?"

"Hold on a second.."

One very small kid slowly walked up to the still Hanyou, his mother had taught him a few things about survival, and placed two fingers on her neck, scattering the flies that were feasting on the growing bacteria. Everyone leaned in closer, starring at Kagome's chest for any signs of breathing or life.

"..She's not dead! I can barely feel it, but she's breathing!"

Everyone was relieved for a second, they would have felt a heavy guilt on their shoulder if the hanyou child was dead, but then their selfishness seeped back in like a leech on drugs. They all stared at Cooks with a disappointed look.

"How come Cooks gets to be leader! All he wants to do is eat!"

"We shouldn't even be thinking about Cooks right now, stupid heads! Everyone help pick her up and we'll bring her to the Miko's house."

They all groaned but did as the kid said, gingerly picking her up and taking careful and watched steps out of the forest and to the Miko. Maybe the town will praise them if they knew they had saved the town's hanyou.

"Miko-sama! Come, look at who the kids have found!"

The Miko grumbled slightly at being disturbed while grinding herbs. Though curious as to what those brats have found she forced her old bones to listen, cracking and popping as they stood her up right, she took her cane and stepped out the door, her one good eye widening as she watched the kids carry in her most precious patient, she held the door open for them.

"Set her down on the bedding over there in the corner, and be careful! Im sure she has enough problems as it is without you snots making her worse!"

"Yes Miko-sama."

She pushed the children out side, needing her space to assess Kagome's body, she clucked her tongue and sucked in her teeth as she recognized simple fratures, she smoothed her fingers over some of the tender and swollen areas on her body, sucking in her teeth as she shook her head. This was not the work of naughty children. Her body had nearly been snapped in half. This was the work of some really strong man, or a youkai.

"Who did this to you, Kagome?"

Hey guys! I'm glad to see a lot of you like my story so far.

I know these are excuses but I did have writers block, and I have been busy in the last few days. I would also like to pray for the hurricane Kristine survivors, and I hope you all do the same!

The reason why I've been busy though, (takes a deep breath) Im going away for 3 months. And I'm not really sure If im going to be able to work on my story while I'm gone. I'll write the chapters, but I might not have access to the internet or anything.

I'll be back In December, and you, as reviewers, have a duty to make sure I get back on my story when I come back.

I would also like to thank my Beta reader, Lindsey for helping me with my story!

Wish me luck!


	6. A Date with Doom

Chapter 6,

Disclaimer: I'd die if I met Inu, because I'll know he'll never be mine!

Authors note: I knew I wouldn't have internet access. Even though its futile to say it now, because when you read this...well duh! I'm sorry for keeping everyone in waiting. I really need to find a way to get my stories on the internet. Damn! This sucks, but London is a fun place, the weather is crazy, but fun.

-

Kagome's body felt like it had been shoved on a skewer and set on top of a fireplace without being turned, parts of her body felt like they could crumble away if she moved. She didn't want to move if her body hurt this much without moving; instead she strained her ears for any kind of noise that was going around her. She could hear soft and careful footsteps, obviously the person didn't want to disturb her, she breathed in slowly, almost crying in pain as her lungs protested from the movement. She tasted the smells in her mouth, herbs, stew and old dust; Keade's hut. 'what happened to me?'

"I knew you're awake child, try not to open your eyes too fast, it'll hurt."

Kagome groaned and carefully inched her eyes open, wincing as her unused pupils quickly dilated from the light. She blinked a few more times, waiting for the intense feeling to go away, finally she moved her eyes around, taking in the familiar sight of the miko's hut. She looked up at Keade as she leaned over to look at her,

"What happened to me? I don't remember anything…"

"Well, don't fret over it, it'll come back to you in time. Four of your ribs are broken, a pretty bad cut on your head, and everything else that is hurting is from bruises and sprains. You're one tough brat, I'll tell you that."

Kagome gratefully took the cup of water and gulped it down, her dry scratched throat rejoicing from the cool liquid. She sighed after she finished and gradually began to push herself up, clenching her jaw from the pain in her ribs. Her head throbbed as she slowly lifted a hand to the bandage, she could smell the herbs all over her body, making her nose wrinkle.

"Well child, the good news is that you're alive..."

"And I suppose there's a bad part to me being alive?"

"I'm just preparing you for it. I'll let your mother take the rest."

"Great..."

Keade's lips set in a grim line as she went and started cleaning up, letting Kagome's thoughts run wild in her head with the possibilities of the news.

"When am I supposed to be hearing this…news?"

"That really depends on your mother, but I assume it should be soon enough. Go back to bed, child and handle it when it comes."

Kagome nodded and slowly leaned back onto the bed, letting out one last sigh to erase all the tension and thoughts out of her head; letting the exhaustion pull her back into her dreams.

-

"Do you have any plans in store the next few days, Sesshomaru?"

"No. Why?"

"Ah, good...then I will be expecting you for a meeting tomorrow around noon."

Sesshomaru snorted as he stared out from the balcony, listening to his fathers retreating footsteps, his silky hair whipping and playing with the wind. His bright honey eyes roaming over his father's land, calmly taking in the smells that the wind carried, a certain scent would pass under his nostrils and as he'd roll it around in his head, catching memories of the night he killed the hanyou, now wondering if he should have informed his father. With a quiet grace he picked up the chain that held the pink crystal ball from a small pocket on his pants; he held it up to the sun's light and rolled it in his fingers, running over every detail of that night he came across her.

'She was the only one that broke my control. Good thing she's dead.' Sesshomaru gave the land a last once over and walked back to his room to hide his new possession, knowing no one ever entered his room anyway.

Tashio watched his son disappear from one room to the next from the end of the wing, arching a brow, not liking his son's sneaky and private behavior. He shrugged and dismissed the head of staff that he was speaking to; turning and heading toward the entrance to the castle, his thoughts running over to all the youkai women that have been kept waiting. They didn't seem as important anymore, all his interest kept going toward the hanyou girl that was kept secret for a good portion of time. He needed to see her to see if his interest was worth it, and if it would catch his son's interest as well.

"My Lord, the women are getting restless and complaining about the wait. What are your plans?"

"Hmm, just ignore them, as long as they're fed with a place to sleep they're fine. I have come across something that might strike my son's interest, so in three days; I will give you an update. For now, just don't let them get out of control."

-

The waiting room was just a large stone box, beds with chains holding them to the wall and a corner to wash in, only high thin windows lined up to let the light in, but even the windows had bars on them, made specially for youkai. The room was made for villagers awaiting trial or death sentencing. Now, it was full with ten youkai woman, all groaning and complaining from the smell and the wait.

"This is stupid! I don't even want to see Sesshomaru if I have to wait like a caged rat!"

"Yeah well, it's not like we can get out of here, and like we have a choice now."

"What are you ladies in here for anyway, surely not just to be Sesshomaru's whore?"

The room fell silent as the women avoided each-others gaze's, knowing that everyone had their own reason to be here, but to voice it was dangerous and futile.

"Alright, if no one will voice their thoughts, I'll do it all for you. You're all in it for the power and position it provides. Am I right?"

"And I suppose you're not?"

Odonata smiled coyly at the one woman who spoke and slowly walked over to her, getting centimeters to her face, knowing the woman wouldn't back away from her threatening pose, she purred her next words.

"Only one woman in this room holds the power...and that's me."

The woman was served an unspected blow to the stomach, Odonata's claws ripping through her intestines and spilling blood as she pulled out, calmly looking at the rest of the group as the youkai fell dead.

"Come on now...will it really be this easy, or can I expect a fight?"

-

Eko sat on her bed holding the bracelet her daughter had given her a while ago. She never wore it to work because she was afraid it would snag on something and break off, but that meant she just kept forgetting to put it on when she had days off. Eko frowned as she sniffed and shoved the bracelet onto her wrist, wiping away the tears as Keade stepped in without knocking.

"She still needs a lot of rest to enable her to recover; I don't know if she can even walk yet."

"When should I tell her?"

"Well, I reckon you make that decision on your own, but consider your time limit."

Eko nodded slowly then looked back down to her bracelet, fingering it carefully as she slowly got up and looked around, she tidied up, made herself busy all day, waiting for any kind of sign from Keade. Now she was at a loss, having to face her daughter and betray her. Eko knew her daughter though, she knew Kagome would try and understand, and hide her pain for later, when she had a private time to fully grasp the concept. She knew this because she taught her this. You take your problem, hold it and when you have time, roll it around in your thoughts. Some things can be changed, or they can't be changed. But Eko knew why Lord Tashio wanted her daughter; but there was a silver line of hope in her heart, maybe he wouldn't find her suitable for his son, or they would find her weak and send her back.

With a false hope in her head, Eko looked at Keade and followed her back to her hut, where she knew her daughter lay wrapped in bandages.

Keade motioned for Eko to be quiet as she held the flab of the door to the side. Eko let her eyes adjust to the dusty darkness that filled the room, Keade had blocked out all the light by putting blankets over the window and door. Eko went over to the cot her daughter was laying perfectly still on, easing down to her knees and studying her daughters calm slumber.

(Many tears, tissues and heart wrenching confessions later)

Kagome woke up to the intense smell of sadness, sweat and tears. She let out a low groan and slowly squinted her eyes open, weary from the last time; she yelped in small surprise as she saw her mother hovering five inches from her face, she looked like she had been tearing her hair out without a wink of sleep. Her small surprise woke up the pain in her body, but it was not as sharp as it had been a few hours ago. These were the times she was glad for her half demon strength.

"Kagome? Can you talk? Say something."

"Your breath stinks."

Eko was taken aback by that statement and glared sharply at her daughter as she drew back and breathed on her hand and smelt it, and then relaxed as she saw her daughter's genuine smirk to state she was joking.

"Kagome...I'm so glad you're alive. I was so worried-"

"I'm sorry Mom, I shouldn't have done what I did. But I can't tell you what happened because I don't remember anything after I ran out of the house."

"That's okay Kagome, I'm sorry as well. Sorry for not telling you the truth when you deserved to know. Now...now I think it's too late."

Kagome slowly sat up and reached out to her mother, groaning inwardly as her body reminded her of her pain, she let her mother sob onto her good shoulder, trying her best to sooth and comfort her. She was now desperate to know what was going on, all the while trying to prepare herself for what was to inevitably come, whatever it was.

"Mom...you need to tell me what is wrong. What is going to happen to me?"

Eko sniffed loudly and wiped her tears on her sleeve, hiccupping as she fought back her sobs, after a few deep breaths she held Kagome's hands tightly and spoke in a low tone, knowing her daughter could hear her anyway.

"Lord Tashio somehow smelled your scent on me and has demanded me to take you to him. He seemed so angry, I don't know what he wants or what he's going to do, Oh Kagome I'm so sorry"

Everything multiplied. Her pain, her fears, her worries, Kagome couldn't form a coherent sentence in an attempt to comfort her mother, when it should have been the other way around. 'Why? Why is this happening?' Her own mother was shipping her off to their Lord without a clue of what he wanted! Something wasn't right.

"I think you do know mother, you're leaving something out of this. Tell me all of it!"

"K-kagome! He'll burn down our house, and maybe it's just that he wants to make sure you're not a threat. You'll be returned soon, don't worry. Just don't fight him, do what they want. But be brave."

Kagome's mouth dropped as the pain stung her eyes, and turned her body numb. This wasn't her mother; her mother wouldn't lie to her face and openly betray her. She continued to stare at her so-called mother, her eyes darkening as she formed a shield, not letting her mother's desperate cries affect her anymore.

"Kagome? Kagome please try to understand, please forgive me. Kagome?"

"When am I supposed to be leaving?"

Eko frowned as she saw that her daughter avoided her gaze and turned stiff and rigid in front of her, shutting her out. She bit back the threatening tears, knowing Kagome wouldn't listen to any of her pleas anymore.

"Tomorrow, you're expected to be there at noon."

"Then wake me up at eight, so I can gather some of my things."

Kagome lay back down slowly, and as much as it hurt her to do so, both mentally and physically, she turned on her side, letting her back face her mother; letting her know how it felt to be betrayed.

-

The boy with the bandages sat at the front of the table, grinning from ear to ear as his mother served him a feast, his face was bruised and littered with cuts by the swelling had gone down. She made all his favorite foods and began to set them on his plate.

"You did good son, now this village is demon free."

"Does this mean I won't have to do chores?"

"You're still doing chores. But after the demon leaves, the village is throwing a party."

The boy's smile dropped, knowing that his father would play dirty, he shrugged and decided to indulge in the fact that everyone in the village knew it was him who had gotten rid of the demon, he would collect all the betting money tomorrow.

-

"Baku, inform the guards at the gate that I am expecting company at noon."

Baku raised an eyebrow and looked at his lord expectantly, waiting for further information.

"I believe I have found a suitable...playmate...for Sesshomaru."

"I see…I will get right on it, my lord."

Baku bowed and scurried out of the room, full of excitement for the drama that would take place in a few hours. He grinned and laughed to himself as he walked as fast as his short yellow limps would allow, only to lead him straight into the leg of the reason for the future drama.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Wh-what a pleasant surprise."

Sesshomaru arched a, what seemed to be an uninterested brow, kicking the lizard away from his leg. He stood there, expecting to be informed of what seemed to be important news.

"Where are you going?"

"To the front gates, Sesshomaru-sama."

"And what exactly do the front guards need to know?"

Baku started shaking, so filled with fear of revealing anything of Tashio's plans, not knowing if Sesshomaru knew anything at all, he was a very clever demon and knew how to manipulate Baku's words.

"Sesshomaru, have you no respect of time? Baku has somewhere to be."

The poor lizard sighed inwardly and thanked Tashio for his perfect timing; he slipped out and continued on his way, wiping away the sweat from his brow.

"I assume there will be company to this meeting?"

"Yes, important company, Sesshomaru."

"And why am I needed?"

"I expect you to be there, on time Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched his father retreat back into his room, the corners of his lips twitching to an angry frown as his jaw clenched. He had a few hours before he was needed and he was finished with his studies for the day, he decided he would train and then wait to see who exactly this company was.

-

At six in the morning, Kagome was already steadying herself on her feet, moving as slow as a snail but with concentration and the patience of a saint. Her body was now just a dull heavy ache and her legs were tingling from the sudden movement. A half hour later, Kagome was slowly making her way around Keade's hut. She skillfully re-bandaged the almost closed cut on her head, and her ribs, the bruises and small cuts already gone. She cleaned up after herself and made the bed, sneaking out of the house without a sound to wake Keade up.

Some of the villagers were already awake and had gone off to the field to work, the rest set doing the mind numbing chores of the day; no one paid her any attention as she made her way back to her hut. She slipped in; her mother was still sleeping, though it didn't look like a good peaceful sleep. Kagome glared and snarled silently at her mother, her anger taking reign, she quietly got herself under control, taking deep breaths as she went around with a cloth and started collecting her valuable items, mainly her clothes and a few scrolls of drawings she had done when she was little, she then grabbed a separate cloth for food, it was no small journey to the castle, it would take her a while to get there with her injuries.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"No, it's just a hanyou girl that's been sent away, I'll be gone soon."

Eko felt the knives in her words and slowly sat up, watching her daughter pack dry foods and snacks. She got up and went to the other cloth that was laid out with some of Kagome's things in them, she picked up a parchment paper and unrolled it, tears collecting as she looked at the drawing of her and her daughter holding hands in the meadow.

"I remember when you did this, you were so proud."

"Then keep it, at least it'll make you feel better than me."

"Kagome, please, I know you'll be back. I just know it."

"Quit lying to yourself, mother."

Kagome glared at her mother as she tied up her cloths, jerking at the knots to make sure they wouldn't go undone. She smelt the tears before she felt them, not realizing that she was the one who was crying, she shook her head and wiped away her tears, whispering

"I refuse to cry for someone who betrayed me."

She took a few deep breaths and slowly raised her head to stare at her mother's depressed eyes, they were so full of sorrow and pain, but it didn't make Kagome's heart twinge this time. She too was full of the same emotions.

"The pain this is causing runs too deep, and I don't know if I'll be back, or even if I can forgive you, mother. But maybe now, you'll be able to lead a normal life, without your hanyou daughter causing a burden on the village."

Before her mother had anything to say, Kagome turned out of her hut, squeezing her eyes shut as she listened to her mother collapse onto the floor in sobs, she tightened her jaw and opened her eyes, and kept going. 'I'm going to kick myself for this later. I'm sorry mother'

People from the village started whispering to each other and soon everyone was lined up or on their door steps to watch Kagome walk by, a smug look in their eyes but they were careful not too look too proud. Kagome growled and clenched her jaw tighter, she wanted to kill them all, her thoughts began to run deep and full of malice, but she quickly shoved them away and just sped up, and knowing she'd regret it later, she sprinted, leaving a small trail of dust behind her. Knowing that would be the only thing the village would remember of her.

--

Haha! I finished and I still have no idea how I'm going to get this up on the web. Oh well, I'll just keep writing because I'm not tired and there's nothing on TV.

Let me know how it is! And if you guys missed me!

-just 1 girl


	7. The Test

Chapter 7

AN: So I have to lug around my laptop for internet, you all better thank me for this. My shoulders hurt!

AN (update): thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story, it gives me a great deal of encouragement!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha... Sooo not mine.

-

Sesshomaru gave one last ruthless thrust to the wooden dummy with his fist, splintering the wood so bad that it just crumbled away into the sand of the dojo. He stood back and looked down of the line of splintered wood, one dummy after the next, he grunted and wiped off his hands and walked outside. The sun wasn't that high yet, so it wasn't noon, but close. Sesshomaru put on his armor and walked steadily out toward the front gates.

There he chose a tree from outside the gates, wanting to be the first one to see this unknown visitor as he settled on a high thick branch. He looked out and saw no one, so he decided to watch the grounds of the palace, he watched his father walk out as well and walk up to one of the guards, after the first few seconds he lost interest and continued to watch the landscape, taking in a deep breath every now and then to try find the smell of the visitor.

Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru gave up on it, like a hard level puzzle given to a five year old. He decided to just relax into his thoughts, his eyes glazed over as he escaped into a world no one ever thought he had.

-

The pain became too much, this was her second break within thirty minutes. She groaned as she eased her self against the tree her muscles protesting against the movement, looking ahead of her on the hill, it was about another hours walk from where she was. She could just make out the hazy figure of the castle and the village surrounded by it.

"How am I supposed to get past the village?"

Kagome would scream at the top of her lungs, if they weren't so parched from dehydration. She whimpered and dug her nails into her hair, tugging slightly. The stress and pain just kept coming, like thick heavy dirt on her shoulders. If worse came to worse, she would just have to run for it, because there was no way she could go around the village with out being caught or thought of as a spy. She got up slowly, her head throbbing as she continued her walk. She took a breath through her nose, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She noticed it smelled sweet and clean, not muddy and gross like her village. Suddenly Kagome's eyes lit up, 'smell! I can make my self smell bad...but with what..' she looked around her slowly, taking in a few deep breaths, she walked toward something that smelled foul, it was a poison berry bush that not even the spiders wanted to occupy. Kagome shrugged and picked a few leaves, 'as long as it doesn't get in my mouth, I'm fine.' She put them under her head scarf for when she got closer.

(Seven breaks later)

Kagome noticed that the sun was high up and her shadow was non existence, she groaned as she saw the edge of the village.

"Great, I'm late for my own doom."

She chuckled as she took the leaves and picked up some dirt and started to rub herself everywhere, her arms neck and legs, mainly the spots where she was sweating. She wrinkled her nose and coughed at the foul smell invading her nose, it tasted like sour milk and it left a tingling sensation on her tongue. She then adjusted herself and headed forward; walking as fast as her sore ribs would allow her to, ignoring the funny looks from some of the villagers.

By the time she reached the front gates, she had sweated off most of the smell, having to run from some of the male villagers and their rather strong curiosity. She panted as she walked up to one of the guards who was giving her an odd look,

"I'm... (Pant) here to see (Pant) Lord Tashio. (Pant)"

The guard motioned for the inside guard to unlock the gate and the two pulled them open, she stared dumbly up at the castle, watching everyone run about, she slowly walked in, one of the guards grabbed a passing servant to inform Tashio of Kagome's arrival. She imaged she was only a little late. She jumped from the loud clanging from the gates being shut behind her, truly feeling trapped; there was no chance of escaping this now.

She wiped some of the dust off her clothes and looked around, hoping she looked half way decent. Thanking her rude behavior to her mother and not letting her dress her. Everything was so alive and kept so tidy, even the servants seemed clean. There was no one slacking off or leaning against a wall chatting the hours away. There were pleasant smells of cooked meat and fresh linen with a faint smell of ocean breeze. Past the huge stone wall, there was probably a seaside or even a beach.

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly as she felt a chill run up her spine, her jaw clenched as her body tensed up, the throb in her head increasing tenfold. This was a familiar feeling, and her instincts told her it was not a good feeling. Turning her head back to the entrance of the castle, her heart nearly stopped working as she stared in the face of a beautiful demon, with long flowing hair and eyes that could kill. Kagome's eyes filled with darkness as the night she was attacked came back to her like a punch to the face, the smells, feelings and pain piercing through her. The color in her face drained as she forced herself to clear her eyes and head, taking a step back as the demon approached.

"I see hanyous don't die as easily as humans do."

Kagome squeaked as he appeared in front of her, face to face, his throat rumbling with a very threatening growl. She started to sputter, taking a few steps back and tripping on herself, she almost welcomed the fall, knowing that the demon wouldn't catch her; but something else did. She looked up ready to glare up at said catcher, but her mouth just fell open as she looked at another demon that seemed a replica of the first one, though this one looked older and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was smiling at her, taunting her even!. She whimpered 'I can't take much more of this.' With that last thought she fainted and welcomed the exhaustion.

-

"What is she doing here? Why did you want her here?"

Tashio raised a curious brow, studying his son's calm façade, knowing that he was, for some reason furious at seeing the girl, who was now being scrubbed clean from that hideous smell. She was smart, for hiding her scent from the villagers, who would've eaten her alive if they wanted to.

"I take it you've met her before?"

"I thought I killed her, she's a hanyou in hiding."

"You failed to inform me before I found this news for myself?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father in the eyes, not bothering to give him any kind of explanation as to why he tried to kill her and didn't tell his father. He knew it was a point against his behavior, but he didn't care at the moment.

"What exactly are your plans for her, father?"

"Well, if she survived an attempted murder from you, Sesshomaru, maybe she is worth keeping. I will leave her in your care, she could become your apprentice, teach her the society of demons, since she is half of one. Figure out who she is. Then we'll see what do with her."

Sesshomaru glared daggers into his father's face, it kept every inch of self control not to slash his throat in half. This couldn't be happening; he hated this girl more than he hated everyone else on his list of who he wanted to kill. She turned into that spot of mud that just didn't come off clothing. If one cleaning didn't do it, twice should. (Out damn spot, out I say! Sorry it reminded me of Macbeth)

"I will not do such a ridiculous thing. I will kill her the next time I see her, and make sure she stays dead."

"You will not. I order you to refrain from killing her, and like it or not Sesshomaru, she is under your care, since I haven't the time. Besides, you're ahead on your studies; you have more free time than I."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, making the muscle bulge out as he gave one last death sentencing glare and turned, heading out of the studies and toward the girls room. He was mature enough not to go and destroy any of the furniture or walls; he'd grown out of that stage, after a few brutal beatings.

He stepped in without knocking, making sure to stay silent as he dismissed the servant tending to the room; he calmly stood in the corner and stared at the sleeping lump in the bed, half her head stuck out from beneath the blankets, showing her brown ears twitching and flickering around from the outside noises.

He sneered with pure disgust; he wanted to kill her and say she escaped, but that would never work, or he could say she tripped and fell off the face of the earth. Any way he looked at it, he wanted to kill her, but wouldn't be able to cover it up from his father. He would just have to put forth more self control, and make sure she couldn't break it.

His muscles tensed slightly as she shifted in bed, he could hear her breathing catch as she took a long yawn, stretching out like a stupid cat. His eyes narrowed into slits as she sat up slowly, the covers barely covering her upper torso, he watched her quietly, sneering as he noticed she didn't take notice there was someone else in the room.

Kagome groaned and yawned, stretching as she noticed the pain in her head and ribs were completely gone, she felt where her cut should have been but it vanished, not even a scar remained, 'I don't remember healing this quickly.' She lifted up the covers and stared down at her naked body. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized she wasn't even in her own room, everything came back to her like a bucket of cold water in her face. She noticed she had been bathed as well, 'glad I was asleep for that one'. Kagome slowly looked around the room, her eyes stopping on a very peculiar shadow, in a funny shape that looked like the demon who tried to murder her.

"If you scream, I will tear your tongue out."

Kagome bit back the predicted scream. She pulled the covers over her shoulders and huddled against the headboard of the bed, reminding herself that she did stand up to this demon before, and she could do it again, even if it risked her life again.

"I see that not only are you a cold blooded murderer, you're a pervert as well."

"You should feel lucky that I have strict orders not to kill you, again."

"I'm glad I disappointed you by surviving."

Kagome's muscles tensed and her body froze as she heard the threatening growl from the demon's throat. She caught herself, she was stronger than this, there was no way he could threaten her! She simply glared back at him with pure anger. When she was tired of the silent starring contest she took her eyes off him cautiously, making sure he wouldn't do any sudden moves or attacks, and began to carefully look around for an escape route, any way to get away from him.

"You are so obvious, it's pathetic."

She bit the inside of her lip as she clenched her fists into the blankets, growling low in annoyance,

"Why exactly am I here, anyway? I'd rather be dead then have you as company, I don't even know you!"

The demon snarled and was at the side of her bed without giving her the chance to blink, he flicked his claws at her and thick drops of acid ate away at the fabric, inches from her legs. She screamed and jumped out of bed, staring at the spot that could easily have been her flesh. Coughing from the smell of burnt fabric and acid, she stared at the demon with wide unbelieving eyes,

"Was that your idea of a sick joke?"

She suddenly noticed that when she jumped away, she forgot to bring the blanket with her, her face burned a deep scarlet and her eyes filled with anger and embarrassment as she grabbed the curtain on the window, ripping it off with no regrets, tying it around herself. The demon's face stayed perfectly calm, as if his little joke didn't even amuse him.

"Next time you will have more respect for the Heir of InuTashio."

Kagome frowned as her eyes lit up only a fraction; his authority only reminded her of the time she was trying to remember who had told her of him. She felt no concern toward the hierarchy in her society.

"Okay sure, now will you please leave me alone?"

He stared at her for a few long seconds, his eyes tinting red and turning back into slits,

"What makes you think you're worthy to receive privacy? You don't deserve such privileges."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore the weight and stress of the day just snapped something inside her. She growled low as she jumped over the bed at him, latching onto his chest with her body and scratching at his face, not caring that he was beautiful royalty, she got at least two good swipes at his neck and cheek before she was thrown across the room, knocking into the dresser, she caught herself before she fell, breathing through clenched teeth.

"You're a contemptible hanyou."

She opened her mouth to retaliate at his insult, but he was gone before she could suck in the breath to form her sentence. She lay there for a few seconds, and then screamed at the top of her lungs, banging her fists onto the dresser, denting and cracking the wooden panels.

-

Odonata sat on one of the good cots attached to the wall. She licked and sucked at the blood stuck underneath her fingernails, looking around the destroyed room in boredom.

She easily took out many of the other girls, shaking her head at how easy it was. She only had to really put any effort forth with the rest of the women. Only four of the corpses remained intact, the rest were just tattered internals splattered against the corner. If she could wipe out all those women by herself, Sesshomaru could have done it with a single swipe to all of them. She had heard many gruesome stories about his temper and the ending result of it.

She got up and went to the only window at the top of the wall, peeking out to see if there was anything worth spying on. She squinted as she watched a few figures near the front gates, she could make out Lord Tashio and the brat Sesshomaru and someone else but the figure was on the floor. She grunted and got back down. Perhaps the Lord had forgotten about this concubine plan, if that was the case she would have to develop a plan to get into the castle, with the brat or not. She knew that Sesshomaru would have a go at her and be done with her, she did have a plan for that, but if Sesshomaru never even set eyes on her, she needed a new tactic.

"Lord Tashio must be pretty lonely without his bitch by his side...hmmm"

She lay back down on the cot and started to create a fool proof plan, checking every flaw like it was the foundation of a building.

She could rely on her looks to get her past the guards, and her seductive behavior, but Tashio was smart. She needed a good excuse to stay with him, if not for the use of a concubine.

Odonata smirked; she was a bad little thing who would do anything to get her way.

-

"Milady? Are you alright? I have brought you some clothes and some supper, if you'd like."

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open, 'did I fall asleep on the floor? Ugh...' she slowly sat up and cleared her throat, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at the servant, who was looking down on and at her. Kagome frowned as she gathered up the curtain and held it to her body; she could feel the intense and ill-mannered stare from the servant, who was obviously a demon. 'I guess I should expect this from all the demons around here, she must feel degraded for serving a hanyou...'

"Do you require anything else, Milady?"

"Yes, yes I do. My name is Kagome, please call me by my name, if it's possible, I don't want to feel like a prisoner."

The servant raised a bored eyebrow, wanting nothing to do with the hanyou despite what she was trying to say,

"Whatever you say, M-Kagome."

Kagome sighed as she watched the servant leave with hurried steps, getting up to uncover the tops to the plates on the tray that was left.

"Hmmm, I'm half surprised they're feeding me at all."

The food consisted of things she normally ate, but there was one tiny problem, the meat still had eyes and legs, but was dead as a doornail. Kagome grimaced and covered up the food again, 'maybe I should get dressed for this.'

She walked over to the folded up kimono, which was a rich blue littered with large sakura blossoms, the fabric had to have cost a fortune! Kagome shook her head, remembering where she was as she went through the long ordeal of putting on the kimono by herself.

Kagome ate everything but the carcass and decided that she should explore the place that she was held captive in. She needed to at least find the reason why she was here.

Giving her self a look over in the mirror before she left, patting down a few stray hairs, soft uncontrolled squeal escaped her as her claws brushed against her ever so sensitive ears. She noticed that she didn't have any of her old clothes, or her scarf that she put around her head. Nervously she opened the paper screen door and poked her head out, grinning to herself as she found her scent, which was growing old, but she could still follow it back to the front entrance.

About halfway through the long winding hallways, Kagome caught her murderers scent all over one wing of the castle, it smelt of fresh pine and a calming blue. She looked around, and making sure no one saw as she crept down the long corridor. Stopping in front of a plain screen door. She carefully slid the door open and peeked in, her nose scrunching up from the overwhelming smell of him. 'Yep, this is definitely his room.'

Before she could even step a foot in to explore and find potential clues to figure out this demon man she was yanked back and thrown across the opposite wall, with a very angry man snarling in her face. She grunted and screamed and quickly clawed at his eyes, missing him by only centimeters before he caught her hand in mid swipe.

"Is it a hanyou thing to snoop around other peoples belongings? Or did you never learn any manners, seeing as how humans never have them?"

Sesshomaru wanted to rip her head off, he dug his claws into the wall near her head, clenching his jaw. He couldn't even control his anger around this girl!

"You have no right to speak of manners, who goes around trying to beat up women!"

He stared at her face for a moment, then let out a small barely there grin, maybe his father was right. She did need to know a few things about her demon side, but why should he be the one to have to teach her? Maybe he wouldn't teach her the nitty gritty things, but if he taught her how to fight, it could be interesting. He mentally grinned; he could scare her into fighting him, which was always the best and easiest fight, when an opponent was scared and depending on instinct and adrenaline.

"I'm sure your instinct is reliable."

"Huh? What are you talking-"

"I'm going to cut your throat."

"Oh yea, right like you could-WHOA"

Kagome ducked just in time, just missing his claws. The acid instantly eating at the wood where her head had just been. Her eyes widened as he stared at the demon before her, she gulped as his eyes started to bleed red and she took that as a sign to run for the hills. She already had a feeling no one was going to protect her from this guy as she knocked over servants, linens and plates flying as she did, he was right on her tail, she picked up her pace, going full speed once she was out of the palace. She made a sharp turn skidding a little but quickly pushing her self back up, the smell of pine and wood offering a possible escape route. Her heart hammered in her head as she dodged branches and bushes, she almost ran into a tree when she caught a flash of white from the corner of her eye,

'He's teasing me; he could have easily taken me by now.' With that thought he appeared before her and Kagome screamed and dug her heels into the soft dirt, having to flair her arms out to keep her balance.

There was a second of stillness, like a suspended drop of water, the forest barely a whisper as Kagome took a step back, her face barely missing the edge of his claws as they flew by her face once more. She jumped back, clawing up a tree and jumping the branches, knowing he was hot on her trail. 'I have to get him off me, I have to get away!'

With that thought she un-expectedly jumped down to a lower branch, trying to confuse him as she turned around and headed the other way. But he caught on too quickly and got ahead of her, slicing off the branch she would've landed on. Kagome fell hard, right on the branch too, she grunted but recovered quickly, getting up and ducking and dodging his quick swipes at her head. She growled, fed up with his obvious teasing, he was the cat playing with the mouse before it died. Kagome was quick to strike back, not fond of being thought of as a toy. She got him on the arm, the fabric ripped and blood soaked through it.

Sesshomaru stopped for a split second to glance down at his arm, and then back at her; 'finally', he continued his attacks, bearing down on her, waiting for another lash out. If he just kept building up the pressure maybe he could set her off. He knew she had strength but guessed she never used it in a human village.

Kagome had no time to think as she just focused on avoiding his sharp quick attacks, she got in a few attacks of her own, grinning proudly as the smell of someone else's blood stained her nose, suddenly she became quicker and more determined to spill his blood, a low growl rumbling continuously in her throat. Kagome's eyes widened as the little fight stopped suddenly, she looked up at the demon and then down at her body, below her chest, he had gotten a good deep attack on her ribcage, the blood easily spreading among the rich fabric. She put a hand on the wound and looked back up at him disbelievingly.

"I thought this was just a kick about game, this isn't fair!"

"I do not play games, hanyou."

With that, Sesshomaru left, leaving her bleeding and in the middle of the forest without a second thought. His wounds already healed as he sped off back to the castle before anyone noticed that his clothes were soiled from that foul hanyou, he'd never hear the end of it.

-

Tashio watched his son walk out from the edge of the forest and tried to contain the itching grin on his lips. He smelt both his son's blood and the hanyou's, but he trusted his son enough to follow his orders. The two started it off pretty well, he was sure that the girl obviously had his sons attention now. Like a child with new toy. He should go and take care of the poor girl, who was probably left bloody and wounded, Tashio waited for his son to sneak back to his quarters and set off to find the poor thing.

He found her leaning against a tree, whimpering and moaning; the distasteful smell of salt hanging on his tongue when he walked up in front of her offering his hand.

"You have no reason to fear me girl, my son is a different matter, as you have learned."

The girl looked up at him, fear, anger and dread crossing her face all at once, he felt her tense up but timidly take his hand. She knew who he was, and obviously had more respect for him than for his son. He held onto her shoulders as they walked toward the clearing of the forest,

"Thank you, Lord Tashio."

"No worries girl, we need to get that wound cleaned and closed before Sesshomaru opens it again."

"Sesshomaru, is that his name?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see he never introduced himself."

"Yea well, learning his name doesn't mean I hate him less, he has no manners and needs to be kept in a cage!"

The girl seemed to have momentarily forgotten who exactly she was talking to, Tashio stopped his tracks, his lips set in a grim line as his eyes lit up with anger, and he stared down at the girl, his grip tightening on her shoulders. She gasped and froze solid where they stood and refused to look up into his eyes, which were now starting to bleed red,

"You will refrain from speaking about my son in such manner or face dark consequences."

I hope that was a good enough cliffy for you all to hang onto! Hehehe, please review and make me happy. If there are any questions you'd like me to answer, feel free to ask! I am starting to put future plans into my story and just realized that I don't really have an ending yet. But I have a long way till I get to the ending, so don't worry about that yet!

Thank you

Just 1 Girl


	8. A taste of anger

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, don't even ask me. He's not mine.

AN: I'm going home in a few weeks, so school is getting hectic. Sorry for the delay.

-

Kagome was ready to drop dead on the spot. It was times like these that she wished she thought before she spoke, or she could simply just seal her lips shut forever. That would solve everything, but she unfortunately didn't live in a fantasy world. It most definitely wouldn't solve the quiet pitter patter of her thick shiny blood; which was forming a puddle around her feet. She felt Tashio's anger, like the kind of feeling when the door hits your face, but the pain was tenfold that as she looked at said puddle. 'I can't look at him, I can't fight him, what do I do!' The adrenaline and shock that previously pulsed through her body shorted out like a burnt light bulb, her body could only with hold so much after defending herself. But she was injured and trapped with no energy, feeling like a soaked piece of wood, useless after a night of rain. Her last thoughts were of Tashio tearing up a hole in her chest and eating her heart all because she thought his son was a jerk. Then the world spun and exhaustion covered her eyes with darkness.

"You'd think as a hanyou, she could hold out longer."

"She's part ningen father, if she was a full human, she would've been dead already."

"Is that the reason you do not give her the treatment you are trained to with any other guest in my house?"

"You put her under my care; you never said anything about hospitality."

Tashio rolled his eyes as they watched one of their servants dress Kagome's wound with the balm that was only used with serious wounds on any other youkai. It sped up the healing process for warriors in battle. Because if a youkai had Kagome's wound, it would have healed given an hour; but the hanyou was under so much stress and exhaustion he didn't think a day would allow her body to recuperate, which was a long time for a youkai to sit and heal.

"You do remember the orders I gave you, I assume?"

"She lives, doesn't she? There was no restriction placed on damage."

'That is true, he's always turning my words around, good for nothing brat.' Tashio excused the servant as he stepped closer to the girl, studying her features and her soft thin ears that twitched with his breathing, they were a dark brown and the tips were black, but it was difficult to tell if it was brown or black, the colors so dark it was hard to distinguish. She had a very comforting smell, it was soft and soothing, and it reminded him of the sun in the afternoon, very warm. There was a very distinct smell of a certain canine lingering.

"Don't we have an alliance with the wolf clan along our borders?"

"I believe so. Are you thinking of returning her to where she belongs, because I think they would tear her apart and feed her to the birds."

He could hear the small hopeful hint in his son's voice intertwined with his question, no; there was more needed information to discover before he could even go to the clan and ask questions. And besides, she was entertaining his son so far, and staying alive at the same time all in one day. A few months shouldn't hurt her.

"I'll consider it."

That meant no. If the history of her whereabouts was a mystery, it could easily break the sensitive and fairly new alliance contract between the wolf clan resting in their territory. The clan its self was not a threat to them, but it was a threat to their land and the workers thriving off of it. Sesshomaru glared at his father's head, hoping that maybe if he concentrated hard enough, his head would implode and his problems would be solved.

"I do not want to see her dead, Sesshomaru, got that? Though, try not to damage her too bad..."

Sesshomaru snorted as his father walked out of the room. He could give a whole new meaning to pain, their medicine supply was abundant. It would only be the waiting for her to wake up so he could keep going that annoyed him. The question was, was she worth waiting? He hadn't seen her full potential, but enough to know it was in hiding. Once he got her to break and go out of control, he'd start taking her seriously and give her a reason to live.

This was the time where he was building his reputation in his father's shadow. People did not look at him just as the heir of the Western Lands. No, Sesshomaru made sure he was a force to be reckoned with. His outbursts of anger proved that, and plenty of property became the victim of the younger year tantrums. Now his anger resulted in death without a second thought, though he was slowly coming in control with his outbursts. Everyone walked on eggshells around Sesshomaru, fearful of tripping some kind of wire that would make him snap.

He gave one last glance toward the now softly snoring hanyou and sneered, flexing his claws as he stepped out, imagining a few new creative ways to kill her.

-

Kagome bolted up right, sweat shining on her face as her hair clung to her neck; she frantically looked around, then shoved back the covers and felt around her stomach, no pain, no red-eyed Tashio. 'How can that be...I don't remember healing this fast.' She noticed she was in sleeping garbs, she was getting a little annoyed, and some one was seeing her naked every time she was passed out like that. That needed to stop.

From the pitch dark quiet room Kagome guessed it was very early in the morning. Perfect time to escape; she needed to get away from this mad house where everyone was out to kill her. The scents of others around her bed were faded and disappearing, so no one had been in her room for a while. She delicately slipped out of bed and crept toward the screen door, no one was outside or anywhere near her room. She slipped it open and began to swiftly make her way through the palace toward the entrance.

Finally after many back tracking and sniffing out she found the front entrance, it was almost too good to be true as she breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward the door. But before she even got a chance to come within five feet of freedom…

"It's amusing how you think life is so simple."

Kagome's ears flattened as she clenched her jaw, closing her eyes tight; her hands flexing into fists as she spun on her heel and glared absolute death toward the youkai called Sesshomaru standing in the hall way.

"YOU!"

He raised his brows which disappeared under his bangs, taking a deliberate step toward her,

"I'm sure you're wondering why I am awake, if not just to ruin your escape plans."

Kagome huffed and growled, stomping one foot, standing rigid before him, but as soon as she made this gesture he had her shoved against the wall, his own growl thundering in his throat,

"I'm tempted to beat manners into you, hanyou. And your growl is still pathetic."

She frowned and made a quick slap to his cheek, surprised her hand actually landed this time. He of course had no reaction, but she was proved wrong when the slap was returned tenfold. She gasped and held her cheek and busted lip, starring at him in utter shock.

"You just slapped me!"

"As did you."

"You can't hit women!"

"I'll slap whomever I please, hanyou."

"Argh! You need to be locked up and thrown in a ditch!"

"And you should question your existence more often."

Kagome's mouth dropped, she tried to shove him out of her way but he felt like a huge rock. She glared up at him and tried to struggle out of his grip on her shoulders. When he didn't give any sign of letting go she banged her fists on his chest and glared up at him, whispering in a harsh clenched jaw tone.

"What is your problem!"

"You."

"So then why haven't you let me go, when I had a fine opportunity to leave?"

"Ask Lord Tashio."

"Fine. I will. So why don't you let me go?"

"Because he is sleeping and if you wake him up, your head will no longer be attached to your body."

Kagome gulped; a clear image of her head about to get sliced off by lord Tashio. She huffed and tried to get out of his grasp once more with no luck.

"Fine, I'll do it later. Why are you still holding me? You know there is no chance of me escaping now."

With those words, Sesshomaru let go and stepped back, glaring holes into Kagome's head, she could practically feel her skin burning. She huffed with as much dignity she could muster after stroking his ego and stomped back to her room.

-

Odonata instantly woke up as she heard approaching footsteps and muffled voices, she sat up and fixed her hair, wiping off any dirt from her clothes as the door clanked and groaned open. Two shadows stood in the door way, but only one entered. It was Lord Tashio himself, Odonata grinned and bowed deeply at the waist, then smiled coyly,

"My lord, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I see the competition must have been harsh?"

She thought about his reaction when seeing the other girls dead, she shrugged and walked up to him, her hips swaying and her back straight, she set a single hand on his chest above his armor and leaned in close.

"I get a bit jealous, you see..."

"Yes, I do see. But unfortunately, Lady..?"

"Odonata."

"Lady Odonata, you are no longer needed, my deepest apologies. And I shall send you a bill so you may reimburse me for those women you murdered. Good Day."

Her carefully structured d plan was cracking and trembling. If she didn't think of something quick, her plan would be ruined,

"What? But, Lord Tashio...you must understand...I have no where to go, and no money... How can I possibly reimburse you?"

"Labor. I will set you a room with my servants and let you know when you are finished."

She grit her teeth at the very thought of doing servant work, she pouted those teasing red lips and took a step closer to him, so their hips were touching as she set her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging up to his neck.

"Are you sure I can't be of more use to you my lord?"

His shoulders tensed as she watched him consider the idea as he looked her over. A small grin perked up his lips as he gently took her hands away from his neck and stared at her, orange orbs clashing with gold, both of them fighting for the upper hand in the conversation. Which was dangerous; considering this was her lord,

"We shall see."

Odonata eyes drew into slits as he turned and informed one of his guards of her situation, and a servant was called immediately to lead her to the servant quarters. 'Damn, I thought I had him right there...I'll just have to try harder.'

-

It had been five days since Kagome arrived, and the last three days she had been deliberately avoided. Yes, avoided, that was the only excuse she could come up with after searching the whole palace and stopping servants to ask where Lord Tashio was. Her only answer was 'The Lord will see you when he can.' Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked around the castle, taking the day to relax and observe her surroundings, all the expensive art pieces and paintings, various wings and rooms, dining rooms, meeting rooms, gardens she hadn't even explored yet, just everything! No room was left undecorated or unprepared for quests. It was simply amazing to be so...wealthy. Was she really held prisoner here?

Kagome turned and headed down one particular wing that smelled old, like it was forgotten. There were three screen doors in the entire wing, the rooms must be huge. Dust particles floated across the sun light coming in through the windows as she walked toward one of the three doors, her mouth dropped open as her eyes slowly took in the magnificent picture of Lord Tashio with the palace of the western lands in the background.

The painting was perfect, not a single brushstroke could be seen, and the colors were bright and brilliant, though slightly faded from the sun and old age. There was something special behind this door, and her curiosity clung on like a baby to their mother's hair. Kagome tentatively pulled back the screen door and peeked inside, and coughed at the overwhelming smell of dust and mold. She rubbed her nose and stepped inside. The room was definitely made for Royalty, female Royalty. There was a huge thick cot, the nicely made linen decorated with bamboo leaves and flowers; no one had slept on that bed for a long while, due to the small moths crawling around on the pillows. A white vanity table not far from the bed called to Kagome, as she walked closer she saw a large opened wicker box full of make up supplies sat near the corner of the table, organized and ready to use, along with a single paddle brush and perfume oil. Kagome immediately went to the table, sitting down carefully on the dusty chair as she looked through the make up. Her mother only owned lipstick, but Kagome wasn't allowed to touch it. She opened a small shell box and a small rebellious smile crossed her lips as she dipped her finger into the shiny smooth red texture and spread it carefully across her lips, watching herself in the mirror.

Next she picked up the paddle brush, bringing it up to her nose and taking a long smell of whoever was the owner, it was barely there but it smelled of jasmine and spice; Kagome frowned slightly to herself as she studied the brush, trying to analyze why the smell was familiar, until suddenly there was a small shiver that sneaked up her spine and her eyes widened. She dropped the brush and stood up in her chair, almost knocking it over. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the door slam open, the sound of wood splintering filled the air as Sesshomaru stood in the door way. His eyes bleeding red and his breath heavy.

"Sesshomaru-"

"You better run like death is at your heels hanyou."

But she was trapped! How could she possibly run! She squeaked and almost tripped over the chair as she stepped back, looking around for any kind of escape route, 'window!' she made a dive for the window. Shoving it open and jumping out without a second thought, praying that her heart would stay where it was. She landed gracefully and took off running. She felt him right on her tail. She picked up the speed and avoided the forest, remembering the last time she stupidly went in there. This time Kagome headed the opposite direction, which would turn out to be another really stupid mistake. She almost lost him too, until she had to skid a few feet to a stop before she nearly plummeted to her death on the rocky seas below. She turned around to see him standing a yard from her; she gulped and looked around her, nothing but rocky cliff. 'This isn't the time to panic, defend yourself Kagome...quit acting like a baby!' Kagome scoffed at her conscious and fisted her hands, clenching her jaw as she prepared herself. She took a deep breath, screaming as she ran toward him. Her heart thudding in her brain as they attacked each other head on.

Sesshomaru wasn't mad, he was pissed. His attacks were more sloppy and unplanned, as Kagome landed a few good knocks to his head and torso, noticing his armor wasn't on. The two barely able to escape each others razor sharp claws, until Sesshomaru swiped at her chest, as his claws came down, they caught onto Kagome's bracelets, making a clean slice through the majority of them.

Time stopped as Kagome watched as they all fell in a small heap on the ground, her eyes widening and her lips falling open like a lost fish, then slowly turning her eyes drew into slits as she looked back up at Sesshomaru's face. He looked bored, like he couldn't care less about her or anything they just did in the past few minutes. Though she could tell he did, because his eyes were tinged red and his lips were set in a faint sneer. Kagome's jaw clenched as her whole body tensed up, she could feel her hands heat up as she fisted her them, a faint smell of blood filtered through her nose as she hissed at him.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!"

"You'll die before you even get the chance wench!"

A tiny snap echoed through her as her anger flooded out into her claws, and soon the two were at each others throats. Their movements simply a blur as they struggled to tear each others eyes out. Kagome lost any train of logical thought as her vision was tainted red, her youkai taking over, screaming and ordering her to shed blood.

Sesshomaru watched as a purple jagged diamond shape symbol appeared on the hanyou's forehead and her youki spiked. Her speed and reactions became equal to his, and her movement was more uncertain and unpredictable. She was getting more attacks on him than his father could since the last few years. His eyes widened a fraction, and his own youkai whispered to him, it wanted to dominate her, to defeat her into submission. The urge quickly started to leak into his brain and into his logical thinking. He grabbed tightly onto his self control decided to end whatever was happening to her and his youkai by bringing his knuckles hard into her temple with one quick swipe, rendering her unconscious; the symbol vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. He watched her fall, just like her silly little bracelets, and turned around, walking away as if nothing had ever happened. Passing Baku as he strode back into the castle, his garments soaked in blood but his wounds already in the process of healing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, its not even noon! You can't just leave her out there like that, where are you going? Hey, what are you going to do about her?"

The poor lizard was left walking in circles as he tried to figure out something, Baku had only stepped out to give orders to one of the guards when he saw the two fighting like, well...dogs(no pun intended). He knew he couldn't stop it, but he wasn't about to just let the girl lay there and wake up in agony, even if he didn't have any orders to do something about it. He was a very, maybe too much of a compassionate lizard. It would eventually lead to his downfall. He stared out at the small lump toward the cliffs and sent out a few guards to retrieve her. No doubt she was covered in cuts and bruises from their recent battle.

"What is it with this hanyou? She gets herself into more trouble than me!"

Baku watched as the guards brought her back, his guess confirmed that she was in serious need of medical help. Though she could have withstood those attacks from Sesshomaru without fainting, the girl did look physically exhausted and very dehydrated. Weren't they feeding her? Baku was in charge of most of the deliveries throughout the house, but he didn't serve the girl the food, just made sure it was served. He would have to check up on it himself.

-

Eko had to shove her hand over her mouth to keep from yelling out in surprise, her eyes following the ever so threatening figure of Lord Tashio. He was early; he usually didn't stop by the village until a few months later. Eko's heart swelled and thudded in her chest as memories of the day her daughter ran off to the palace flooded and drowned her thoughts, would Tashio be nice enough to at least tell her of her daughter's well being? She was going insane not knowing if her daughter was alive or beaten, nightmares plagued her, and would haunt her until she would faint from exhaustion. She watched as he strode into the house without waiting for an invitation to come in. Eko slowly followed after him, making sure to keep a safe distance and to make it seem like she was doing some errand that just happened to be where he was going. Eko stopped once she saw where he was heading to, Izayoi's room. 'What could he want from her? What if he's going to take her to his son as well? I have to stop this!' Eko quickly walked up to her room and opened the screen door, fully intending to stop the potential scuffle between her mistress and Tashio; she gasped when she looked up, full surprise written clearly on her face.

-

Dun dun dunnn ! I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get it off before I started going too far and screwing it up. Let me know what you think! The next one probably wont come out till a little while, because I only have 3 weeks before I go back home. So expect the next chapter within 3-5 weeks. I know it's a long while, but I do have finals and homework.

Thank you!


	9. Near Death Escape

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a hanyou with fluffy white ears. Is that asking for too much? Guess so.

AN: I'm avoiding my homework because I can't stop thinking about this story, hehe. I'm so bad, but I was REALLY happy that you guys liked chapter 8. I am trying to, not change exactly, but make the imagery and detail better for you guys. I'm trying to remember everything I learned in Creative writing, but I don't have my notes. Because I'm not home, but I am going home soon! YAY. Oh yeah…

Happy Thanksgiving! I just celebrated an American holiday in England! How wicked is that!

(AN update: Hi, I meant to get this out a lot sooner, but my computer is a POS and it shut down on me twice while I was writing this. So this is the third time I've had to rewrite some of my chapter! Argh, Sorry to make you all wait!)

----

"Lord Tashio! I, uh…excuse me-"

"Your daughter is...alive. She-"

"Oh my poor Kagome, how is she? She's not hurt is she? Are you feeding her? She has a specific diet-"

"Be Quiet!"

Eko blushed furiously as she lowered her head, squeezing and ringing her hands, her whole body full of anxiety. She walked in to see Tashio standing in the middle of the room, facing toward the door, obviously waiting for her. She suddenly remember that Izayoi wasn't even in today, she was out with her mother, she was so stuck in her worries that she had completely forgotten and jumped to conclusions. She slowly lifted her eyes to look up at Tashio; he seemed lost in thought as he stared at Izayoi's make up table. She didn't want to disturb whatever memory he was having but she desperately needed to know more about her daughter.

"Kagome, is it? Yes...she's quite tough, without any training. She does not eat the meat we provide for her, and my son seems to...have an...intense...interest in her."

Horrible, unspeakable images went through her head as her mouth just dropped, her body froze. Her daughter was in the hands of a monster!

"You can't-"

"Do not cross the line, human. Your daughter remains untouched; my son's dignity is intact as far as I am concerned. Though her whereabouts are questionable, and I have every intention of receiving an explanation from you."

"I...I have to go back to work, if you'll excuse me. Good day Lord Tashio."

Tashio's eyes glared slightly as he watched the human walk out in a rush, listening as her footsteps disappeared toward the front gates. She couldn't escape him that easily, he would find out about the birth of her daughter and the father, he couldn't risk any problems happening in his lands, no matter how insignificant they seemed.

----

Kagome groaned as she rolled over, her pulse throbbed painfully in her head as she slowly opened her eyes. Squinting as the rays of sunlight invaded the room through the small crack in the curtain. 'Ugh...what happened?' her mind drew a blank as she tried to remember anything, but nothing was registering. She shook it off as she slowly sat up in bed, holding her head as the room spun around her.

"Ugh...was I drugged or something?"

"You are probably incredibly exhausted and dehydrated, judging from your recent fight with Sesshomaru."

Kagome slowly looked over, careful to keep her insides in as she looked up at the towering figure of Tashio. She arched a brow, her body tensing up instantly as she straightened up, clearing her throat, this was the Tashio she had been trying nearly all week to see, to demand a reason for her imprisonment, the Tashio that nearly killed her for making a snide comment about his son.

"Uh...umm..."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I am here to answer your questions and make sure you are properly fed."

She nodded numbly as she relaxed somewhat. She watched carefully as he took the chair from the vanity table and set it before the bed she lay on. Taking his time to sit down and get comfortable. Kagome pulled the covers tight over her body, curling up a little to guard herself mentally as she went straight for the kill.

"Why am I here?"

Tashio raised a curious eyebrow as he cleared his throat and looked to the floor, as if it would have written answers to cheat with.

"Kagome, I am sure you are aware by now that you are...unique. There are few hanyous that I have heard of, and you are the first to have lived secretly on my land. Although you are lucky to have survived my son's outburst, I am afraid I am displeased with your mother for not informing me of your birth. I feel that my land should hold no secretes from their Lord. I see it as ill mannered."

"Am I some kind of threat to you? It's not my fault I was born!"

"Your mother will not be punished. Though your birth will raise questions within my lands. Do you even know your father?"

"No. Mother said my father isn't willing to support us. That's all I know, I don't remember him."

"Hm...Do you have any idea of him?"

"Umm...Sesshomaru told me I was part wolf..."

"That is it? Hm. Well then, are you satisfied with your meals?"

"No. Why are you serving me a full animal? That's sick!"

"You do not eat meat?"

"When it is cut up and prepared well."

Tashio gave a slight grin as he nodded and stood up, placing the chair back where it belonged. He turned and looked at her, studying her carefully, she might as well be human if she knew nothing of her demon side.

"How old are you girl?"

"I'm seventeen, why?"

"Do you know anything about youkai?"

"...umm...no? I didn't even know that my demon side was wolf."

Tashio had to look away, it was just so disappointing. Why would a wolf mate a human, the big question he was trying to figure out, more importantly, was it before or after their alliance agreement? It was just so difficult with hanyou children, where did they fit in and how? She would need some kind of redemption to lessen the shock of a hanyou living in his lands. He shook his head, frowned and looked back at her.

"Do you require anything, Kagome?"

"Yes, I would like to go home and see my mother."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. If there is anything else you need, ask the servants, good day Kagome."

She growled as the door shut, pounding her fist on the bed a few times. 'Argh! Why can't I just go home?' She felt horrible here; Sesshomaru wanted to kill her every second he saw her, she felt like a complete outcast with all the sneers and whispers she heard in the hallways. At least she could beat up the kids who rumored about her, here she wouldn't last a second. She climbed out of bed and changed into a light blue kimono, still amazed at the expensive fabric they were giving her to wear.

"Fine, if they won't let me leave, I'll escape."

She poked her head out and looked around making sure no one was a witness to her disappearance. The coast was clear, she casually walked toward the front gates, humming a bedtime song as she walked along the huge wall protecting the palace, pretending to be interested in the fresh flowers that spring brought. But really she was judging how high she needed to jump and when to do it. The guards paid her no mind, thinking her too weak to even think of wanting to leave. 'Hah, I'll prove them wrong.' Kagome found a withered down old tree that was only a few feet away from the wall. She smiled as she looked around, she was out of sight of the main gates, and there were no patrolling guards near her. She quickly jumped up on the limb, hissing in worry as the tree groaned and shook unsteadily under her weight. She balanced herself as she got toward the end of one of the larger limbs near the wall, reading herself for the jump. She took one step forward and propelled herself swiftly onto the top of the wall, landing on her ribcage with a thud, her feet scratching and struggling to get her whole body up and over.

She landed swiftly and looked around disbelievingly, smiling at her triumph. She wasted no time as she started to run, laughing to herself as the wind rushed by her ears and played with her hair. 'Was that all I had to do? Gods that was easy..."

As Kagome neared the village she understood why Tashio trusted her not to escape. 'How could I have forgotten this part? And I don't even have anything to cover my ears.' She shook her head at her own stupidity looking around for any kind of cloth to cover her ears with, which were her biggest give away. She looked curiously down at the hem of her kimono, arching a brow.

"Hmmm...It might just work."

Moments later, Kagome walked briskly through the village square sporting a blue headband like cloth on her head. The market was booming with children youkai playing ball and mothers standing around and talking; shops full of everything imaginable was at the tips of her fingers. Kagome slowed down a bit, occupied with the variety and unique stores and shops she was passing. She stopped at one store that sold wood carvings and jewelry set up in the window. She looked down at her wrists, only three hand-made bracelets looked back at her, she froze as she stared at her one bare arm. She knew how the others came off, but how had she lost all the others? Why couldn't she remember? Everything became quiet. Was it because she was lost in thought, or were people actually staring at her? She slowly looked up and looked around; yes...everyone seemed to stop and was staring directly at her, she arched a brow, rubbing her hands nervously as she offered a timid smile and kept at her brisk walk, keeping her head down as she started to run. She ran until she made sure no one was watching her anymore, until there were no more houses. She stopped to relax, turning to look over the village with a triumphant smile,

"Hah...suckers. I bet they don't even realize I'm gone yet."

"Aw, did the little girl run away from home? Do you want us to kiss you goodbye?"

"Excuse me?"

Three grungy looking youkai stopped ten feet from her, they were incredibly ugly. At least the two flanking the middle were. She guessed the middle one was the boss, since he was the tallest and what seemed to be the strongest, judging from the other's thicker bodies and wide guts hanging over their pants. They reeked to high heaven to the point where Kagome wanted to pinch her nose, did they smell themselves lately? She decided that she could take on the two ugly men, but the middle guy might be a challenge for her. Even though she had no real proper training in fighting, how hard could it be? She had survived against Sesshomaru's attacks. She could take them.

"Hanyou's are disgusting, Strong blood mixed with such weak shabby ningens. What makes you think you have a right to live amongst youkai? Gross. Kill her."

"Sure thing, boss."

Kagome grinned as she dug her feet into the ground and flexed her claws as she watched the two ugly youkai walk towards her, with menacing grins spreading like melted butter on their faces. The one of the left was first, he had greasy dirty blonde hair, and it wasn't just a saying, it was actually really dirty. His clothes were ripped and torn, with left over food stains on his pants, Kagome sneered as he neared closer, and she almost didn't want to even touch him, let alone fight him. 'Ugh, think of home, Kagome'

With that thought in mind she crouched into a fighting position and spread out her claws, sneering as one of the two men started at her first. She caught him off guard by launching herself at him. Leaving huge gash marks in his chest, he yowled in pain, the noise almost making her burst into laughter. He then growled and headed for her throat, she yelped and was barely able to dodge his attack, then the two were a blur of flying claws ripping through each others clothes and tearing skin. Kagome tried to give a final blow to his neck but his arm instantly came up from under her and her claws cut his forehead and temple instead. She stopped as she watched the blood ooze into his eyes. He stopped and started to yell and curse, desperately trying to wipe the fresh liquid away. Her heart was panting for her to stop, to run away and end the fight there, but something in the back of her head came forward, and whispered for her to finish him. He was suffering anyway, like a wounded animal and if he got better he would attack her, she should get him while he was down. Before Kagome even had a chance to end the dilemma inside her body, the other man came at her from the side, she yelped, jumping up and over the mans head and jumping on his back, pure instincts driving her fangs into his shoulders. He screamed in agony as he grabbed her hair and flipped her onto her back. Kagome grunted and flung herself back up, but she got rewarded with a quick slash across her ribcage, she grimaced in pain, the shock and fatigue gaining on her. She gathered up all her energy to give him one last slash, her raw energy slicing cleaning through the man's skin, but she was only able to get his arm, nearly hacking it off. He screamed in agony, holding his arm, now pouring blood. He gave her a swift kick to her belly and she was sent to her knees, doubled over in pain. Blood dripping from her wound, 'now why does that remind me of...'

She grunted, her eyes squinting close as they shoved her down on her stomach, the two men holding both her shoulders down, digging the side of her face into the dirt none too gently.

"This ought to teach you, you filthy hanyou."

She could hear the small hiss of a sword pulled from a sheath. Probably the last sound she'd ever hear. She gave a small pray for her mother and herself, looking back on all her precious memories she kept over the years of her and her mother, when she was being taught how to cook and spilled flour all over herself, having the impression of a ghost, then scaring the little kids gathering around her hut; or the time when she tried to put on her mothers Kimono, she had ripped it with her claws, but tried to sew it up before her mother got home, or the time she was given to their Lord to be nothing but a plaything to the Heir of the western lands. Kagome opened her eyes, watching the shadow of the leader's sword come up, letting it gain momentum as it came back down. She closed her eyes tightly and braced her body for the inevitable. A few seconds went by... no pain...was this how death was? Painless? She waited a few more seconds until she heard a grunt and a hard thud near her, she looked up just in time to see the other two men fall to their deaths, blood seeping from their throats. Her mouth dropped in disbelief as she pushed her self up, starring at the dead bodies littered around her,

"Hanyou are not welcome in a Youkai village, if you haven't gotten the clue by now."

Without a second thought she turned around and jumped onto his chest, hugging his neck tightly. Tears stinging her eyes as she realized she was just saved by her own murder. Just as soon as she jumped on him she was quickly shoved off with a good amount of force, sending her to her butt with a few skids, she glared up at him.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"I do not tolerate such immature behavior."

Kagome gave a small smirk, but the cuts and bruises reminded her that they were there, and still very much in need of medical attention. She hissed under her breath as she held the deep gash underneath her breasts, she didn't want Sesshomaru to see that she was wounded, but the pain was too much to hide. She got up slowly, her eyes widening and shutting tight from the mind blowing pain. She gritted her teeth as she looked at him, taking a step forward.

"Well, I'll be on my way now."

"You are the biggest fool I have ever known."

"Sesshomaru please, let me go and see my mother, I'll come back, I promise!"

"You would die of blood loss and bandits before you even got halfway there, wench."

Kagome lowered her head, he was right. She could never make it to the village with trying to avoid so many obstacles. She groaned again as she fell to her knees, the pain weighing down on her, she pounded her fists into the ground, gritting her teeth as she held back tears.

"I was so close! Why! I just want to know why!"

"What are you expecting once you return home? Open arms, wench? Your mother sacrificed you willingly; she wanted to be rid of the filthy hanyou threatening her pointless ningen life. She knew that you were eventually going to be found out, better sooner than later. Lord Tashio let her off easy, and she wishes to keep it that way. If I were in control, you'd both be dead."

"That's not true! She would never think that!"

"Think what you wish, wench."

Sesshomaru grabbed her roughly about the waist and set her over his shoulder. Letting his words sink in, she only gave a slight whimper to her pain and she was silent as he sped off back toward the Palace.

------

"Lord Tashio do you wish to put a guard at her door?"

"Yes, see to that right away. I am very disappointed in you Sesshomaru. I kept her in your hands."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes mentally as he watched his father's advisor step out of the room, then looking back at the back of his fathers head. He knew what would happen, in truth he didn't even know how she managed to escape without anyone else noticing, he watched the whole time, curious to how far she would get before she ran into trouble. He wagered it would be in the village, but it was a mile or so out of it when she was attacked by the bandits. He felt no need to be the hero and save her when they ganged upon her, but he did have an order to keep her alive. The feel of nearly getting killed should have taught her a good enough lesson. Though he did not expect her to feel gratitude toward him, his mind was still mulling over the surprise of it all.

"We need stronger guards if she was able to escape so easily."

"That's not the problem. You were supposed to be watching her and keeping her busy, so she didn't have the silly little thought of escaping."

"So am I at her disposal now, is that it? A worthless hanyou's demands, to bend to her will? That is a gross thought father."

"That is not what I meant. You are in charge of her. Teach her things that should come as second nature to her."

"Impossible. She is-"

"I am well aware of what she is, Sesshomaru, now see what she can do."

Sesshomaru turned and swiftly left the room with out so much of a sound of the screen door closing. He grumbled as he stormed off toward that wretched girl's room, ever since she came into his life she was nothing but a nuisance. A thorn in his side, he had better things to think about...didn't he? Yes, of course he did, he needed to make sure he kept getting stronger, more intimidating to his lands He needed the best training in the land, and this hanyou simply wasn't allowing him any time for that, and now he had to watch her to make sure she didn't escape. Ridiculous, his life had been reduced down to nothing but a babysitter for a spoiled hanyou.

----

Odonata growled under her breath as she scrubbed vigorously at the wooden floor, her thoughts wondering how she got herself into this mess. All because of that damned Sesshomaru. She shook her head softly, a few orange hairs escaping from underneath her head scarf. When she had only gotten glimpses of him so far. And the one time she had the opportunity to approach him, he ran off like the devil was at his heels. Curse him…she needed a better plan to get higher up than scrubbing floors and beating rugs. She needed to work through Tashio. He would surely find other ways for to pay her dept to him.

"Girl, once you are finished with cleaning this area, you can do the east wing as well. Got that?"

That was enough, she couldn't sit here and willingly play this slave thing, she was taught much better than this, she abruptly got up, making the head slave jump a bit. She flexed her claws as she sneered at the pitiful looking youkai, he was an old snake youkai, a low growl rumbled loud in her throat, making him tremble just slightly. She was ready to kill him, her instincts screaming for bloodlust, but a small wind picked up, she sniffed it carefully and smiled a very slow evil smile.

"Yes, sir. I'll get on that right away."

The poor old thing almost passed out from having a near death experience, he had seen his share of restless slave that wished to rebel, and he had single handedly put them back in their place back when he was youthful, but he didn't think he could even get a grasp on that woman. Though she wasn't brought up as a slave, she should still respect her lord's home and hospitality for giving her a roof over her head. He walked away, mumbling about ungrateful women.

Odonata quickly headed toward the east wing, she had smelled either Sesshomaru or Lord Tashio headed toward that way. She skidded to a stop once she neared the east wing and peeked over the corner, and to her relief it was Tashio. Finally she could escape from all this damned slave work, it just simply wasn't her. He was speaking quietly to a few guards, but she wasn't interested in what they had to say. She gasped and pulled her head back as the guards briskly walked past her, not even noticing that she was there. Here's my chance, she walked quietly into the huge hall, thought it was a little smaller than most of the halls and didn't smell like it had been used very much, she quickly put on her innocent façade,

"Oh, Lord Tashio, forgive me for interrupting."

She bowed deeply as he turned around, looking up at him as she came back up.

"No need to apologize. I'll be out of your way so you can get to your duties."

"Err...well, Lord Tashio…I had a question about that. Is my dept almost repaid?"

"Hmm...That's right, you're Odonata. I'll have to check with the head staff, he has been keeping checks on your progress."

She smiled up at him as she neared closer, closing the gap between them, her eye lids partially closed, seductively licking her bottom lip,

"Is there...anything you need assistance with, my lord?"

Tashio looked down at her, grinning lightly, she had tried to get on him the first time, and this was the second time, but would he refuse? He gave it a thought, taking a strand of her fiery orange hair and feeling the silk strands between his fingers.

"You appear to be a very productive woman...I suppose I have other uses for you."

Odonata grinned as she gave a small purr, gently running her finger tips along his shoulder and down his chest, looking up at him,

"I am at your disposal, my lord."

----

Yes! I finally finished this chapter. After having to redo most of it, and having friends call me to hang out since I haven't been back for 3 months. And a little bit of a writers block. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me!

Any one have any suggestions on how to build up the relationship between Sess. and Kagome? I'm getting a little stuck.

Thank you for your patience!

Just 1 Girl


	10. Garden of Peace

Sesshomaru's hanyou

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Well I think we all know who Inuyasha belongs to. It's not me.

AN: Yay, my 10th chapter! Thank you everyone for the wonderful suggestions, its funny how a lot of reviews had similar suggestions. Great minds think alike! I hope you all had a very good Christmas, and new years. I gave this chapter a lot of thought, and am still in the process of developing it in my head.

Enjoy!

----

"You rotten scoundrel…you knew it was mine! Give it back!"

"Give what back, I didn't take anything! Even if I did take it, where's your proof!"

"Yea we'll see once I slice your throat open!"

The two youkai went at each others throats, dust kicked up and surrounded the two as they growled and threw each other around. A small crowd started to build up to watch the exciting scene, a few men cheering the two on and starting to make bets.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched the fight develop, groaning in his throat as he closed his eyes. Was it possible to get peace and quiet? Probably not, he shifted slightly in his position on the tree trunk outside the palace wall. He flicked away a black bug that had traveled onto his foot, curiosity drawing it around in circles, exploring this new part of the tree. In one swift motion he jumped off the tree and in the middle of the fight, punching the two youkai with both hands, sending them flying away from each other like sacks of flour.

"Sess-sesshomaru-sama!"

"What is this non-sense about gentlemen? I hope it is of importance, or else I will not be pleased for wasting my time."

"Uh-...uh he took my, he took my new weapon, Sesshomaru-sama. I had just finished making it and left it lying on the side of my hut, when I came back it was gone!"

Sesshomaru watched as the other youkai sneered and growled, his hands clenching into fists,

"I took nothin'! Why would I want your scrap metal anyway?"

He wanted to kill them both for disturbing his hour of meditation. But his father would not be happy that he did not handle this situation like a 'true lord'. He closed his eyes as a nagging headache reminded him that he couldn't ignore this pointless situation.

"Do you have any idea of who else would take your weapon?"

"Uh n-no, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Have you looked?"

"Aruji! Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere. You left your sword out, someone could've stolen it you know! Now come, I'm preparing dinner."

The woman obviously didn't see Sesshomaru, she was only staring at her husband, tittering on about housework and the nuisance her husband causes. Now he itched to kill the man, he starred down at the shocked face of the man nonchalantly. Then looked around at the whispering crowd,

"If you are all done observing today's idiot, you may leave back to your business."

The crowd noticed the stern tight voice of their future lord, quickly taking the silent threat to heart and headed back to what they were doing. The man who had lost his weapon still lay on the dirt, dumbfounded and incredibly embarrassed. He planned on beating his wife for a few weeks straight for humiliating him in front of the lord's son.

"Sesshomaru-sama...I deeply apologize for this..."

"Leave."

"Y-yes…Sesshomaru-sama."

The fool bowed a few times as he stepped backwards, then turned and ran back to his hut. Sesshomaru stared down at the spot where he was for a few seconds, reining in his rising anger and recomposing himself. He handled the situation perfectly, but unwillingly. Why hadn't the guards done anything? They would be entertained by the fight more than breaking it up. He shook his head just slightly as he looked around the village, it was for the most part clean, and nothing was offending his nose. He was satisfied as he stepped toward the gates, stopping immediately once he heard something ruffle underneath his shoe. He glared down at the offending object, which seemed to be a parchment tossed aside carelessly into the dirt, he picked it up and turned it around, seeing a very familiar handwriting,

'_I, lord of the western lands, hereby challenge the townsmen to find this lord a worthy concubine for my heir. This concubine must be worthy enough for your lord to look upon, and strong enough to challenge in a sparring match. If such a female is found, alert the guardsmen. At the end of the month I will inspect the women found. If I choose a female, you shall receive a healthy reward.'_

The piece of parchment was crumbled single handedly as his eyes dangerously closed into slits. Bright red crimson filled his vision as his jaw clenched and unclenched, he was having a very difficult time holding onto his anger, and he shook his head and slowly got a firm grip on himself. He understood now, the list of names he saw in his father's desk, why he had to suddenly 'baby-sit' this hanyou girl, to 'teach' her the ways of youkai society. This was just to keep him distracted from thinking of his mother. Dirty bastard... his father forced a distraction on him so he could not refuse such ridicules ideas. He felt like a fool for not being curious enough in his father's plans, well not again. Ever. He dropped the piece of parchment and headed toward the palace. The sound of crickets filled the air; the threat of rain thickened the sky as the sun set behind the sea.

He watched the servants as he walked by, barely making a sound for them to hear, but noticing the tense controlled movements they made as he passed by. He was feared by everyone save one, the one that made him a fool. He growled under his breath as he passed by the hall she resided in. He cursed softly as he found himself staring at her screen door, where was the guard, didn't his father arrange for one to be set up at her door? He walked over, her smell was in there and he could hear careful movements and mumbles. Suddenly the door slid open. He heard her gasp under her breath as her body tensed up.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"I am wondering why your guard is not posted outside your door."

"Oh...heh...I sent him to go get me food."

Pathetic fool, to be bossed around by a hanyou. His eye lids lowered as he resisted the urge to shut the screen door in her face, this was the hanyou his father held just for him, to do as he pleased with her, now that he knew the real reason, and he looked at her differently, as his possession, not just as her damned babysitter. He needed a different approach now. She was staring at him with such soft compassion and what seemed like caution; he wanted to slam the screen door in her face just to watch her bewilderment and quick temper. Great, now he was finding himself wanting to be playful with a stupid hanyou.

"Uh...Sesshomaru?"

"What hanyou?"

"I just wanted to...to thank you for the other day."

"I was ordered to keep you alive, do not take in the silly notion that you're on a higher level with me. You are weak and can't even protect yourself even from the scum of youkai."

He watched as her eyes widened and hardened with pure anger and embarrassment, she watched as her teeth were in suspension of biting down on her lower lip, but her words preventing such a wise action,

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS INSULTING ME! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM; IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN, OKAY! IF YOU THINK IM SO WEAK, WHY DON'T YOU TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT! THEN I CAN FINALLY BEAT YOUR ASS!"

He almost took a step back to clear the ringing in his ears, almost. But that would have made her happy and give her the feeling of triumph, he growled and slammed the screen door in her face. Grinning as the wood splintered and cracked, followed by a sharp yelp of surprise; a string of curses followed shortly after. He turned and headed toward his room, his temper slightly tame from his encounter with the hanyou.

----

"Argh! The nerve of him! Grr…!"

Kagome punched her pillows a few more times, desperately trying to release her anger. Now he was toying with her, not just trying to beat her up. This was ridiculous! She sighed as she looked down at the beaten pillow. Her head snapped up in surprise, not hearing the youkai till he knocked on the door, she grumbled as she got up and opened the door, peeking out at the guard, who held a tray of sweets and milk. She smiled and thanked him, taking the deserts from him and racing back inside, her anger temporarily forgotten as she indulged herself.

-The next morning-

"Hokuto, what is there to do in this palace?"

She watched as the guard fidgeted nervously, not wanting to upset his lord by denying her answers to all her silly girl questions.

"Well, Kagome-sama, you could go and tend to the gardens. Don't most women like that sort of thing?"

Her mouth almost hit the floor. How dare he…categorizing her with all women! Oh well, there was no use defending her individuality with a man, a youkai man at that. She nodded as she started to walk out of the wing. She decided to wear something nice and bright today, an orange Kimono with large light blue circles littered around it to be exact. She turned around and looked at the guard following her every movement,

"Well, aren't you going to show me where the gardens are?"

"Uh, yes, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled as he stepped ahead of her but only slightly, so she was still in his side vision. She tucked her hands in her sleeves as they winded through the palace, she lowered her eyes as she felt the servants stop and openly stare at her, she self consciously felt the tips of her ears, making her neck tingle. Why did it seem that all youkai were so mean and cold hearted? Would she ever find someone that had compassion and a kind personality? Probably not, but she could still dream,

"Here you are, Kagome-sama."

It felt as though a weight had been attached to her chin and it left her jaw hanging, it was beautiful. That was the only word that formed in her head; spring time was definitely a beautiful time of the year. She finally let herself gasp from the overwhelming smell of flowers, there were Sakura trees fat with pink and white blossoms, Japanese honeysuckle vines lined around the small bamboo fence, she smiled in childish delight, entering the bamboo gate and walking down the small dirt path that wound around the half archer garden. There was a pond in the middle of the garden, decorated with a long arched bridge, filled with the biggest coy fish Kagome had ever seen, lily pads littered all around. A handful of servants were attending to the trees and flowers all around the garden, dusting off the ancient statues and a large shrine at the end of the garden. Soon Kagome dived herself in with the servants, helping them water the trees and plants and pull the weeds away from the pond.

A few hours later, Kagome's guard had his chin rested on his chest as he leaned against one of the palace posts. She got up from her kneeling position, frowning down at the dirt that clung to her Kimono. She made a sad attempt at brushing it away but sighed and gave up. She was finished clearing the weeds away from the small shrubs, it seemed that they got forgotten every once in a while because they were in the very back of the garden, she looked around making sure they were no other patches of plants left forgotten, she noticed a barely there warn down pathway leading around the corner of a thick growth of maple trees. Full of curiosity she followed the path, looking around to make sure no one saw, the servants were retiring for the afternoon anyway. She stopped once the path ended to what seemed like a replica of the first garden, only there was a smaller pond with no fish and a narrow bridge, the plants were withering and wilting away in the wind, struggling to survive on their own. She slowly walked into the garden, there were special herbs she didn't recognize and other herbs that she did. But they were in desperate need of attention. There were flowers lined up and littered around the pond, they were exotic and foreign to her. This seemed like a very private garden, like it belonged to someone and they had simply stopped coming to care for it. Rose petals littered the pond, brown and wrinkled from age, pansies and dahlias bent over in what seemed like agony, struggling to hold on.

Kagome frowned slightly and sat down near a patch of flowers and started to pick away at the weeds that surrounded and glared at the beautiful plant. The wind picked up slightly and Kagome watched as a handful of pedals fell off the rose bush, carried in the wind like plumb fairies only to fall hopelessly into the pond.

"I am starting to believe you like to toy with my anger."

"W-what! How did you-huh? Toy with you! I am minding my own business thank you very much!"

"You are creating a mess in my mother's gardens!"

Kagome's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide as tea saucers. His mother's garden? Was that why it was so secluded and away from the first garden? She would have never known if it weren't for him. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he rested against a maple tree, glaring down at her. He seemed tense and anxious; his eyes seemed to be holding some kind of great dilemma inside.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"...No. Continue."

She was almost fainted. What! He just said she was making a mess! She shrugged it off, it wasn't exactly slave labor and it pleased her to clean a garden. She stole quick glances at him as he looked off into the distance in deep thought, when he wasn't trying to kill her, he was actually incredibly handsome, and smooth and lickable...lickable? Kagome stop it! She shook her head of such weird thoughts. After a few minutes the silence grew too thick for her, and she cleared her throat calmly avoiding his gaze,

"Were you close to your mother?"

She could cut the tension that instantly spread with a knife. And her question was answered with silence; she opened her mouth to begin a string of apologies. Maybe she had offended him?

"Perhaps…she was a stupid female who took to many risks."

"Oh. What about your father?"

"You ask too many questions wench. My father only mated for the power."

Even though this was the first real conversation they had, and probably the last, she had to end it because she didn't want to cross invisible, obviously sensitive lines. She remained quiet until the sun started to darken and fall quietly working with a light hum in her throat, she gasped when she heard his voice behind her

"Come. It's getting late."

Kagome looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the garden with what seemed like a thoughtful yet sorrowful look. She wanted to reassure him that it was okay to feel sad when someone passed away, but it probably wasn't what he wanted to hear,

"You will tend to the gardens at the end of every week. My mother has a book of notes on how to care for the plants."

"Hey! I'm not some slave you can suddenly announce gardener-"

"Then at dawn you will train three hours with me. After that I will send for a teacher to educate you."

"Hey! I never asked for this!"

"So why should I care, hanyou? You have no choice in the matter, and you are useless wandering around."

Kagome frowned and glared at his retreating back, kicking the dirt with mild anger as she followed him,

"Whatever happened to freedom?"

-------

Eko sighed a heavy, exhausted, one of those bad day sighs as she entered the hut. It was pitch black with no moon to offer any light, from memory she grabbed the candle by the window and held it to the dying ambers in the middle of the hut. She felt old as she struggled to sit down on the cot, her bones and muscles protesting.

She forced her life to go back to normal, for the sake of living and surviving. She had to stop crying every night and move on. She told herself that it was better knowing she was alive than dead. Kagome would get past her anger and come and visit her, she had to.

"What am I going to do with myself?"

"You are going to tell me who Kagome's father is, Ningen."

Eko yelped and looked toward the corner of the hut, why hadn't she noticed him? Was she really that tired? He looked huge in her hut, he was huge. He had to sit on his haunches just to fit. He stared at her intently, never moving and threatening her with his silent stare.

"Lord Tashio-"

She was on the verge of lecturing him about breaking and entering and how it was very rude, but he owned the property her hut was on and bit her tongue back,

"I...I didn't see you there. Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps…?"

"No. Answer the question."

"Lord Tashio, I am very tired, and the history of Kagome's father is quite long."

"You try my patience, ningen. Prepare your story for Sunday."

She blinked and he was gone. She sighed as she lay down on her cot and hung her arm around her eyes, shaking her head. This situation seemed to be getting very sticky and she wanted nothing to do with it. She was probably breaking a few serious laws for not obeying her lord, but she was so weary she couldn't even worry about it. The only thing that let her drift into sleep was the fact that her daughter was safe, for the time being.

------

"Baku! Send this out to the lord of the North, I'm sure father hasn't noticed, but there are a rising number of bandits crossing our borders."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Are you sure Tashio hasn't sent one already?"

"Just go."

Baku bowed deeply then scurried off to yell at the messenger, elaborating that the message was very important and it should be delivered right away.

The message wasn't really a warning to the Lord of the North, he sent it to the North just to get Baku away for a while, the message was only to aware the Lord of Bandits that might be crossing over to his borders.

Sesshomaru pulled out the scroll he hid in the drawer and began to unravel it, if any one caught him reading in his father's office, they'd begin to think it was his favorite past time. Sesshomaru no longer cared if anyone saw him or not, he was so intent on finding what he was searching for that he didn't notice the sudden stillness of the palace until he looked out of the window, the moon offering no sympathy with those with bad eyesight.

He glared at the offending darkness as he swiftly got up, rolling up the piece of parchment in his hands as he walked out of his fathers office and into his own room to meditate on the information he had gained in the scroll.

"Sesshomaru, I promise you a thorough beating if I find that you were snooping through my office."

It wasn't a question but an empty threat that Sesshomaru didn't bother to blink at. He turned and looked at his father standing at the end of the hall a few yards away from him, he took a careful deep breath through his nose and arched a brow,

"Did you get your hands dirty with all the human filth you walked through today, Father?"

He wondered if he should let his father know that he knew of his plans about Kagome. (He knew that I knew that you knew...lol) His father would never willingly admit it to his face, but he'd love to make him uncomfortable with his new discovery.

"Tell me father, does Kagome like to fight first and please later? Or have you yet to explain her duties to me yet? Should I teach her myself or should l let you handle that, since you seem to have a great knowledge of my personal preferences."

Sesshomaru let a small smirk linger on his lips as he sensed his father's tension; he turned and continued toward his room, his hands squeezing around the scroll he held, letting himself bask in glory with his weapon of surprise. He would continue to beat his father and gain the upper hand rightfully.

------

Ooohh no! what's gonna happen, what Sesshomaru's Father gonna do now!

Sorry if It's a little late, I tried! But I got a job that wants me there every day! I'm starting to regret it.

I hope you like this, and please note that I am taking all your suggestions into mind but altering them to my liking and how it fits in with the story. If I use a direct suggestion, don't worry I will give credit where credit is due!

Thanks

Just 1 Girl


	11. A Wolfs Tale

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru is very hard to let go...but for the sake of not being sued, I know he's not mine.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'll save the excuses for you, and just let you read it. The story is really getting on a roll now huh? I'm glad you guys like it!

AN: update, and I want to thank my Beta-reader, Linsdy for sticking with me and helping me with ideas and correcting my chapters. Thanks!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

She was making a check list in the back of her head as she strolled down the market street, quietly glancing at all the foods and goods the merchants pleaded her to buy. Some, wisely enough, stood and watched silently for signs of interest or thieves.

Eko took a handful of her savings and bought some new wicker baskets and foods for the dinner tonight. She knew he was coming and she wasn't about to be caught with her eyes closed this time. She would make herself look dignified, let him see the control she had over her life. Maybe then he would give her Kagome back.

A few more purchases of long desired items and desserts and she headed back toward her hut. She rehearsed what she was going to say to him on her way home and trying to predict how he would react. It was like throwing stones into the lake and trying to predict the number of ripples.

Eko finished all her chores, which took her twice as long as before, where Kagome would help lift all the heavy things and get the cobwebs in the corner. She wasn't going to cry over her daughter anymore, she was going to do something about it. This was an opportunity to get her baby back.

--A few hours later—

She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her sleeve, looking outside the window as she sat with her legs crossed in front of the fire. To an on looker, she probably looked like she was waiting for death itself to barge in and steal her away.

The soup bubbled as the small fire crackled under the pot. She sighed and stirred it a few times and set the ladle down, she didn't see the shadow she was waiting for pass by her window, but she felt the cool breeze that blew the flap of her door slightly open.

"I am assuming you took your time in preparing for this meeting?"

She should have been expecting that, but her heart still leaped into her throat and she was silent for a few minutes, desperately trying to regain the composure she spent all day building.

"Don't be scared human, it smells awful. Are you going to serve me or are we going to stare at the food?"

"Y-yes Lord Tashio. Sorry, you just startled me, I was expecting a knock."

Kagome often made comments about how she could smell her emotions, and she often wondered exactly how it smelt to her. It must be ten times worse for a full blooded demon to smell her sweat and fear. She served them both, delicately sipping the soup wondering if it would be her last meal or not, she could feel him starring right through her as she ate. He never touched his soup.

"Come, you are half way finished and can eat later. I am a busy Lord and you have kept me waiting long enough."

This was it, this was the moment she was dreading since she woke up this morning. She cleared her throat as she set the bowl down, smoothing out the lines on her clothing as she slowly looked up at him, and then past his shoulder, picking up the memories she dug up this morning.

"It was such a long time ago, my Lord. Forgive me if I take a moment to remember all of it."

Silence. He obviously wasn't amused by her tactics of dragging this out to be longer than necessary.

"I met Kagome's father when I was abandoned by my parents. My father left for the war and my mother started to lose her mind to hallucinations and disappeared one night, probably to go find my father. I stayed for a while, thinking both of them would return and to take care of me. I was fifteen at the time and decided I was old enough to start my own family, the whole village knew my situation and refused to help me..."

Eko's eyes glazed over as she mumbled on about the humiliation the village put her through and the pain of having to leave her only home, the memories stabbing at closed wounds she never thought would be revealed again,

"I roamed around for a while, doing little jobs here and there to earn money, until I found a village near the mountains and began to search for jobs for the villagers. It was the only village that was nice to me and actually welcomed me in. I worked for the Inn keeper and his wife and earned my way to live in one of the small rooms in the back. I became good friends with their own daughter Noriko. It was three months after my stay when the attack happened. A pack of wolves devoured the town, me and Noriko ran for the shed but she was too slow, I tried to save her but...but...I couldn't...I wasn't strong enough."

Flashback

"Norie! Norie, get up! Hurry!"

"I can't Eko, just go! Keep going, before they get to you!"

"No I'm not leaving you! C'mon!"

Eko screamed a shrill high pitched scream as the snarling wolf charged full force at the two of them, clamping down instantly on Noriko's neck. Eko watched in horror as her only friend was thrashed around like a play toy. The sound of a soft but loud snap brought her out of her trance, and Eko charged at the wolf, pounding her fists on its head as it continued to chew at her friend.

"Get off her! Stop it!"

The wolf growled and snapped at Eko, tearing the skin on her hands and wrists, blood beginning to drip off her palm. She stared horrified at the blood and turned and ran, hearing the wolf pound behind her, she turned and kicked as hard as she could in the wolfs face, hearing some bones snap and the loud cry of the wolf as it started to paw at its face. She ran purely on adrenaline, locking the shed door and climbing up to the top floor, knocking down the ladder and stacking the hay on all the exits. She trembled as she crawled toward the drop window and opened it enough so she could see outside.

She tore off the bottom hem of her clothing and began to wrap her wrists, wincing at the sharp pain; luckily the bite missed her vein, but nearly got a chunk of the side of her hand. Eko sniffled as she watched the cloth clot up with blood, she put pressure on it with her other hand as she continued to watch the outside, and she stared at the dead body of her friend, tears flowing down her cheeks as she choked back sobs.

As suddenly as the wolves appeared, all of them raised their head at once, as if on call. Leaving and howling as they ran back where they came from. She watched as the few survivors slowly crept out of their hiding places to help the injured. She saw Noriko's father crawl, injured toward Noriko, tears blurred her vision as she barely made out the shaking shoulders of the man crying. She gasped under her breath as a group of men suddenly appeared in the middle of the village; she wiped her eyes so she could see them clearly. Were they here to help them? They were dressed in a barbaric way and started to shove and laugh with each other as they poked the dead with their feet. The wolves were mingled with the men, wagging their tales and running around the dead, as if in triumph of their attack.

Eko watched as the men picked up the injured and sliced their throats, dropping them where they found them. Eko began to sob into her arm, knowing they were going to get Noriko's father. She couldn't bear to watch. What she missed was one of the men coming over to the shed and silently jumping on the roof, and opening the window door all the way, sneaking in, and stepping over her body. Eko stilled as she felt something fuzzy brush against her leg. She sniffed as she slowly raised her head, turning to look up at a man dressed in furs, looking back down at her.

"You know its traumatizing to watch your village die, don't you?"

"So why don't you just kill me and end my misery! Like you did with everyone else!"

"Most victims would plead for the lives, given the opportunity."

Eko stared hard at the man glaring at him with all the hate that gathered with in that short amount of time. He wasn't fazed by her hatred, he a strong jaw line and pointy ears poking out from long shining black hair that whipped around his mid back, his eyes matching his hair, glittering with curiosity as he looked at her. He was obviously strong, not just in his body, but the way he held himself, and probably the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life time. (Imagine a Sesshomaru with black hair and black eyes...)

"What are you staring at? Never seen a demon before?"

"No. I've never seen an ugly one before. You'd be the first."

She saw his eyes widen just a fraction and she grinned inwardly to herself, if she was going to die, she wasn't going without trying to inflict any kind of pain, physical (doubt it) or mental upon her killer.

The next thing she knew she was being shoved against the wall, she had to turn her head to avoid his face in hers. She hissed slightly due to the pain in her wrist as her body began to tremble,

"Hm...I like the smell of fear on you. I think my pack would too...they haven't had a woman in such a long time."

"No! Please!-"

"So there is some submission in you after all..."

Eko's mouth dropped as she turned her head to stare at him, their noses barely touching, she growled and began to pound her fists on his shoulder, thrashing her body and kicking her legs,

"You dirty bastard!"

She whimpered and stopped still as she looked at her wrist suddenly in his hand, the bandage sliced clean off by a single claw, she winced as he nicked her skin, fresh blood pooling around the old. Her eyes widened as he lifted her hand his lips and lapped up the fresh blood, opening the wound in the process. He started to lick that too, all the while this stone black eyes staring into hers, trapping their eyes together somehow. She couldn't look away, she couldn't feel disgust, or hatred, or anything, she knew that she should; but her mind was fuzzy, no coherent thought could be formed as a chill went down her back and her cheeks flushed in innocent desire.

"Hmm...I see. You're the ugliest human I've ever seen as well..."

End Flashback

Eko looked down at the faded scares on her hands, sniffling as she looked away, she was so stupid. To just forget that he was the one who killed her best friend, she sighed and shook her head, clearing away the memories as she looked up at him

"I didn't know who he was...I knew he was the leader, and I knew he despised me after I became pregnant. He tried to kill me, saying he didn't want a dirty bloodline. But I got away..."

Flashback

Eko screamed as he charged toward her, his eyes red and frantic, he flung away the fur covers, scratching her skin in the process.

"What's the matter with you? It's me! Eko! Don't you recognize me you crazy fool?"

"You're dead! That's what I recognize! You need to die, how dare you! Don't you know anything? You moron! That's what I get for having a human as a whore!"

The words cut deep as she scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding in her ears, something yelling in the back of her head to run for it.

And that's exactly what she did, she ran toward the back of the cave where she knew there was a small exit, she stumbled but caught herself, her clothing snagging on the sharp edges of the wall.

"What makes you think you can run from me?"

She screamed as she ran the other way, pumping her legs as hard as she could, escaping through the other side of the cave and down the hill where the cave rested. The wolves growled and snapped at her as she ran by, sensing their masters discomfort. She couldn't think, she just had to run, to get away from him.

Eko ran until she simply collapsed, she didn't know how long it had been or even if he was still after her, her heart pounding all over her body and her legs burning like someone was trying to rip her muscles apart. She rolled onto her side and curled up in a ball, where the rest of her energy was spent sobbing into the cold unforgiving earth.

End Flashback

"Hmm...I believe I know of the clan you speak of...they were violent and wild a while back..."

Eko nodded as she finally looked up at him, her eyes watering as she tried to close the door full of memories that she opened.

"You have done good, human. I will leave you in peace now..."

"Wait! What about Kagome? Don't I get to see her? After all I've told you? Please, let me see her, I have to see her!"

"Do not attempt to demand anything of me human. If you see your daughter, it will be under my permission, not anyone else's."

He left just as quietly as he came in, the flap swaying just slightly. Eko stared at the spot he was standing a few seconds ago, her face trying to control the sobs that threatened to control her. But it was no use as she simply cried and sobbed into her hands. It would take her ages to forget again.

--------------

Sesshomaru watched his father walk in through the gates, he seemed hurried and anxious about something by the way he nearly sped off toward his studies. His golden hues narrowed and reflected the glow of the rising sun over the horizon. Was his father up to no good again? Did he have the patience to find out...not exactly but his curiosity was stronger now. He watched the sun for a few more minutes until it was half way up and the gray fog started to clear. She was late. He turned and walked toward her door and leaned his ear close to the screen, he could hear movement and curses and suddenly the door flung open. He corrected himself just in time before she looked up at him.

"You're late."

"I am not! I'm awake, aren't I? You know there shouldn't be a name for this hour. It shouldn't even exist!"

"If the sun did not rise at dawn, then we would have eternal night time."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her feet, realizing she had forgotten about her shoes, she huffed and ran back to go get them. She shoved them on, hopping on one foot as she followed Sesshomarus retreating back, growling and cursing as she shoved the last shoe on too hard. She quickened her pace and was striding along besides him as they neared the dojo. Her mind was alert yet she could feel the fuzziness of sleep trying to take control again as they entered the dojo. She was nervous but anxious to know what he was going to teach her, she stopped in the middle as he walked toward the wall of wooden weapons. She arched a brow as he didn't pick any of them and instead turned and headed back over to her. Before she could open her mouth, he raised his hand to strike her, her eyes widened as she covered her face and screamed at him

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he lowered his hand, a deep silent sigh went through his body as he realized he would have to go through the basics and work his way up with her. He reached over and gently plucked her hands away from her face, starring down at her.

"Never flinch when your about to be attacked. You become vulnerable. Always be ready for an attack."

At least she was taking him seriously instead of laughing in his face. He noticed how she bit the inside of her lip to stay focused in listening to him. Her hair was tied back by a ribbon, loose hairs framing her face and her bangs bringing attention to her eyes. Her lashes were long and swooped gently, as if caressing her skin every time she blinked. Sesshomaru frowned at his train of thoughts and blink to clear them away. Where did that come from? She was a hanyou…she had dirty blood running through her, why had his mind led him into thinking like that? He went a little too fast, his anger fueling his motion as he raised his hand and brought it toward her head, her eyes widened just slightly as she took just a fraction of a second to take control, his wrist was blocked by hers, a soft thud of their skin could be heard as he watched her stare at her wrist blocking his.

"You hesitated."

"But I still did it."

The rest of the afternoon was Kagome trying to block Sesshomaru's hits. He came at her randomly, but slowly so she had time to figure out how to block him. When the sun was in the middle of the sky, it was then Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was sweating and panting just slightly as she tried to keep up with him. Strands of escaped hair hung around her neck at the small hairs around her face were plastered to her forehead and cheeks.

"We're finished. Go meditate under that tree."

Kagome arched a brow, not questioning the sudden end, nodding to him; she groaned as she rubbed her sore wrists and walked over to the pointed tree, wiping the damp sweat away from her forehead. What on earth does Meditate mean? Relax? Yea...I can do that, I was up at dawn, I deserve a little relaxation. Kagome smirked as she situated herself against the tree and got comfortable, once she laid her head against the bark, sleep overwhelmed her.

A sneer was barely visible as he watched her fall asleep, her chin resting on her chest. He could be cruel and wake her up, but he didn't want his mind to leave to those thoughts again. He left her sleeping as he walked inside to talk to his father. Wondering all the while how had she gotten into his mind in the first place? Tomorrow, he would be harder on her, not letting her fall asleep or her fatigue get to her.

"Yes Lord Tashio, would you like more sake?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow as he looked toward the element youkai and to his father. She seemed devoted to him, making sure his every need was taken care of. Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he looked toward his father who was re-reading some documents.

"Since when do you have whores bowing to your feet?"

He noticed that the said whore was now intently starring at him; he turned his head slightly and glared at her, giving her a silent warning for her insolence for staring at him. She quickly blushed and lowered her eyes. She had long flowing red and orange hair, with orange eyes to match; he squinted as he took a long slow sniff toward her. She smelled like fire and smoke and she reeked of his fathers smell. But there was something else about her, something he was sure his father knew but didn't care about.

"And why do you keep her at your heels?"

"Because, she warms my bed at night."

Another disgusted sneer as he turned to look at the woman.

"Leave us, whore. You're throat will bleed if I smell you eves dropping."

He watched as her body tense as she bit her lip, probably keeping a smart ass remark back. She left the room, her fists balled up and her head lowered. He waited until her footsteps turned the hall as he looked back toward his father.

"Why is she here?"

"Because she killed all the candidates I had lined up for you."

So he was admitting it now…good. That was why the woman gave him such an intense stare; she had killed to be his whore, not his fathers. She was probably going through his father to get to him. The edge of his lips jerked up in an amused smirk, this would be interesting to watch, she would definitely try to find a time to approach him and offer her services. She was too predictable.

"So I'm assuming you know of her plans?"

"Yes, I am aware of them. They will not get that far though. I am assuming also you sensed the power coming from her?"

"Hm...she would be interesting to fight with."

"But that is not the reason you came here, son."

Sesshomaru almost forgot what he wanted to say to his father, he looked at the document his father was still reading.

"Do you doubt the alignment of the wolf clan? You smell of that retched hanyou's mother. What has she said?"

"Well, there is nothing to hide from you boy, so yes, I do doubt it. Around the time your hanyou was born, was when the leader of the clan disappeared. He was strong, one of the reasons I did not wish to fight his clan. But I am trying to discover his name and the reason of his disappearance."

"I do not recall his name. I saw him only once on the edge of the territory."

Sesshomaru remembered everything about that wolf, he was strong and arrogant, and he was only a small boy when his curiosities lead him outside the gates. His mother had to come and pry the small Sesshomaru off of the wolf's leg. He had bitten that wolf because he called him a wimpy dog and that his territory was going to be over thrown by him and him alone. He even remembered the scolding he got from his mother that day and the harsh smack on the bottom.

"And when was this? Why didn't I get informed of your wandering? Your mother never told me anything about your disobedience."

"It is of no importance now, obviously. Tell me when you figure out his name."

He left and went out back toward the Dojo to see if Kagome was still sleeping.

'I've never seen a lazier being.'

-------------

Odonata cursed under her breath as she watched him walk the opposite way, he was even more handsome than the last glimpse she got of him. She wanted to dominate him, to make him submit, just to see his face. Although her fantasy was hot, she knew it would never happen; he would kill her before she made him yield to her. She slowly followed him, making sure to keep extra quiet, so he wouldn't hear her. She wanted to get in his good graces, so she could slowly warm her way onto him.

She watched from the crack in the screen door as he went out to the huge wooden dojo, he stood there for what seemed like ages, and Odonata had to look around to see if he was actually looking at something. There, a small lump against a tree and she had to squint her eyes to make out the figure, it was a hanyou girl! A small insignificant hanyou girl had taken her place at Sesshomaru's side! How had Lord Tashio allowed this? And why was Sesshomaru putting up with it? Now her attention would be focused on tormenting that girl, to drive her away, no doubt the girl already had feelings for him. Odonata grinned, the tips of her fangs pointing out as she started to form a plan to get rid of this problem. Yes...it would be only her by Sesshomarus side; it would be her and only her, queen of the Western Lands. That had a very nice ring to it. This girl didn't seem that hard to get rid of, she was probably weak anyway. Though she couldn't tell if she was pretty or not, all she could see were small ears poking from her head in a sea of black hair.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, hanyou."

---------------

Hey! I hope you liked it, I really don't know how to describe fighting scenes like that. So if there's a website or fan-fic story that someone can suggest as an example, I would be forever grateful. Because this is what will start their relationship. Right? Right. So it is your sworn duty, as a reader, to help the author! Haha, you don't have to though. I'll figure it out somehow.

Hopefully Next chapter won't take as long. I'm having a blast writing this.

Just 1 Girl


	12. Lets Play A Game

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Disclaimer: I can pretend sometimes, cant I?

AN: I can handle whatever you're going to say, just don't throw things! And an excuse is just that, an excuse. So I'll spare us all from the excuses of my delay. Mainly the things most writers have to put off writing: school, work, family and writers block. You all have wonderful suggestions for this story, and I want my story to go perfectly, and I wouldn't be able to do it with out reviews. I think you'll all like this chapter.

Thank you for sticking by me and encouraging me forward.

And thanks to Lindsay for your help and patience. (Aww! No Problem )

&&&&

The servant slammed down the tray of food in front of Kagome, causing her to startle and to give the servant a wary but curious look. The servant just gave the slightest hint of a sneer and turned to serve Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed with a great deal of annoyance that the pretty looking servant smiled and nearly purred over him, serving his food, making the faintest of sounds with the tray. Kagome wanted to snicker as Sesshomaru took no notice and waved the servant away like a fly.

The two of them sat and ate in uncomfortable silence, Kagome at one end of the very long low oak table, the ice prince at the other end, the cushions they sat on made her want to cuddle up and fall asleep, they were the half her size and twice as long, full of feathers and thick cotton. The table itself was at least twelve feet long, with a very impassionate Sesshomaru at the other end. They look to be in one of the many guest dining rooms. She had seen similar rooms and could only guess it was held for private meetings, the room itself was decorated lavishly, as if this was the top of all the dining rooms. There were Japanese paintings and rugs hung across the walls, and large feminine fans with extravagant paintings.

"Was this-?"

"Yes. Are you satisfied?"

"Do you-"

"No, I do not, and I don't care to tell you."

Kagome huffed and glared at him.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say! I was going to ask you if any one else comes in here."

Sesshomaru gave the slightest indignation to her question and looked down at his food, grumbling to himself at the sloppy appearance, the meat and rice should not be mixed or even touching, he finally looked back up and took a quick glance around the room. Which he hadn't done since the minute he sat down, it felt like his mother had been in here only but a few minutes ago, yet the linger of dust and mold proved otherwise.

"Not with out my permission, now it is customary in youkai society to eat in silence. Can you handle that?"

He felt satisfied as he watched her bristle and blush, snapping her mouth shut to keep any insults from coming out, and soon they both concentrated on their food. It wasn't really youkai customs to eat in silence, but he figured it was the only way to keep her quiet and ward off any further questions about his mother. The lunch was just to see how she acted in a civilized manner, she did well. Her mother must've taught her a few things. Nosy hanyou, it was probably her human side giving off her ugly curiosity. He also noticed that the wench that served them earlier was lingering around the door way, her ear leaning toward them. He found it very interesting that his father let the girl out of his sight. The servant had scared off the original servant that was supposed to serve them. Sesshomaru did not like to be thought of as an ignorant fool and would have to teach this wench a lesson. He cleared his throat and waited for the girl to come out.

Kagome had already finished her food and nearly drooled when she saw Sesshomaru's plate still full of food. Her appetite just never seemed to leave her. She sighed when the servant came out, frowning as she observed the girl's waist long fiery hair of different oranges and reds streaking down, her eyes were bright orange and flickered just like the tips of flames. She was very pretty, not a speck of dirt on her servant clothes or anywhere for that matter. Something wasn't right about this girl. She was too pretty to even be a servant, so why was she bowing with deep respect and lusting after Sesshomaru?

"Where is my regular servant?"

Kagome watched as the girl startled and fumbled for an answer, nervously wringing her hands behind her back as she answered him,

"She was sick, Sesshomaru-sama. I thought it was unwise to let her serve your food and let you catch infection."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, even she could tell truth from a lie, and she didn't need super smelling capabilities.

"You thought? You are a servant in this palace, you do not think, nor lie. You serve."

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, please...let me explain-"

"No. You will be punished for your insolence."

The servant silently bowed low to Sesshomaru and Kagome almost jumped out of her seat when the girl shot her the most hateful glare she had ever seen in her life. If looks could kill! She arched a confused brow as the girl turned and briskly walked out.

"Uh..."

"When you are finished eating, you may go to your room."

Kagome watched, dumbstruck as Sesshomaru just dismissed her and got up, without touching his food and left the room. She huffed, then quickly stiffened as she felt the servant watch her and sensed that there would be nothing good once Sesshomaru left if the servant chose to come back in the room. She too followed Sesshomaru out the door, frowning at the waste of food that she would've eaten.

&&&&&

Kagome's growl wasn't great, but she got the point across, even if it did sound almost like a strangled cat. She never liked it when anyone pointed it out either, especially since Sesshomaru was trying to intimidate her with his own growl.

"It comes from the chest, Hanyou. You can practice this by yourself, so my ears won't have to bleed."

She glared and decided to scoff instead, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, it was nothing but verbal war with them, and their sparring matches. Which by the way she had yet to win, Kagome watched him as he turned around grinning maliciously as she stalked toward him; and once he was about to turn around she pounced onto his shoulders, clamping his eyes shut as she sat on his shoulders, laughing as he growled and clawed at her arms.

"Wench! Get off me this moment, or you will not live to regret the day!"

"You're just mad cause' you can't take that incredibly large; dead stick out of your ass!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his shoulders tense up and his body froze. Her face paled as she slowly started to retreat her hands. She didn't even have time to scream from surprise once she was taken hold of and thrown off; landing roughly on her back with a loud thud, her body pinned beneath his. She stared up at the very angry Sesshomaru, his eyes glittering from the raising sun, their noses were nearly touching and Kagome could smell the slightly heated, musky smell of his skin.

"If you wanted to play, Hanyou, then we'll do it my way..."

She was about to protest, not knowing he would become some kind of psycho on her, until suddenly his lips dug into hers, it was rough but demanding. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, he was looking back at her with such authority and challenging nature, he made it seem like he had all the right to kiss her. Her body reacted before she could form a coherent thought, heat shot down her spine and her fingers dug into the course sand of the dojo. She almost whimpered like a deprived puppy when he pulled away and stood up. Her face flushed instantly as she realized what just happened between them. Her heart seemed like it was permantly swelled and throbbing in her chest. She sat up and looked away from him as he just continued to stare at her

"I'm surprise you're not jumping all over me; women would die for that kind of chance."

Her eyes widened in shock and pure fury as she looked at him, growling this time like a real youkai, it was deep, threatening and gave him a clear warning he was about to get the crap knocked out of him. She stood up and stomped her feet, her hair and backside covered in sand, she looked positively livid as she charged at him, pounding at his chest and face which he easily avoided.

"You get sloppy when you're mad."

"Argh! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru watched with amazement as she turned and headed out the dojo and to her mediating tree. He didn't really know why he'd gone that far, but he knew it would bring some kind of excitement for the day, her lips were soft and velvety, and he could nearly feel the heat coming off her skin. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, he shouldn't have done that, not when his inner youkai would demand more of it. He calmly dusted off any sand that got on him and turned to head back toward his quarters.

&&&

Baku scurried down the hall way and into Lord Tashio's office, where one of the servants waited. He cleared his throat and prepared himself to give a very stern lecture, he didn't normally have to lecture the servants and he didn't exactly like it. He needed to be on good terms so everything went well. He entered the door and his mouth instantly turned into a frown, this wasn't one of the servants, this one was temporary.

"Hah! They sent YOU to scold me?"

His frown deepened as he shut the door and put his hands on his hips.

"Now look here, you are under Lord Tashio household and law, you will obey them or suffer the consequences. I can go tell our Lord right now that you are wild and out of control and there will be worse punishments than a lecture."

The girl merely scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning her back to him to continue to watch out the window. There was a faint sneer on her face as she stared at something obviously more intriguing.

"It is not under your authority to change servants whenever you please. And you only have a few more days left before your agreement to Lord Tashio is fulfilled."

"Only a few more days? Hmm...and…if I kill someone else? Will I be able to stay longer?"

"If you kill anyone else, you will be beheaded."

"Then I have a proposal to make to Lord Tashio. Send him to me."

Baku's mouth dropped open at the gall of this girl. He huffed and shook his head

"No, I will do no such thing. Good Day."

Odonata growled low under her breath as the stupid lizard left. She continued to glare down at the figure in the tree near the dojo. She had seen them together and how Sesshomaru was on top of her. This had to stop before it got any further. A slow grin crept against her evil tainted lips as she turned and headed out the door.

(The Next Morning)

"Kagome-sama, I was instructed that you stay in today on Sesshomaru-sama's orders."

Kagome groggily lifted her head and stared at the servant, she looked familiar, but she couldn't tell with that white bonnet cap the girl wore on her head. Kagome nodded and smiled to herself as she lay her head back down on the pillow, feeling glad that Sesshomaru would understand what he put her through from yesterday. She closed her eyes as the Servant came in with a tray of food and began to set it up for Kagome.

A few minutes later, Kagome was jolted awake by a hysteric scream, and soon after felt the covers ripped from her body, nearly sending her undergarments with it. She too screamed for such a surprise and being caught nearly in the nude.

"What do you think your doing you pervert?"

"You were expected to be in the Dojo five minutes ago, wench."

"You said I didn't have to come!"

"And why, you stupid hanyou, would I say something as dumb as that?"

"She told me so herself!"

Sesshomaru looked over at the servant pretending to huddle in the back, her fear a plain lie to a trained eye. He sneered, it was that wench again, so she still wanted to interfere did she.

"And why would you tell Kagome such an absurd thing?"

"Sesshomaru-sama please, forgive me! I just thought-"

"Enough. Kagome, I hope that after this Servant is exterminated, you will not make such a mistake again."

"You're going to kill her!"

"You'd better give her your thanks for your sleeping in."

After that Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left, he was downright pissed that she didn't show up, and that whore was the cause of it. How far would Kagome be played into that wench's hand? He hoped that after Kagome discovered the truth, she'd come to her senses and apologize like she should.

Kagome frowned as she stared at the door, then looked over at the trembling servant with tears in her eyes, her heart wrenched as she got up and went over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders,

"Its okay, he doesn't mean it. He's just grumpy because he doesn't get to beat me up today."

"I truly am sorry, Kagome-sama, I'm new here, and you looked so peaceful... I don't want to die here! I worked my butt off just to work in the house of Lord of the Western Lands. Its only been a few days."

"Shh...I understand. I won't let him kill you. It might have been an idle threat you know. I won't let it happen. Trust me. There is nothing good about wasting a life."

"Thank you Kagome-sama, you're so kind. I don't mean to intrude, but do you really disdain the young Lord that much?"

Kagome sighed as she walked toward her bed and climbed back in it, sitting up against the headboard as she laid the covers over her legs. She frowned because it was a pretty bold question, but then again she didn't exactly hide her hatred for Sesshomaru.

"Well...its not that...it's just…I didn't exactly want to come here, and since I've been here it's been hard to get along with Sesshomaru when he is nothing but mean and selfish."

"Sesshomaru-sama? Please. I understand your position, Kagome. It is hard to be in a place, where you don't know anyone and are...a little…different. Please don't become offended."

Kagome smiled at the servant, suddenly glad she at least made one friend in this place.

"Well thank you...what was your name again?"

"My name? You can just call me Miss Red. I hope you enjoy your breakfast Kagome-sama,"

"Wait, Miss Red. And you can drop the formality, we're all friends here."

The servant grinned shyly and nodded to her, walking out with a farewell, when she closed the door the grin turned from shy to evil as she giggled behind her hand. What an idiot, she was desperate enough to have a friend that she'd choose anyone who was nice to her. She would just keep to this role for a little longer.

&&&&&

Kagome sighed lightly as she got up and wiped the sweat from her brow, the sun was just starting to set and she knew she had made this garden look magnificent. She grinned to herself as she looked around the perfectly trimmed bushes with no hint of any weeds anywhere. The pond was clear and free of moss and mold, humming birds were buzzing around the flowers and she even refurbished the wooden bridge over the pond. She sighed and sat down on a stone benched to admire her work, stripping off her gloves and laying her head back to watch the clouds. How long have I been here? Too long, if I think I'm enjoying myself. Kagome noticed she was dropping a little weight as she kept fighting with Sesshomaru. Her stamina had increased as well.

A small blush swept across her cheeks as she remembered yesterday morning. Why had he done that? What was he trying to prove? Her fingers went to touch lightly on her bottom lip; it was such a weird sensation to be kissed. Her lips had tingled and it spread throughout her whole body, she could've slipped away and gotten lost in that feeling. She wanted him to kiss her again, just to live in that moment once more, but at the same time she refused to let him get near her. I don't want to provoke him or give him the wrong idea. She didn't want to admit it, but Sesshomaru was growing on her, she still didn't know him, she just knew what to look out for. She was having fun with their verbal battles, and she already knew he liked to get her riled up. It was fun in a weird kind of way, and she must have some effect on him if he desired to kiss her, right? He couldn't have done it just to prove that he was better than her.

Kagome shook her head lightly as she looked around her, the sun was going down the horizon and she noticed a small chill against her arms. She sighed softly as she got up, she had completely lost track of time, and she gathered up her things and started the walk back to the palace.

One thing was for sure, if Sesshomaru thought he had the upper hand, he thought wrong; Kagome was going to find a way to win this little war and come out the victor.

&&&&

"Father, have you been keeping an eye on that whore?"

"Hm? Whore? Oh-oh yes, Sesshomaru, she actually made an interesting proposal to me the other day. She says she's been watching you and that girl train and thought it would be interesting to form a tournament, and enter everyone that's worthy-"

"Then the whole palace would think they could fight me."

"No…no one from the palace. And I forbid you to fight; you'd kill half my subjects. But that hanyou has been getting better, hasn't she? Well it was just something to think about, off now pup, I have meetings to attend to."

Sesshomaru turned away and scowled, he hated being called a pup and that damned father of his knew it. He only used that word when he was stressed or angry at someone, mainly him but this time it wasn't him. He walked out and ran back the conversation of that proposal. He wouldn't let Kagome enter, even if she wanted to, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that, half the territory would come just to get a piece of her, but to see their disappointed faces would be interesting, and of course he would have to set the rules to this tournament. Was that whore planning on killing Kagome? Probably, she was so hell bent on being in his bed, he sneered as he entered his hallway, stopping to look down the opposite hall where Kagome's room was. What had driven him to kiss her? It was no matter now since it hadn't affected her way he thought it would, so she was a little stronger than he thought. But his youkai wouldn't be satisfied without some kind of outlet, he growled low under his breath as he entered his studies, almost slamming the sliding down behind him.

&&&&

Lord Tashio grumbled lightly under his breath as he stepped into one of his meeting offices, looking at the young wolf sitting at the end of the dark oak table.

The young wolf got up and bowed respectably to Lord Tashio, showing no outward emotion that he really respected the Lord. He wore furs around his privates and had his black hair tied up high on his head with a head band, signifying he was the leader, with his strength and speed, and professional manner that he presented to the lord, whom he knew held no respect for his wolf clan or the leader, just because he was younger than most leaders.

"Well, young Koga, how have things been going in your clan?"

&&&&

Sorry, I had to stop there, just to give you guys something to know that I did not flake on anyone. This is the first chapter where everything starts setting into action, so I hope you guys are excited!

I am getting a lot essays piling up on my desk recently, so I am a little sick of typing and if I missed any thing that draws attention, let me know! But thanks for the support you guys! I really do appreciate it, and I really am sorry for causing the long wait.

Just 1 Girl


	13. To Submit Or Not to Submit

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. But I own this spiffy 1985 computer! Haha

AN: thanks again guys for your support! I'm really glad everyone likes the way it's going now. So here's another chapter for you all to relish in! (edited! Yay Linsday)

Enjoy!

&&&&&&

"All is good, Lord Tashio. My clan is secure. Is this a business meeting, Lord Tashio?"

Kouga stared intently at the Lord of the West, curious as to why he was called in for a meeting with the lord. He tensed in his seat as the Lord gave him a critical look.

"I arranged this meeting because I have found suspecting evidence that leads me to question your alliance with my lands."

Kouga almost let his mouth drop, almost. What was harder was keeping his rage from breaking loose. His jaw tensed as he closed his way to what looked to be a calm organized matter, but both knew it was not the case.

"I am sorry to hear this, Lord Tashio. If you do not mind me asking, what is the cause of your sudden suspicion?"

Tashio eyed the young leader carefully, was it wise to let him in on this suspicion, would he confess, or did the pup even know what he was talking about? He sighed and clasped his hands together, leaning back in his seat.

"Are you aware of any particular hanyous, young leader?"

Kouga frowned as he stared down at the oak table. Hanyous? What was this about; was it wise to tell the Lord of the clan's misfortune?

"No, Lord Tashio. Is there some importance to this particular hanyou you seek?"

"Hm, only if there is any information to bring forth. Now unfortunately I have to call this meeting to an end. I will call you back if I have any further questions. Good day, Kouga."

Kouga stared after the Lord of the Western Lands, frowning as he contemplated over their meeting. Why did the lord want to know about a hanyou? Was he looking for the same hanyou that went missing from their clan, or was that just a rumor he heard in his early days? Well it obviously had to do with his wolf clan, and he would figure this out before Lord Tashio did. He had gained the right to leadership when he was fairly young, having been the heir to the famous Katashi, the former leader, his father who mysteriously disappeared, it was rumored that a hanyou child corrupted his mind and he wandered the forest like a mad man. But that was before Kouga even knew he had a father, he was so sheltered with his mother he didn't come out of the cave until his mother passed away a decade ago.. He didn't dwell much on what the truth could really be. His frown deepened like the questioning dark pit in a lake as he stood and left the room to reunite with his clan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a few days, and every day Kagome was training with Sesshomaru. Odonata sneered as she watched from afar, even when she was mediating, which that little whore actually practiced now instead of sleeping, that ice dog wouldn't let her or anyone near. Did he know? Of course he knew, he was watching her manipulate Kagome, but why, for what reasons?

There wasn't much to snoop through, the girl hardly brought anything with her, just a few ugly looking pieces of jewelry, and she needed more to find a way to keep Kagome under her control.

(A few hours later)

"Hey Red, what's up?"

Odonata smiled at the girl, hugging the girl, proving that they were friends to everyone around them, inside she was shuddering with disgust.

"I am finished with my chores; do you want to take a walk with me?"

Soon the two were walking side by side through the gardens and along the walls of the property. No one bothered to give them a second glance, everyone just figured that only two lowly people would make friends to stop being lonely.

"Hey Kagome...where's your family? Aren't they close by?"

She watched as Kagome's demeanor changed from sickeningly positive to utter devastation. She went inside herself, probably bringing up lost memories or some things, Odonata wasn't sure if she crossed the line or not, if she knew where her family was, she would definitely gain some advantage.

Kagome frowned at the random innocent question her new friend asked her, she was sure her family was in the servant quarters, happily together even in their circumstances. All she wanted to do was sit in her private garden now and mull over what her mother was doing now and how she was doing with out her. Some intuitive voice inside her head whispered that she couldn't trust her friend with this knowledge, not wanting to go against what her instincts said but not knowing why, she decided to stay silent. She turned to her friend and gave a sad smile,

"Hey, I think I'm going to go relax, I'm pretty tired. I think Sesshomaru is pushing me extra hard for something. Do you know anything?"

"Me? Uh...no Kagome, if I hear any rumors, I'll be sure to let you know."

Kagome smiled and waved as she left her friend, and when she was out of sigh she left her shoulder slump in the raw sadness that was recently opened. She headed toward her garden, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she sat near the lake, watching the huge koi fish mill around her for food. She picked up her necklace that she was currently working on, designing a new pattern to weave around small round pebbles from the pond. She finally felt herself relax as she washed away the sadness. Sesshomaru wouldn't even let her send letters to her mother and it almost broken her when she found out all those letters were never sent. Had her mother been trying to contact her as well? She still did not know why she was here, other than to be a punching bag for Sesshomaru. Ever since that day in the dojo, Kagome had been sneaking into the library to learn about the traditions of inu Youkai. She found everything she wanted in one book. She learned all of Sesshomaru instinctive 'habits' and growls and the reaction her own instincts took from them were, she knew that he was not quite alpha but he had enough power to fight for it. She also knew that she was close to the bottom of the rank, only because she was a female and able to breed if need be, she could not be cast out. She had a deeper understanding of herself as well, why she wanted to show her neck to Sesshomaru when he was prepared to attack her.

This was the kind of knowledge she needed to confuse the hell out of this ice prince. She smiled as she forgot her sadness and revealed in her new determination to have revenge.

Time was definitely not important as Kagome worked on her necklace. Her makeshift jewelry definitely gave her a sense of calm and accomplishment. But once her eyes were straining to see her patterns, she knew it was time to come in. She sighed in disappointment as she got up and suddenly froze as her instincts told her someone else was with her. She took a tentative sniff as the breeze blew by and was relieved when she smelled Sesshomaru. Though why she would be was a different question.

"It took you ten minutes to realize I was here."

Kagome smirked to herself as she slowly walked up to where he was standing, her plan set in motion. She stood a few feet from him, his large chest and rigid back facing her. She inched a few feet closer and stood on the tip of her toes to get close to his face, she slowly started to whimper and gently lick the outside corners of his mouth, her ears flat in submission. She willingly submitted to him, feeling his lip curl in a pleased growl, she knew she had him then. She then let her mouth drop as she pressed against him, staying calm against him, she could feel his jyaki calm instantly. Without warning or any kind of chance for him to predict her actions, she bit down on his shoulder and growled, not enough to break the skin, but she was challenging his authority. She felt his muscle tense as she leapt back, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Before you rip my head off, that's payback for that day you, in the dojo...well, you know!"

Kagome paled as she realized she had unconsciously given Sesshomaru the upper hand, she groaned, wondering if she had just committed herself to all out war. She gasped as he closed the distance between them, his body pressed and threatening against hers, his breath on her cheek

"The day that I what, Hanyou; care to refresh my memory? Or should I refresh yours?"

Kagome kept stepping back, nervous as she desperately tried to figure out something, she knew he wanted to prove he was on higher ranking than her. She groaned as she remembered what the book had suggested in avoiding a rank battle. As soon as Sesshomaru raised his hand to begin the fight, Kagome let out a barely audible whimper and bowed and tilted her head to reveal her bare neck, all the while her face blushing furiously. She heard him pause and take a few tentative sniffs toward her, his nose brushing against her neck, he then growled and pushed her on the ground. His face centimeters from hers. Oh this is familiar...her face couldn't possibly get more red as her body woke up from this familiar feeling. He smirked as he instantly smelt her embarrassment and slight arousal,

"Do not tempt to anger me, Hanyou; your little game does not sit easy with me. Your best choice of action is to perfect the act of submission before I take a more...forceful choice of action."

Sesshomaru was gone in a flash, not giving her a chance to argue as she got up slowly, her nerves rattled from having come close to another 'authority' kiss. She groaned as she took her time coming back to the palace. She had a split second to let go of her pride so she wouldn't get mauled by him. It would've been embarrassing. She let out a low groan, wondering what she got herself into.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru needed to tear something up, how dare her! The nerve of a lowly hanyou to set him off, to give him false readings, to tamper with his jyaki! He paced around his room, thinking of an ultimate payback, not bothering to nurture the thought of this childish antic he was about to embark on. He had to get her back; he needed to for what she did, to help his pride. That was it...he would enter her in the tournament. But he couldn't directly enter her. He had to make rules and regulations, to instill fear within her heart, she knew he would not kill her, but that wouldn't stop others from doing it.

Satisfied with his quick thinking, Sesshomaru pulled out parchment and an ink pen and got to work:

Rule 1: Each opponent will fight depending on their abilities. No opponent can have an upper hand in fighting, both must have equal strength.

Rule 2: The opponent who wins will go to the next level to fight the stronger opponents. There will be four levels.

Rule 3: The winner will be granted to fight any opponent of his or her choice, excluding royalty; the victor will be rewarded by the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru nodded to his three rules, he could now feel free to possibly threaten the Hanyou about his fool proof tournament. With that thought he finally allowed himself some sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga looked over his pack, frowning as he absentmindedly rubbed between the ears of a wolf looking for attention. He walked on and down the path of the cave to where the women usually sat around and gossiped while they watched their pups play. They greeted their leader with a friendly smile. He nodded to the group as he leaned against a near by rock

"Hello Ladies"

"Hello Kouga-sama, what a lovely surprise. What brings you down to the watering hole?"

Kouga chuckled lightly, wondering how to get the answers he wanted, the answers he knew the ladies knew.

"Well, nothing much...just reminiscing actually. I wanted to hear the stores of my father from people who knew him personally."

All the ladies tensed up and eyed one another nervously, each desperately wanting to ask the other if they should tell the young leader. One of the stronger females spoke up, feeling confident that they would only say good things about Katashi.

"Well, Kouga-sama, your father was a great leader; he won a lot of battles with those stupid bird demons, he lead this clan with an iron fist, and because of that we are thriving and we are a strong pack."

Kouga closed his eyes as he sweat dropped, stupid goon. That was a very…very, vague explanation of his father, he shook his head lightly, he had heard almost every successful battle of his father, and he had tapestries hung in the cave to prove it. He looked at the group of females and said in a very low calm voice,

"What about the story of the hanyou?"

The tension that was suddenly emitted into the air was almost too thick to handle. But he wasn't backing down from their silent treatment; he gave a low warning growl as he stood rigid.

"I deserve to know, he could still be alive, as well as that hanyou child! Tell me now, or you'll deeply regret it!"

"Kouga-sama! Please, we knew you would be curious some day. We were just not prepared. Please calm down...we will tell you. The day Katashi went out to search for food for the week, he brought back a human, and she was young and didn't seem frightened of us. She had fallen in love with your father and he kept her in a different part of the cave where no one saw her. Your mother was devastated at first, then humiliated and quite angry that he dared to embarrass her. They fought constantly, she wanted to beat him, to show everyone he was just a dog, it was a close fight, and they both were severely injured. After the fight, the human decided to leave after she found out she was with child. Katashi wanted to kill her before she could have the babe, but she managed to get away. It drove Katashi mad knowing he had a bastard running around and that his mate wanted to kill him. He was ashamed and his pride was hurt but he never showed it, he just kept getting meaner and fierce. He...raped your mother to secure an heir from her and that was when he was banished from the clan... He was a great and powerful leader. It was rumored that his bloodline had superior powers from the gods."

Kouga frowned, deep in through as he looked into space. Was that why he could run faster than his friends? Or sniff out prey before anyone else could? Kouga smirked, glad that he finally knew, but sad finally knowing why his mother was always angry at everyone, even him sometimes for no apparent reason. Even if he found his father, grated that he was still alive, he was an outcast to this clan. He probably died or started another pack somewhere deeper in the mountains.

"Thank you ladies...I'm sorry you had to suffer through that period of time. But it is no more, and maybe perhaps I can find this hanyou, we will see what becomes of it."

With that Kouga left the ladies to reminisce in their own experiences of the time Katashi went mad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome groaned as fought against Sesshomaru, he had taught her how to wield a weapon and now they were using dummy weapons, but the many bruises she would be feeling after this did not please her. She was able to explore new depths of her speed with her meditation, allowing her to land hits on Sesshomaru every once in a while. He was probably letting her, just to keep her confidence up. None the less it did work when she landed a blow.

Kagome sat down after their sparring was over, tendering rubbing the red throbbing spots all over her arms and chests, Sesshomaru stood over her watching her.

"I have something to tell you. It will perhaps motivate you to try harder,"

"Well, spit it out before I pass out."

He glared slightly down at her then looked around as he told her,

"Your training has been successful thus far, and I have organized a tournament at the end of this month for learning methods of different styles of fighting."

"A tournament? As in people coming to fight? For me to watch?"

Kagome groaned as she laid her head on her bent knees, hugging herself. Why, why did she have to go through this? She was not a born fighter! Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Wait...am I going to have to fight in this tournament?"

But Sesshomaru already left her to mediate, she groaned again as she looked down at her raw calloused hands from holding a stupid wooden sword.

"I hate him...I hate him so much!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, I wanted to get this out there so you guys can have something to read and so I can refresh my memory of what I wanted to do. I've gotten the mystery in the plot taken care of, its just a matter of building up the relationship between Kagome n Sesshomaru, and how Odonata plays her role in it.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will write more in my summer time.

Just 1 Girl


	14. Let the Games Begin

Sesshomaru's Hanyou

Chapter 14

AN: Hey guys, I'm sure your glad to see a new chapter here, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you over and over that Inuyasha isn't mine? Its kinda depressing.

Edited: wah! Sorry about all the misspells, if you find any more, tell me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What could possibly bring on a tournament? Was it some kind of sick joke he wanted to play? Kagome shook her head as she thought over all the possibilities, the nervousness and fear balling up in the pit of her stomach as the weeks seemed to stretch out. Was she getting good or was it her imagination? She gently shook her head as she wandered the courtyard alone. Taking a shady spot near the stone walls of the palace, kagome fingered her newest piece of jewelry, the one she had been working on. It felt heavy but comfortable around her neck and she worked so hard on the new pattern. She was satisfied that Sesshomaru gave it a noticed small sniff. She only saw him during their practice hours; and he seemed to be debating something in the back of his head; some days he would push the tournament on her, threatening that she would die if she did not do better, other days he made no mention of it at all. Kagome was utterly confused about him, she wanted to have their verbal spats back but it wasn't happening.

"Oh well.."

She sighed gently and leaned her head back against the stone wall, taking in the strong support it offered as she closed her eyes and drifted into a brief nap.

&&&&&&&&&

Odonata grinned with malicious intent as she found what she was looking for in Kagome's room. It was worth all the trouble of lowering her status to be a servant and even worse the girls' friend. She whistled as she started to tract the girl down; taking her leisure time to walk down the halls and give an invisible sneer, or rather pretend to enjoy the art work on the walls. She would tear all the historical paintings down once she was mated to Sesshomaru; and replace them with portraits of herself. She would rule everything. She grinned and chuckled to herself, her musings cut off suddenly as she bumped into the center of her thoughts,

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me. I was not looking where I was going.."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the servant that was manipulating Kagome. He frowned as he studied her. She was currently trying to seduce him or what not by batting her eyelashes and he wanted to sneer at her pathetic action.

"You, you are no longer allowed near Kagome's quarters. Is that understood, servant?"

He watched as she gasped no doubt whatever she was planning now soiled. She took a moment to regroup herself and gave him a forced smile that did not meet her eyes, leaving him with a courteous bow,

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I understand."

Odonata sneered as Sesshoumaru turned his back and left her, she huffed to herself as she kept walking, the sneer transformed into a sly smile. Sesshomaru was too late, to try and stop her now was futile, her plans would soon be set in motion and she didn't even need to visit Kagome's room again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru finished his paperwork for today, his mind agitated but slightly relieved now that he dismissed that conniving servant out to get Kagome. In the back of his head he knew it wasn't over, but for now he felt like he had stopped a few of her plans.

The tournament was only two weeks away and he felt like he had shaped Kagome into a better fighter,. He wondered if he should tell her that there was little to no chance that she would actually be in the tournament. There had been parchment sent out to a few dozen villages around the youkai territory, and in the two weeks, men or women youkai would be training to be placed on one of the three levels they could enter in.

Sesshoumaru sat down on his futon and closed his eyes, remembering when Kagome had tried to tamper with his jaki, a low rumbled vibrated his chest, getting agitated just thinking of that day. He shook his head; he needed to get her back, to show her where exactly her place was. The only problem was how. She was a half breed, she didn't fully comprehend the nature of demon behavior, she didn't even understand her own behavior, even control it for that matter. He had to think of something to utterly confuse her, after a few minutes, his eyes shot open in understanding, he knew what he was going to do. He would make sure he would leave her so confused it would drive her crazy.

(The Next Day)

Sesshoumaru waited where he usually waited for Kagome outside the Dojo. He watched in utter boredom as Kagome walked out, and becoming completely fascinated by a wondering butterfly that crossed her path and landed on a near by flower. He let out a low sigh as he decided to come to her, instead of waiting for vise versa.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Come, we are going to take a walk today."

He wanted to relish in that utter surprise that took her face, his eyes narrowing in delight when he turned away from her. This is just the beginning, hanyou.

Kagome blinked a few times and shook her head, making sure she heard right. Did he say he wanted to take a walk? She wasn't sure about this new Sesshoumaru, he was predictable in the Dojo, but now, she was slightly afraid of this. Kagome followed a few steps behind him, gradually bringing her pace to be beside him, stealing nervous glances up at his normal static face.

"So...uh...where are we going?"

"No where particular."

Oh kami this was getting worse, there was no destination in this once predictable demon?

"How are you finding your stay in the palace?"

Kagome wanted to faint, or scream. This wasn't like him and it was driving her nuts! She cleared her throat as she took a brave chance at looking at him; he glanced at her sideways but then looked away. She blushed as she looked back down at her feet, actually thinking of the question now; her stay had been miserable in the beginning, and it still wasn't that enjoyable, from all the sneers of the other youkia. Kagome learned that she was getting used to her stay at the palace, her only time of real fun or joy was in the garden or making her bracelets. She supposed it was better than chores or beating up the village kids back at home. But now she was accustomed to this life style.

"Well...it's been alright, I suppose. Better than getting teased by the village kids back at home, or doing chores..."

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes, he hoped that she wouldn't get used to spilling her heart out to him, he could care less about it. Though getting teased by village kids stirred something in him. She was a hanyou and she let herself be ridiculed by a bunch of human brats? He wanted to scoff, if she ever returned to that village, she could wipe out every one of those pups with one swipe of her claws. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, frowning at his train of thought. Since when did he take real pride in her training? He knew she had gotten better, but he refused to acknowledge just how much she had improved. Not enough to beat him, but enough...to what? To be worthy of the demon side she held? He took a look around his surroundings, realizing that he led them to his mother's garden. He looked around and felt very satisfied that it had been restored to its natural beauty.

"You've done well."

"Really? You think so? I worked so hard, I think it looks great too."

Kagome beamed as she looked up at his bored expression, only to find him looking back at her. She blushed and looked away, walking over to her favorite spot by the pond and kneeling down. She watched the koi fish swim hopefully around the edge, waiting for a few scraps of food. She looked up to watch what Sesshoumaru would do, but found that he had suddenly disappeared. Huh? She took a small sniff and found that he had moved...right behind her. She stiffened once she felt his hand delicately land on her shoulder, only to slide toward her neck in a sensual way. He brushed her long silky hair behind her shoulder. His hand trailed over to her other shoulder. She turned her head to look down at the foreign object on her person, Kagome gasped in surprise as she felt his warm breath on the spot right below her jaw line. She decided to speak up once she felt his other hand on her hip,

"S-sesshoumaru?"

Kagome yelped in surprise as she found herself suddenly pinned beneath him, for the third time since she had met him. His eyes were narrowed as he studied her with calm collective eyes. While Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise and nervousness. Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered against her ear, satisfied once he felt her body shiver from the feeling,

"Close your eyes, and let go..."

Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips as she opened them to obviously question his demand. He watched as her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, confused but submissive. He wasn't exactly sure if his idea would work or not, but it was worth a shot. Slowly Sesshoumaru surrounded his body on top of his, which was not hard since her body was almost tiny compared to his. He let her feel a fraction of his weight on top of her. He leaned in closer and began to growl low in his throat, pushing his nose into her neck and taking quick but hard bites along her collarbone. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to put painful indents where his fangs had been. He was trying his best to keep his jaki under control at this demonstration of placement for his pack. He lifted his head and watched as Kagome's eyes remained closed, and that same purple diamond shape appeared and shine brightly on her forehead. Her jaki spiked, Sesshoumaru also noticed stripes on her wrist as well. A low whimpering and slight growl was heard emitted from her throat. His own jaki responded with a low but louder growl against her neck as he nipped her skin one last time. Reigning in his jaki with practiced control, Sesshoumaru slipped off of her, pleased that his scent covered her and small red marks were visible along her neck. He stepped away and watched, her markings gave no sign of disappearing as Kagome's eyes opened. She stood up and looked at him, her eyes blank, her behavior meant that her jaki was still in control of her body. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; he hadn't expected her jaki to stay in control. Her being a hanyou lead to all sorts of possibilities.

Kagome gave no warning as she lunged at him. He growled as he dodged her attack. He had accepted her into his pack and she already wanted to fight for a higher rank. He was obviously a threat to her jaki, but he was going to make sure he turned out the victor here. The two went at each other; a blur to the eye as they used their top speed to lunch themselves into attack. Blood was spilled rather quickly from both sides. Sesshoumaru kept growling and biting her harder and harder each time he got near, trying to send the message that he was higher in ranking than her. Although he was not alpha quite yet. Kagome continued to challenge him and slice her claws into whatever flesh she found open. The two seemed to be equally matched. Sesshoumaru, not very pleased with this knowledge, quickly found an opening and knocked her head against a nearby rock. It was a dangerous, risky thing to do, the results leading in memory loss or brain damage, but he had no other choice. He could not let her get away with fighting him till the death. It would take him the rest of the day to heal these wounds. He stood looking down at her unconscious form, taking the time to calm himself and his jaki. Sesshoumaru picked her up once he was in full control of himself and took her back to the palace.

&&&&&&&&

A crowd gathered around the tree as one soldier of the West nailed up a thick piece of parchment, grumbling. He stepped away and let the crowd move in around the tree. That was the last one, in the village that was near the border of the west before it got to the human villages. The sign read:

_Ladies and Gentlemen:_

_During the day of the full moon, two weeks from now, the lord of the west will be hosting a fighting tournament; all who thinks themselves worthy can participate. Entry levels will start tomorrow and rules of the tournament will be given then. Please meet outside the gates at nine in the morning. Good Luck._

_Lord of the West._

"What do you suppose the point is?" A villager spoke out loud, not caring if anyone answered or not.

"I heard he was keeping some kind whore for his son."

"Do you think they'll enter her? That son of his is cruel, is what I heard!"

"He kills you if you look at him the wrong way!"

"Well I'm going, who cares, and we probably won't even get to fight with his son."

"Yea, I'm going too."

Off in the distance, Kouga leaned against a tree, watching the crowd and hearing their comments. He lowered his head in thought, a tournament? So randomly? What was the point of this, there had to be something behind this sudden outburst of entertainment. Though it wasn't not like the Lord of the West to spring something so random on them.

He would go with the villagers, to find out what exactly the Lord of the West was up to.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome awoke the next day, groaning from a horrible headache as she opened her eyes, squinting at the light coming in through her window. At first the sun didn't register in her mind, she was confused at seeing it upon waking up. Where normally she saw fog. Suddenly she gasped and shot straight up, wincing as her body was quite sore in places. Ugh...what happened to me? And why hasn't Sesshoumaru killed me for missing practice?

She got up slowly, wincing and babying her sore spots as she got dressed and ready to go in a simple blue kimono with a white bow. Stepping out of her room, she was surprised at how many servants were racing back and forth, instantly feeling the excitement buzz in the air.

"What's going on?"

"Lord Tashio is holding the tournament entry today."

Kagome's eyes widened, that was today? The tournament was so soon? She quickly headed out toward the front, eager to see all the men and women coming to fight in the tournament. She yelped as she banged into her favorite person to bang into, Sesshoumaru.

"How come you didn't tell me the entries were today?"

"Because it is none of your concern, hanyou, return to your quarters."

She looked up at him, noticing he was avoiding her gaze. She tried to look around him and out the open door; she saw a huge crowd of youkia, the low roar of noise flooded through before Sesshoumaru quickly closed it. She looked back at him again,

"By the way, what happened yesterday? I have a bump the size of a plum on my head!"

"You fell."

Kagome growled as she tensed in anger, he was going to lie to her about why she was so sore everywhere? She huffed and stormed away from him, they must have gotten into a fight. A real fight, like the ones they had when she first got here. She pouted as she stopped her tantrum and walked slowly toward her garden, there really wasn't anything for her to do. With Odonata suddenly gone she had no one else to talk to either.

Once she was about to sit down and start a new bracelet, she smelt something. It was the smell of dried blood mixed in with the soil. She could see a few spots here and there as well. The night rain must have washed the rest into the ground. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she sat down and tried to remember what exactly had happened yesterday.

She remembered his bizarre behavior, and that they did come to the garden. She remembered lying down and that was where it got foggy and stopped. She tried until she got a dull ache in her temples from thinking. Kagome shook it off and tried to ignore the hundreds of possibilities that could have happened yesterday.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Lord Taisho watched from a distance as a few of his trusted men set up groups so they could watch the men and women train in their own groups to be able place them later on. Everything was looking good so far, there were more men than women, and he figured that was because of the last time women came here they were murdered by that red head girl.

She came to him yesterday to ask if she was done yet, and with nothing for her to really do in the castle, he had let her go. She seemed to be a nuisance with his son, but he took no real interest in it.

"Lord Taisho, everyone's names has been recorded and the groups are beginning to train."

Taisho looked down at his advisor and nodded once to let him know he was pleased with the report. He watched for about an hour, making sure everything ran smooth and with no problems ready to rise. He turned and headed for his office, taking his time as he walked the hallways. He avoided the bustling servants, preparing the cots and food for all the guests that would be sleeping outside the palace.

He let out a slow smile as he smelled Kagome's scent nearby, and sure enough as he turned the corner to head to his office, there she was. Her head was down in deep thought as she walked with a finger on her chin, contemplating something. He cleared his throat, seeing as how his scent did not register to her that quickly, and to avoid any thing bumping into his person.

"Oh! Lord Taisho, I didn't even see you there, my apologies."

"It is alright, Kagome, I hope all is well with you?"

"Oh...I suppose, Lord Taisho. I am a little nervous about the Tournament."

"What for? Surely you do not plan on entering?"

"Sesshoumaru has planned for me to fight."

"Hmm...let me speak with my son. Good day Kagome."

Kagome watched as the tall and all powerful Lord of the West walked away from her, her brows furrowed in confusion. Sesshoumaru hadn't planned on telling his father? Wasn't it his father's idea? She shook her head as she continued to walk to her room, something wasn't right here. The pieces didn't fit and she was determined to find out what exactly Sesshoumaru was expecting from her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well I hope you all aren't too mad for the wait! I know it took a while, but I've been having really bad writers block. But luckily the climax is coming; I hope you guys are prepared! Because I'm sure it'll shock you, if you aren't shocked by this chapter already! Haha.

Let me know what you think! Thanks again for waiting for me!

Just 1 Girl


	15. Prepare for Battle

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: there you go.

AN: Ok...so summer school, writers block, a computer that shuts off when it wants, and having to rewrite some parts in the chapter, has really held this chapter hostage. So you really can't blame me, now can you? .

&&&&&&&&

The exciting buzz continued throughout the whole two weeks. During those two weeks Kagome was left to fend for herself. Translation: utter boredom. She trained by herself, using wooden practice dummies; she meditated half of the day and tended to the perfectly manicured garden. The sakura tree was full of flowers, filling the ponds with bright pink pedals, giving life to the wind as they floated. There was a sense of carefree in her garden and she was in utter peace there.

Though recently the loss of human, or rather, demon contact was getting to her. She saw Sesshoumaru every morning at dawn, but now he was watching the progress of the competitors. She was getting nervous from the tournament and the secrecy.

Most of her questions were answered every now and then but it still wasn't enough.

She hadn't realized until now that she depended on Sesshoumaru so much. Sometime, somehow, the arrogant youkai had become her anchor in this place. The only thing keeping her sane since Red left her. In her village with her mother she was surrounded by people who openly talked or cursed at her and she had her mother to chat with about anything. Here, she was treated like the stray dog that everyone ignored. Without any kind of interaction with anybody she was likely to go mad.

Kagome decided to watch the groups for the tournament spar from a distance; mean while she worked on more of her bracelets and necklaces. It helped pass the time since she put so much concentration into making them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're not seriously thinking about entering that hanyou girl in this tournament are you?"

"It improves her fighting when I tell her so."

"Hmm."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Nor was it the truth. There was a slight possibility that Kagome would end up fighting in the tournament, because of the last rule he had put in. The thought of someone actually picking her was laughable.

Sesshoumaru stood next to his father on the balcony, scanned the various groups sparring and practicing their techniques on each other. Already a few handful of youkai were eliminated from the tournament, due to severe injuries or lack of wits. The potion they used on Kagome was denied to them, since it was not a serious occasion. There were a few promising youkai men and women already rising above the others. Sesshoumaru found himself almost restless as he watched, but he needed to get away from Kagome's endless questioning and curiosity. He let her spend her time as she pleased before the tournament began; he knew it must have upset her dependency on her daily schedule, though he really didn't care.

He never really realized just how much the particular hanyou had uprooted his life. He found himself waiting for the day to end so he could train her the next morning. Or how when she first arrived all she seemed to do was get into his mother's things. He realized he had no time to think about his mother since Kagome came. His father had succeeded after all; though the thought of him bedding a hanyou made him sneer. He had no sexual thirst to quench. But then why did he kiss Kagome? It had been a stupid, reckless move.

No matter, she brought it on herself, desire had no role in that day. He was just trying to prove to her…prove what? He could be playful? Absurd.

Sesshoumaru forced away those unresolved thoughts as he watched another youkai male be brought down by a female. She had been the main one sending most of the youkai home with fatal injuries.

"There goes another one. Do you suppose she'll place in rank 3? Or 2, possibly 4?"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, to indicate he did not know and furthermore did not care. The less people fighting in the tournament, the less chance Kagome had to be chosen. Right? No, the possibly of her entering was slim to none. What did he care anyway?

He wandered toward his mother's wing, frowning as he realized he hadn't paid his respects in a while. When he came upon her door he stared down at the splintered wood, almost forgetting why it was broken. It was because that insolent hanyou had wandered in and toyed with her things. He gently pushed back the sliding door and stepped in, scanning the room slowly. Dust was everywhere - littered on the vanity table, her bed, and spiders had taken up residence on the elaborate changing screen near the dresser. They must have come in through the window Kagome jumped out of. He no longer felt empty as he stared at her things and the paintings of her on the wall; there was no more sense of grief. He was relieved but at the same time he felt guilty. No one knew the feelings he held for his mother, deep feelings of respect and pure love. Her death had nearly killed him; the spark of life he had showed just for her was gone. He had always been cold and calculated on the outside, and when she passed, his exterior seeped into his heart.

He lightly shook his head, no longer wanting to think of how it was. He turned and shut the door to his mothers' room, knowing that would be the last time he would ever enter. He had grieved long enough, and it felt…good. Good that he no longer dwelled on the memories, no longer thought of the pain. He felt grateful for the hanyou for this reason, but she was still a thorn in his side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga ripped off the parchment nailed to the tree and read it silently, his bright blue eyes scanning it twice as they narrowed into confused slits.

"This is very peculiar..."

The young wolf tossed the paper aside as he went forward toward the palace of the western lands; he was smart enough not to get too involved in this tournament. Though he would definitely be there the day of to watch the fights, Lord Tashio was up to something. He could smell it. But what exactly was it?

Kouga was on the edge of the forest, about half a mile away from the back of the palace, he climbed up a study high tree to get a good look. He could barely make out the huge groups spread out in the front of the palace grounds. Did this tournament have anything to do with the meeting he recently had with Lord Tashio? Kouga would have to sit and wait for the tournament in order to fully investigate his suspicions. Because there was no way he could get into the palace without being found, and then his pack would be at stake for betrayal because he was trespassing.

Maybe it was the other way around. Was he supposed to be questioning his alliance with Lord Tashio? Kouga would get to the bottom of this, even if it risked his life, he would not put his pack in any type of danger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the day before the tournament and Kagome was a mess. She was able to push any thoughts of the day in the back of her mind. She was even able to keep herself busy throughout the whole two weeks without Sesshoumaru. A little uneventful; but she never allowed herself to get bored.

Now all the thoughts she pushed back came raging forward like a herd of bulls. The headache it caused was not very friendly either. What if she forgot everything he had taught her? What if she messed up and it cost her arm or her head?

Kagome wandered the palace hallways, subconsciously finding relief as she headed toward Sesshoumaru's room. She lingered by the edge of the hall and sat, almost hoping he would actually come to her. She could feel his presence whenever he was near her, without using her senses. She could feel his demanding aura and found comfort whenever he was next to her. She was secretly hoping he would somehow prep her or at least give her encouragement. Kagome knew it was very unlikely he would pat her shoulder and say, "Go get 'em tiger" but he had his ways of saying things. She was still very curious as to what had happened the day she had a large bump on her head, everything she remotely tried it caused a sharp pain in her temples. Maybe he would someday be generous enough to tell her. But it was very unlikely, once again.

"Did you require anything, hanyou? Or do you find enjoyment by stinking my hall with your scent?"

Ouch. Good old Sesshoumaru.

"I smell a hellava lot better than you. You really should take the stick out of your ass, it can cure all sorts of things."

Kagome barely caught the slight twitch in his claws; she smirked as she stood up and looked at him. He hadn't changed, like always, but he didn't seem to want to verbally fight with her either. She wanted to pout because she hadn't talked, or bickered with him in a while.

"I just wanted to ask you if I needed to do anything before the tournament.."

"No."

"No? Just no? Nothing?"

"Be there on time."

Kagome huffed and walked past him, knowing that was probably the most she would get out of him for the day.

"Hanyou."

She stopped a couple of yards away, and looked over her shoulder, her hopeful look betraying her nonchalant attitude.

"Get some beauty sleep."

Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. There was her Sesshoumaru.

"My Sesshoumaru, you must get plenty of it then."

She scampered off before he could respond, or beat her face in. Once in her room she giggled, her nerves calming down as she changed and went to sleep, fully prepared to take on tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The night before the tournament, Odonata allowed herself a little evil grin as she scouted out Kagome's mothers house. She managed to escape away from the palace guards they set up around the training area. She tightened her hold on the letters and with enough bribing and seducing here and there, she had found the location. They were letters and personal items that Kagome had desperately tried to send to her mother, but was refused the privilege. She tightened her hold on them, the feel of them driving her raging need to find the human woman.

This was payback. Payback for stealing Sesshoumaru away from her, payback from stealing her rightful place in the Western Palace, payback for taking away all the control she had built up. Maybe it all was just some silly fantasy, but it was a tangible fantasy. Something she could have, something she could take and make it hers. In the back of her mind somewhere she knew Sesshoumaru would never really love her the way she wanted him to. That was probably what drove her sanity off the cliff.

He was something she couldn't have, would never have, something that hideous hanyou had stolen away from her.

This was her chance to destroy that hanyou. Odonata knocked softly on the wooden panel of the hut, listening as she heard scrapes and shuffling from inside.

"Yes? Who are you, what do you want? It's very late you know."

"Please ma'am, I was sent by the King, it is urgent. May I come in?"

Odonata saw the woman's eyes widen and quickly ushered her inside, she bustled around some more and put some boiling water under the small flames.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I fear this will have to be a curt visit."

Odonata enjoyed the amount of power she held in this woman's life. She watched as the mother held her breath and simply waited. Odonata wanted to simply hang it forever until the woman was begging, but it seemed like a quick efficient blow would be enjoyable as well.

"I am terrible sorry for being the one to tell you this, but...your daughter, Kagome...is dead."

A few very long, very enjoyable seconds went by as she watched the woman's expression and demeanor simply fade away. It really was pathetic.

"That can't be. I don't believe you..."

"It was an unfortunate accident...here are her belongings we found in her room."

The woman took what Odonata handed her, a couple of broken bracelets and some rolled up scrolls.

"I want to see her body. The Western Lord would surely give me her body. I need proof!"

"I'm afraid you can't..."

"Why? Tell me why!"

Odonata's deep red eyes narrowed as a smirk full of sweet evil slowly curved her lips,

"Because you'll be dead before you get the chance!"

Odonata laughed as the woman's eyes widened in fear and confusion. She clutched her daughter's belongings as she got up to run. But Odonata was too quick for her. She backed the woman into a corner and grinned as she stalked closer. She enjoyed watching the woman huddled and trembling in the corner, shaking her head in a silent plea for her life.

Her claws flexed by her side and she raised them slowly up toward the woman's face. She'd probably give the human a heart attack before she murdered her.

"This is payback."

The sound of ripping flesh was quickly replaced by a scream of agony. Blood dripped carelessly onto the clean wooden floors as the lifeless body slid and fell with a heavy thud. Odonata chuckled as she bent down, watching the light fade from the woman's eyes. She took the bloodied bracelets and wrapped them in a cloth. Then left the hut, already sensing people were coming to investigate.

&&&&&&&&&&

Youkai from all over the western lands swarmed into the palace, like ants to candy. This event was hyped up to be the biggest event of the year; everyone was expecting a great show from their host of the Western lands.

In the many acres of lands near the forest, the fighting arena was set up. In two weeks, the servants had managed to set up a huge arena with an eight story high seating area.

Taisho, himself, had hired the greatest architects around to build such an arena. The fighting area was large enough to fit if Sesshoumaru turned into his demon state, but with no ability to freely move around. It was built with stone and wood, with the flooring covered in sand, similar to the Rome coliseum. There was a large box on one side of the building, with a large window, for Taisho and his son to sit and watch in a private setting.

Kagome, on the other hand, got to sit in the public seating, with much dismay. She grumbled as she picked the unpopular spot, so she wouldn't cause any trouble with the youkai. It was almost like setting her into a lion's den.

Who knew when or if things would happen to her? Also her spot of 'choice' had the sun beating down directly on her. She wouldn't let the sun in her eyes get her mood down. The excitement and anxiety was building up as the time grew near.

Was she going to fight? Did she want to? Did she even have a choice? She started guessing toward the end of the week that she really wasn't going to fight. But convincing her nerves was a different story.

To match with the special event, Kagome chose a special kimono. Simple, accessible and best suited for her.

It was a soft purple with pink sakura blossoms decorated on the end of the sleeves and hems; her obi was just a simple white. The roar of the many people talking amongst themselves was almost deafening. Apparently everyone in the stadium had someone to talk to, while Kagome had no one, and really nothing to do but sit and watch.

Oh joy!

The excitement sparked once an announcer came out to formally start the tournament. Horns were heard as the first group came out and two fighters were selected by their instructor. The two fighters, a bear youkai and an eagle youkai bowed to each other, and then waited patiently for the gong to sound.

Kagome's attention was focused on just the movement alone. Fighting with Sesshoumaru and watching two-youkai fight were two different things. Watching real youkai fight was amazing, even though she had to squint to see them. They moved fast and seemed to be equally matched, but in the end the bear youkai triumphed as he slammed his opponent into the ground.

It went on for about an hour; one youkai after the next competing against whoever won the next round. Huge craters decorated the sand, proof of the amount of power the youkai demonstrated to get to the top. Most of the group was carried away, beaten to a pulp and unable to leave willingly.

Kagome concentrated hard, squinting as she struggled to memorize some fighting techniques she had seen in the battles. Surely Sesshoumaru would be glad to teach her. Speaking of which, she looked up to the miniature house sitting on the other side of the stadium, but she couldn't really tell if she was looking at his father or him. She sighed and looked around as the sand was cleaned and prepared for the higher-level fighters.

&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru watched, his bored expression matching his mood. They were low-level fighters, fighters he wouldn't take a second glance at. He secretly scanned the huge crowd for Kagome, trying to pinpoint her current location in the large masses of youkai.

She was in there somewhere. He wanted the tournament to get done with, so he could be completely assured Kagome had no chance. It was an unlikely chance, but there was still a possibility.

There she was, holding her hands against her eyes to block out the sun. There weren't too many people near by her. It was like looking at a bald spot on a human's head - amusing in a way but bizarre. Sesshoumaru' attention switched back once the announcer came to introduce the second group of fighters. The winner from the first group would fight the second group. If he lasted, he would move on, though it was doubtful. There was no chance the centipede would move to the next group. If anything, he got lucky.

It was at least more entertainment. Arms were being ripped from their bodies and the crowd roared their approval. Blood was spilled in almost every fight and mangled bodies followed soon enough . Two hours later the victor came out to be a feline woman. Blood covered her up till her elbows as she satisfied the crowd with a war cry.

Sesshoumaru struggled not to roll his eyes. Such actions were beyond him.

She was getting full of herself because she already thought she'd win the next round. He scanned the crowd for Kagome again, finding her with ease. She was probably sick from all that blood. He indulged in a smirk as he caught her holding her stomach, her head down. She was much too easy to read.

It took nearly three hours to fill in the holes and cover the blood. By now Sesshoumaru was on the edge of his seat, this was the last round, the round that would let him know if there was going to be a fighter named Kagome.

It was a few hours past noon when the announcer came out to introduce the third and final group for the tournament. The crowd chanted and cheered on the fighters. One after the other, fighters were thrown around and beaten, the lust of winning driving most of them insane.

It was nail biting. The feline woman went down after the third fighter, and now in her place was another woman with bright red hair. It wasn't unusual for youkai to have unnatural hair color, yet instantly Sesshoumaru knew. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he watched in narrow eyes.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? You do not wish for her to win?"

"It is that wench you kept in your palace."

"Oh? Is it, well, she is a sneaky little thing, isn't she?"

It would be ridiculous to go and cancel to tournament in fear of Kagome's life. Though once he knew she was there, his instinct was telling him something was going to go bad. Yet, if she did choose Kagome, like he was predicting, it could also prove interesting. Was Kagome going to get beaten? Or would she triumph and defeat this pesky woman? Two more fighters would determine the hanyou's fate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AAAAAAHH! I'm sorry to end it there, but I want to get it out before I kill you guys with anticipation. I felt bad for holding it for so long and not working on it. So, I hope you guys don't hate me too bad. Be sure to thank my new beta reader Royal Blue Kitsune!

Just 1 Girl


	16. Fighting Dirty

Sesshoumaru's Hanyou

Chapter 16

AN: Ok, this was a very hard chapter to write. So please forgive me, and I really hope you like it, because I had fun writing it! I also figured out that I can work on this story in one of my classes and the teacher doesn't mind! Yay!

Disclaimer: I would already start to collect money from this story if it was REALLY mine!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He knew that the slave was a conniving little wretch, but he hadn't given it a thought on how strong she might have been. He had never examined her thoroughly. She had been right under his nose too, fighting to the highest level in the training groups. He was furious for not seeing it before. Depending on the wench's ability to take orders, he never expected her to come back.

The tension was on high volume as everyone was on the edge of their seats. Who would win the tournament? What was the prize? Would anyone survive to get the prize? Not only was the crowd anxious but also Sesshoumaru did not have the patience for this. He wanted to know, he needed to know. All those months training Kagome should pay off. He wanted a sense of pride in her, he wanted to silently gloat his victory. She goddamned better win. Though his little bit of hope started to dwindle as the first fighter's neck was snapped within the few seconds they started fighting. The crowd booed their response, wanting more entertainment, more bloodshed. Sesshoumaru saw the small chuckle of the servant and nodded her head as the next fighter came out. The eagle youkai was obviously not as confident as he must have been before. Sesshoumaru had been watching him fight throughout the training week, and he had to admit he would not want to be paired against him. Though now, his only advantage was his flight, which he began to use constantly to nose-dive the servant. It was a damaging attack, not only to his opponent but also to himself; any wrong move and his bones could shatter. His talons did little but spill blood when he was faced with combat. His feathers began to spread around the arena, big beautiful dark feathers, the tips coated in blood and flesh. His katana did little to help him and the servant was fast and unpredictable as she dodged nearly all of his attacks. Soon, the youkai and the crowd realized that the servant was merely playing with him, batting him around like a kitten with a mouse. It was a gruesome ending, Sesshoumaru heard his father wince just the slightest as the servant ripped one wing off. The screaming was the worst, but it only last a few seconds as the servant took a long torturing swing, slicing off the youkai's head, and blood splattered on the servants face as her chest heaved. She gave one good shake to her hand, most of the blood and muscles flinging off to the side with a sickening slurping sound.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's stomach ached and churned; trying to find anything to hurl away the disgusting memories she just received. She groaned low and hung her head, at least grateful that she did not have breakfast or any kind of food in her system this morning. Her saliva was sour as she swallowed. Looking around slowly she noticed the crowd was still and as silent as the wind. She slowly turned her head and took a closer look at the woman standing in the middle of the arena and her eyes abruptly narrowed then widened in shock. Wasn't that her friend? Her face was probably an ugly shade of green as she turned to her side and gagged her stomach desperate to forget what she had just seen. She tried to breathe deeply as she turned again to watch the announcer come out; he took a deep, almost regretful breath as he announced the fate of the poor soul that was next up.

"Miss Odonata is the victor of this tournament. Therefore she receives the privilege, granted by Lord Inutashio, to choose her next opponent if she so wishes for one last fight."

The buzz of the crowd was nearly deafening as Kagome looked around, wondering just who her friend would choose. Though she wasn't sure if she could stay to watch, she slowly got up, her stomach cramping at the movement. No one paid her any attention as she started to move toward the exit. She would have to have a serious talk to her friend, this was not appropriate for anyone, it was a horrifying thing to watch and she was so grateful to be canceled out of the tournament. Kagome felt sick, angry and exhausted as continued to move through the crowd, her brows furrowed and her fists clenched in determination to leave to her room, until she heard,

"For my next and last opponent, I choose Kagome."

She was frozen, she couldn't move. She couldn't think to move, to run, her mind swelled with the pure thoughts of death. She was going to die; she could barely register her heart thumbing in her throat as she turned to look at her friend, who was staring directly at her. Her limbs trembled as she finally remembered how to move so she could face the arena. Utter confusion and out right fear was obvious as the entire arena stared at her, their breaths held in waiting for the hanyou's response. Some whispering, wondering where she came from, and how she ended up being in the arena, and why was the powerful youkai choosing a mere half breed for her last opponent? Was their something special about her? Should they be worried? Should the Lord be worried?

"Ok, will Miss Kagome step down please?"

She couldn't run, not with everyone looking right at her. She wanted to look for Sesshoumaru; this was all a misunderstanding, right? He was only joking about putting her in the tournament, to get her to fight harder. She had never thought she'd actually be fighting. Especially against her friend, who now seemed to be her enemy; this wasn't fair. Sesshoumaru should have warned her about this possibility. She took a few deep breaths as everyone waited on her to move. Her fear started to disintegrate into anger. How could he? And worse, how could she? She thought Red was her friend! With newfound confidence, Kagome started to calmly march up to Red. Maybe it was just a mistake, and her friend was just jesting. That had to be the case.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga looked in disbelief as the hanyou woman started to descend down toward the arena. She barely looked of age, and not nearly as strong as the woman challenging her. It was unfair and should be stopped, but no one had the guts. Was this the hanyou girl Lord Taisho asked about earlier? He moved his seat to get closer, standing on the sidelines to get a better look at the hanyou.

His heart nearly stopped as he immediately recognized that she was a wolf hanyou. But the question still remained - was she from his clan or the others from around the mountain? It seemed like a big coincidence, but he could not jump to conclusions just yet. He would have to find the time to speak to her afterwards, if she survived long enough. This could possibly be his sister. Well half sister. He felt an immediate sense of protectiveness as he watched her approach the other youkai woman. He just had to wait, maybe she was stronger than she looked and if she had his father's blood, there was no doubt she would win.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Red! What are you doing!" Kagome hissed through her teeth, glaring at her only friend turned enemy.

"I'm bringing you down, Kagome. You deserve it. You took what was mine!"

The announcer stepped between them, looking at Odonata, then at Kagome with a stern frown,

"Now now, save it for the fight."

Odonata sneered at Kagome, as if she were the lowest scum on earth,

"Oh, and by the way, my name is not Red. It's Odonata."

"You lied to me?"

"Hah! You'd believe anyone if they wanted to be your friend. Even the first time we met, you believed me over your precious Sesshoumaru."

"You lied about that? I saved your life!"

Odonata burst out laughing and Kagome felt her blood boil when she realized that the youkai in front of her was mocking her. She grinned maliciously at Kagome, still chuckling to herself as she stepped forward and gave Kagome a clean slap on the cheek, sending the girl flying back into the dirt,

"Do you think my life needs saving? You ruined everything! You're just a lousy half breed!"

Kagome hissed more from the humiliation then the pain. She got up quickly; glaring hard at Odonata even though inside she was shaking with both anger and fear. She had been lied to! And she openly believed the youkai woman, had even defended her. She wanted to strike back, but she knew now whom she was fighting against. Kagome had to keep calm in order to deal with this and stay alive at the same time. They started to circle each other, both crouched, their muscles tense and prepared to launch themselves at one another.

"I didn't ruin anything! What are you talking about? You're not making any sense, Odonata!"

"Hm, I guess stupidity runs in hanyou blood."

Odonata charged at Kagome again, but this time the hanyou was ready for her, side stepping and ramming her fist into Odonata's stomach and receiving a small grunt for her effort. Odonata quickly retaliated and side kicked Kagome a few feet away.

"I still don't know what you're talking about!"

"You took my rightful place in the palace! You whore; I don't know why a royal would want to even associate himself with the likes of you! You're a dirty half-breed. You don't deserve to live! And I plan on fixing that. Today."

Kagome had to bite hard on her lip to keep from screaming in ice chilling fear as Odonata ran at her with her claws spread open. She was prepared to wipe her head clean off her shoulders while Kagome lay on the ground. 'You can't run any more Kagome! Those months with Sesshoumaru weren't for nothing! The pain, the blood and the tears weren't for nothing!' Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt a new sense of energy, and within all the mere seconds it took for Odonata to charge her, and for Kagome to realize she shouldn't be scared. She sat half up and brought her legs up, stringing the muscles tight just in time to release them onto her enemy like a spring door, sending her flying a few feet back. She jumped up just in time to block Odonata's punches and swipes, grunting as a few landed. Kagome recoiled herself again, shoving Odonata back with a quick unexpected shove. Now that she could be on the attack, she felt like she was landing more attacks than Odonata landed on her, but maybe it was her imagination. They both jumped back again, Kagome breathing hard, but none of them nearly tired. She wanted, needed to keep going, to make sure Odonata was brought down. Adrenaline was pumping through her wounds, the pain not quite reaching her.

"Not half bad, Hanyou. But you'll never beat me."

"I don't need to beat you to know I'm a better person than you, Odonata."

Odonata glared at her, Kagome had dug particularly deep into one of her sides, the blood flowing freely. She wanted at least to spare herself a little time to stop the blood, but her anger was raising the boiling point. She quickly charged after Kagome again, growling and yelling at her,

"Sesshoumaru was mine! I was supposed to be the ruler of the western lands! Not some dirty half breed!"

Kagome grunted as she received a hard blow do her chest, growling back as she dug her claws into the back of Odonata's head, ripping chunks of her hair out.

"You're crazy! I never even wanted to come to this stupid place anyway!"

"That's because you're a stupid hanyou!"

"Stop…calling…me..a..hanyou!"

Kagome yelled as they were entangled in battle again, Kagome was pumped with anger at what Odonata was accusing her of. She didn't want this life, she was forced into it and now she was accused of stealing a crazy youkai's hopes of becoming Sesshoumaru's mate.

Odonata could feel her body slipping into exhaustion; she had one last secret attack that would hopefully call Kagome off so she could regain her strength. She jumped back again before Kagome was about to land a bone-cracking blow.

"Stop calling you what you are, Kagome? How can I do that, when your father was a stupid youkai and your mother was a low life human?"

"I'd rather be a hanyou than a crazed youkai who fights dirty."

Odonata mumbled under her breath, "Oh, I fight dirty alright." She paused for a few seconds, then smiled in a sickeningly sweet way, "By the way, Kagome, I paid a visit to your mother.."

The obvious shock and instant worry was written all over her face, Odonata laughed, she wanted to dwell in this moment

"What are you doing near my mother? How did you find her?"

"Your mother looks just like you. She gave that same pathetic, hopeless look…right before I killed her." She gave another pause, to let it really sink in,

"I saved these for you, for, you know…sentimental reasons."

Odonata took out the rolled up letters and scrapes of bracelets covered in her mother's dry blood, and threw them down at Kagome's feet. The edges of the parchment flapped in the wind as everything drew silent. Odonata waited for the pathetic sobbing, for the girl to collapse, unable to go on, knowing her mother was dead.

Nothing.

It grew deathly still as Kagome's face was tilted down. Her black bangs hiding her face in shadow as her eyes stared in void at the pieces at her feet. No one in the crowd spoke, there was an invisible lightening storm forming and everyone was afraid they'd get shocked. Kagome could feel herself slipping, but it didn't matter. Because her mother was dead; her perverted mind drew up an image of her mother's horrified face screaming in terror right before she died. Hopefully it was a quick death. Would the villagers bury her? Did they even notice that she was dead? As the questions drew, Kagome didn't notice her muscles tensing up; she couldn't feel the chill that was vibrating down her spine. Not until she looked up at Odonata's satisfied face, that smug smirk sending a sparkle of glee to her red eyes. Kagome didn't know she was loosing it until it felt like her whole body snapped.

She gasped and all conscious thought was lost.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's back seemed to snap back, creating a horizontal 'v' shape in her body. The ground beneath her cracked and rumbled, winds starting to spin around her body as she straightened out again, her hair flipping around her, her energy growing stronger and stronger by the second. His own youkai woke up within him but he quickly put it under control as he stood up, trying to get closer to the arena in their little studio box. The crowd quickly panicked and began to trample over one another to get out of the arena, recognizing the signs that Kagome was unconsciously creating. They did not want to be there when shit hit the fan. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

This wasn't possible. She was a hanyou!

Kagome's eyes were wide and bright red, as the bright purple diamond shape shone on her forehead, her bangs sprawled all around her forehead, the energy forcing them to part away from her heritage mark. Her fangs elongated and the sun glinted eerily off the razor sharp edges. But the transformation didn't stop there, Kagome's ears started to grow larger, as black fur began to cover her face and body, her cloths ripping as her muscles grew. Her red eyes and purple diamond mark shone brightly against her midnight black fur. As Kagome finished her transformation, she barely fit in the arena. She let out a long wolf war cry as one giant paw stepped on Odonata. Ending her pathetic crazy life, the youkai didn't even have a chance to figure that she should have probably transformed as well. But seeing a hanyou transform into a full-blooded wolf youkai and turn into her original form was heart stopping.

"Sesshoumaru…have you ever seen-"

"No I have not, father. We need to find a way to stop this. She doesn't know who she is right now and could destroy everything."

"She's in your care, boy. It's up to you."

Sesshoumaru was so close to hitting his father that he could almost feel the blood running down his fingers. Instead he broke through the stupid box they were held in, and leapt out to face this once in a lifetime event. This would go down in history. It was a legend. Kagome was a legend that he had to control, and there were two immediate options that came to his mind. He could kill her, thus ending her beastly uncontrollable tirade. He knew she was a type of companion to him, and loosing her meant he would find himself bored again. His other option was to spend a great deal of energy transforming into his original form to be able to fight her into submission, and wing it from there, though it was a very risky and deadly option. Sesshoumaru could not see himself killing this beautiful wolf demon that was once a stupid hanyou girl. He scoffed under his breath for thinking this beast beautiful when he was hit and swung back just by her tail. He shook it off and ran in front of her, leaping up and giving the demon a good swipe on the edge of her nose, it was dangerous being so close, but at least he got her attention. She growled, noticing the small nuisance Seshoumaru has caused her, her deep blood eyes following his movements. He quickly ran lightening speed away from the palace and near the forest, hearing the demons heavy breath and thundering paws behind him. He stopped near the edge of the forest, and turned to face her. He shouted at her,

"This Sesshoumaru demands you to submit to me!"

He got a very deep threatening growl in return...well, that didn't work too well.

"It will be my pleasure to make you submit!"

Sesshoumaru eyes began to deepen into the same blood red as Kagome's, his energy sending rocks and weeds flying away from him. Soon he was as big as her, his hair flowing freely around him as his acid saliva dripped from his fangs. He was bigger than Kagome, but only by a head, and was fully prepared to fight to the death as Kagome hunched up, threatened and angry at his appearance. Kagome leaped on him, her jaw opened and all those white pearly fangs aiming for his neck, but Sesshoumaru had battled like this before and swiftly avoided her. Though not by much as he rammed his head into her side, sending her flying into the trees.

She roared and climbed back up, a half a mile of trees mowed down and destroyed, and leapt back on him again. Seshoumaru counteracted and leaped under her, head butting her again, harder this time. Kagome took longer this time to get up, snarling at him. She still attacked him, this time getting a good grip on his shoulder blade and sinking her fangs deep into his skin.

Sesshoumaru growled and twisted around so he could snap at her face, scaring her off of him. She didn't have another opportunity to attack as Sesshoumaru leaped on her again, clamping his mouth down on her neck and forcefully submitting her. Kagome struggled and growled, the flesh under Sesshoumaru's fangs tearing, dark blood soaking up her beautiful coat. The acid from his fangs was singing her fur and the smell was almost sulfurous…toxic.

Sesshoumaru kept growling, jerking her a bit every now and then as he finally felt her weaken. Kagome heaved and whined low in her throat as her whole body went limp. Sesshoumaru slowly got up off of her, letting go of her neck. He licked the blood from his lips and watched as Kagome's eyes closed and a bright purple light surrounded her. A flash and her demon form was no longer there. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he too transformed back into his human form. He stood there, staring down at Kagome's limp body, blood still flowing freely from her neck. Something was terribly wrong...and terribly different.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga saw the whole thing. It was a war he had never witnessed before and felt honored that he got to see Sesshoumaru transform into his true form. He was a witness to this incredible legend and was fully prepared to share this with his tribe. He turned and saw Lord Taisho walking toward the couple, his inspiring moment gone as he ran toward him,

"Lord Taisho! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

He watched as Lord Taisho stopped, sighed as he gave one last look to the two out in the field. He turned to Kouga and arched a brow,

"I suppose I do. But you do realize that Kagome's marking is the same as your fathers?"

"Yea, I guess I do now, don't I?"

"Well...Kouga-sama, your father was a very powerful youkai, you have to understand why I set up the treaty. I wouldn't want to have to battle with your father."

Kouga smirked and chuckled. The great Lord Taisho was scared of facing his father? Kouga had the same marking as well; it was just hidden under his bangs. He didn't know much about his father, but if what Lord Taisho said was true, then his father did produce a bastard hanyou child. A child who possessed a great amount of power; he shrugged and studied the Lord of the West, arching a curious brow,

"This couldn't possibly do any damage to our treaty, could it?"

"I do not know, Kouga-sama. Let us walk over there. I smell a lot of blood coming from her."

Kouga smelled it too and soon the two were walking the half-mile out to where the two were, Sesshoumaru was still standing over Kagome's body. Kouga felt that same feeling to protect Kagome from him, and to help her. He had a sibling pride knowing that she transformed into a real demon from being a half-breed. But something in the air was different, besides the stench of dried blood coming from Kagome; there was the smell of two demons. Not one. Kouga walked a little faster toward the two.

As he got there Kagome was still lying there, unconscious, her neck was covered in drying blood but there didn't seem to be a wound where the blood was coming from. Her ears were gone, as if they melted into her pitch-black hair. Her hair seemed longer as well, and that diamond shape on her forehead was still there. She smelled of pure youkai blood. Was this possible?

"Sesshoumaru-"

"She has not changed back. I have no explanation for this father."

"Well, lets get her off the ground and into the palace. So we can examine this further."

"Let the wolf do it."

Kouga and Lord Taisho gave surprised, almost shocked faces two each other after they watched Sesshoumaru walk away from them. Kouga went to go pick up his half sister, not understanding Sesshoumaru's attitude toward her. They walked in silence as they headed back toward the palace, Lord Taisho in deep thought about his son's behavior and their new situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I had a tough time writing it, but it's over with and now I get to start writing the ending! Yay, or thinking about a sequel.

This story was edited by Royalbluekitsune! Thank you!

Just 1 Girl


	17. A whole new Kagome

Chapter...uh..I forgot as of the moment

AN: Ok guys, I know it was longer wait then usual. But that's because I ran into some bad trouble with my beta reading stuff. I found someone, but then after we got it all corrected there were technical problems. But now, she's going to help me and give me ideas because I'm officially diagnosed with writers block.

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the past few days, Kouga had been watching over his new half sister like a mother to its young. He was wringing his hands with worry as he stood over her, he sat by her every night and all morning until he had to leave to take care of his pack. He was exhausted with concern over Kagome, and having to travel back and forth.

He nearly begged Lord Tashio to find the best medicine man in the lands to figure out why Kagome was not awakening. She tossed in her sleep like a caged animal, screaming into the darkness, then mumbling back to sleep. Kouga thought she was possessed by spirits that would not let her wake. He would shake her and yell in her ear for her to stir just a little, but he received no results. She was still full demon, and Kouga did wonder if that was the reason for her coma.

When medicine man finally did come, he could not believe Kagome's situation until Tashio threatening to behead him for doubting his Lord.

"It's never been heard of; it is certainly a miracle the girl still lives. Such a transformation is deadly for a human, and only with the use of powerful magic, but a hanyou I am not sure."

"How long do you think she will stay dormant like this?"

Kouga was desperate for answers, and wouldn't be satisfied until he had some progress in their situation.

"Well, it could be that her human body is fighting against her demon blood. Or that her demon side is simply too powerful for her to hold, it will be impossible to know until she either wakes up, or dies."

Kouga growled low in his throat, his anger boiling, but instead of lashing out at the stupid medicine man he stormed out of the room. Kagome couldn't die, not after how Kouga had seen her strength. Even before she transformed, she was a very powerful hanyou. He would have gladly accepted her into his pack being a hanyou. Kouga ran toward the cliffs, trying to release his built up anxiety, and hoping the crashing waves would drown out his thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was dark, almost too dark but eyes could still adjust. It wasn't cold or warm, but felt damp. There was a nagging feeling that she had been here before, a long time ago.  
All of a sudden the scenery changed. She was in the forest near her favorite river, a half mile away from her village. Kagome could feel the fresh grass brush against her ankles, a clear sky and a cool reassuring breeze against her hair. She didn't question why she was there. She only wanted to find comfort in her favorite spot. Kagome ran forward and quickly sat down near the river. Relishing in the warmth of the sun, she felt calm. She looked around, content to stay here forever. Something was different; the forest seemed more wild than she remembered. There were no cries or yells from the village men and children. Kagome looked over her shoulder toward the open field leading to her village; her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at more thick forest. It was as if it never existed. She suddenly stood up, a deep feeling in her gut, warning her of danger. Kagome began to panic as her heart beat filled her ears, blocking out any other noises. She suddenly ran through the trees toward her 'village', gasping as branches and shrubs scratched her skin and cheeks, taunting her. The forest continued for miles. Kagome panted and spun around. Maybe it was the other way? A few miles back gave her the same result.

"What's going on?"

Kagome went back to her spot at the river, trying to calm her heart and keep her senses alert. There had to be a plausible explanation for this. The forest did not suddenly pop up and smother her village. Kagome sat down to cleanse the small cuts on her arms in the river, they had disappeared. Her eyebrows furrowed in question. She had never healed that fast before. Kagome closed her eyes and slashed her wrist with her claws. Biting down on her lower lip, she watched her blood flow for a few seconds. The pain had disappeared. She washed the blood and found no cuts on her skin. She shook her head in disbelief,

"Are you Kagome-sama?"

Kagome gasped and spun to her left. Her eye brows rose in questioning as she stared a gray, mangy wolf. Did it just ¦talk to her? Could wolves talk? She only thought youkai could talk. She stood up; just in case it tried to attack her while she was sitting. It bowed its head and stared up at her with piercing, yellow eyes.

"I mean no harm to you, Kagome-sama, but the great one has requested to see you."

"The great one? What do you mean? Why does he want to see me?"

The wolf seemed frustrated, he paced as if to calm himself. His ears flattened at the back of his head as he snarled at her,

"Do not question the great one! It is an honor for you to see him!"

Kagome jumped back. In the back of her head, she knew she could kill this wolf if he dare attack her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. First she needed to get information, before he went haywire,

"Ok, I'm sorry! Will you take me to him?"

"No. You must venture out to see him yourself... If you make it."

Her mouth dropped at what the wolf said, feeling frustrated,  
"Why do I have to go and see him when he's the one that wants to see me!"

The wolf snarled and lunged at her, snapping at her legs. Kagome jumped back with a scream,  
"Do not speak of the great one that way! Your duty is to find him, and hope you survive! He is the one who can tell you how to get out of here."

"Alright, how do I find him- I mean the great one?"

The wolf huffed through his nostrils as he backed off. The hairs on the back of his neck started to settle. He huffed again, obviously frustrated with her.

"I can only take you so far, and I will not defend you. After that, I will point you in the direction you need to go."

Kagome nodded silently, afraid to upset the wolf further as he stalked away. She groaned inwardly and followed him. How was she supposed to go through the forest in-wait, what was she wearing? She looked down at herself and raised a brow; she was wearing thick wool traveling pants. A wool poncho and a large pouch tied around her waist. She had animal skin moccasins that went half way up to her calf. She didn't remember wearing this before. She hadn't been paying attention, so it was quite possible. She shrugged, stepping over a large log, trying to keep up with the disappearing wolf. In the distance he shouted at her,

"If you want to keep up, you'd better speed up. Dark fall is nearing us."

Kagome huffed as she increased her pace. Looking around her, she had never really ventured off into the forest before, but she didn't imagine it would be so harsh and overgrown. It was like no path had existed. Surely there was a path for the village hunters to use. She growled low in her throat as she stepped on a rock, hissing under her breath, she sped up. She had lost sight of the wolf but his scent was still strong enough for her to catch up. After a few minutes of running she caught sight of him again. He was a quarter mile away from her and nearing the edge of the forest. She grumbled and began to run again, leaping over falling logs and rocks catch up.

"This is as far as I can take you. At the end of this clearing is the dark forest. You must travel through to the mountain; you will know where the Great one resides within."

"Wait, you're leaving? That's it?"

"I told you what my duty was. If you survive the dark forest; prepare yourself for the mountain. There is no danger there, but it is a hard climb. Good luck, Kagome-sama."

Kagome was left, dumbstruck as she watched the wolf trot past her and disappear into the dense trees. She thought about it, she could probably follow him, but was too overwhelmed with the thoughts of surviving the dark forest. What did she have to protect herself from? Well, she wasn't getting any further fretting in place. Kagome slowly stepped into the clearing. She felt like a sitting duck, so vulnerable in such a wide, open space. It was only a mile to the other side of the forest; Kagome sprinted past the clearing and into the other forest. She was feeling more energetic from her little run by the time she reached the edge of the dark forest. But her confidence didn't get any bigger. It looked too dark to be a forest, too eerie. The trees blocked out a good portion of light, Kagome didn't even want to think of how it was at night time.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Kagome took a few good steps into the forest, and then gasped as she heard a loud ruffling noise behind her; she turned quickly and almost fainted. The trees moved, blocking out any available exit back to the clearing. She wanted to cry. Is this what the wolf was talking about? Everything was a danger to her. Kagome turned back with a new determination,

"I'm not going to let some stupid trees scare me."

She inwardly jumped as a bird chirped nearby, blushing. Growling, she walked into the forest, carefully avoiding any branches or roots that might have reached out and grabbed her.

A few hours passed until Kagome rested on a nearby log. She was less tense than she was when she first walked in. Nothing happened to her so far. Just in case, she didn't let her guard down. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat as low unfamiliar growling was heard nearby. The growling sounded in words, but before Kagome could try to figure it out, a huge, abnormal bear came toward her.  
Kagome squeaked in fear and quickly stood on the log. The grizzly's eyes were uneven on his face, three long scares running along his left eye. His fur was matted and so dirty that it matched with the forest floor. He eyed her with his good eye and stood up on his two front legs, huffing loudly at her.

"Who are you?"

"Uh..I'm Kagome, and I'm traveling through the forest to see the Great one."

How did she understand him just now? He growled at her again setting down on all fours. Kagome didn't hear him say anything else. She screamed in terror as the bear charged at her. Kagome scrambled off the log and made a run for it. She could hear it crashing through the trees, growling behind her. How was it so fast? Kagome screamed as she felt its huge paw catch her sending her into a tree. She grunted, groaning, dazed as the bear huffed in front of her. Anger soon replaced fear. She wasn't going to let some dirty bear swat and kill her like a bug. She gave a frustrated yell and stood up, ignoring the dizziness in her head. She screamed, charging the bear, swinging her claws at his neck so fast it must have been a blur to it. Satisfaction hit her and soon replaced her anger as she saw the bear go down in one hit, the blood on his neck dripping onto the forest floor.  
Kagome didn't bother to stay around to see if there was more. Walking at a faster pace than she was before, she noticed the slight incline in the forest. Good! She must be closer to the mountain.

Another good hour had passed and the sun was starting to set, reminding Kagome she only had so little time before it was dark. Kagome inwardly groaned. She sighed. She suddenly perked as she caught the smell of a creek near by. She decided she'd set up her shelter there before it got too dark. Kagome headed toward the smell of the stream. Ten minutes passed and she noticed that she had been walking for quite a bit. There was still no stream in sight. Kagome began to run full speed toward the smell, she ran up hill, looking around. There was no water to be found. It must be a mind trick; she must be so thirsty as to think she was smelling water. Kagome groaned lightly tapping herself on the head; as if to knock away that annoying little tick. She had lost ground and energy and still had no where to set up. She huffed as she watched the last rays of sun disappear from sight. Kagome involuntarily shivered.

She found a thick tree to lean against, and finally let out a long with held breath. She laid her head against the bark and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off with the disappearing light.

Kagome awoke in complete darkness, not knowing if she had her eyes open or closed. She froze as she felt something move across her face. Something tickled her left arm. Kagome slowly reached up with her other arm and confirmed her fear as she felt the cool scales of a snake resting on her. She couldn't suppress her low whimper as the snakes muscles tightened around her head, slithering toward her neck. It hissed and wound tighter as Kagome tried to move. She started to gag as its body tightened around her neck. Trembling uncontrollably, she was stuck between the fear of not wanting to die and anger of the control the snake had. She started to breath as the snake moved down to her body, its menacing black eyes staring at her. It flicked its tongue, hissing.

"You are Kagome, the hanyou; you have no right to see the Great one. Not if I can help it."

Kagome growled low in her throat, they were deliberately trying to kill her so she couldn't go see the Great one? She screamed, opening her mouth she bit down hard on the snake's body, yelping as it hissed and bit into her thigh. Kagome dug her claws into the snake's body ripping it off her neck. She flung it far from her as she could. She sat there, breathing deeply. She stared into the darkness, straining to hear any sounds coming close. She rubbed her throat, it felt bruised and swollen, but she was thankful for the air she could breathe. Kagome got up and started to head toward the  
mountain in the dark. She was too terrified to sit still any longer; especially after that episode. 

It must have been a less than an hour until Kagome was feeling dizzy. Her stomach churned as spots sprinkled her vision. She stopped to lean against a tree, panting slightly as her leg throbbed. She gasped with realization that the snake could have been poisonous. She felt the swollen bite marks and smelt the puss and blood seeping through her clothes.

Before Kagome could really think to do anything about her wound, she heard rustling near by, then low growls that surrounded her. She screamed as a wolf charged her, snapping at her ankles. She jumped, pushing back the nausea as she  
sprinted forward. Gasping and panting hard, she ran as the entire pack chased her down. Kagome gathered all the strength she had left and sped away from the wolves. It didn't seem to be enough. She gasped as she tripped over a large root, skidding on her side. Before Kagome thought of reacting, the wolves were on her, biting, growling and snapping at her. She felt her body shut down, or maybe it was her mind. She didn't remember yelling or fighting back, digging her claws into the nearest wolf and bit his neck. Taking the next one down as well, she only came too when half the pack was whimpering and limping away, the rest staying clear of her. She breathed deeply, the dizzy spells getting worse as she staggered. All  
she heard was,

"Come."

She obediently followed the pack that nearly killed her. She didn't pay attention to where they were going she was just purely concentrating on staying up, awake. She had no sense of time, but it seemed like only a short while until they were on the mountain, heading toward a huge cave. Her vision blurred, only had half the moon to tell her there were people and wolves lingering around. To her they were black shadows.

"Kagome. You have done well, I am surprised that you have managed to make it this far."

"...what? Are you...the...great...one?"

She didn't get to hear the reply as her body surrendered. She collapsed onto her knees and fell face forward at the feet of the great one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome thrashing and growling at the air, she was sweating and looked unearthly pale. The room still reeked of the wolf's scent, but the smell of Kagome's sickness was staring to over power it. Or was it sickness? He could not describe it, but something was different. It smelled of sleeping powder nurses used, but he knew none was used on Kagome.

She laid still now, Sesshoumaru staring at her. He was angry; he did not understand why Kagome's youkai markings would appear and disappear, in what seemed to be a blink of the eye. Maybe the witch doctor was right; Kagome was fighting with her pureblood. Though it did not explain why she suddenly took on the appearance of a pureblood.

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his skin as his hands clenched into fists. She could not be pureblood! It was unnatural and unheard of. It was not right that she could suddenly form into a full blooded youkai. What was to stop all the other hanyou from doing so? It was a disorder in the demon society. He didn't like it, though his body responded otherwise. He no longer felt the disgust as he watched her. She smelled and looked pureblood. His body wanted to claim her as his, to leash her power and make her submit to him, fully. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. He did not like the way his youkai reacted to her. He was gone from her side as quickly as he had come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome awoke, covered in animal furs, feeling a whole lot better. She rolled onto her back, savoring the warmth and giggling as the fur tickled her skin. Wait... Where were her clothes? Kagome blushed furiously as she felt the truth with her hands. She was completely naked! She whimpered and pulled the covers to her chin, looking around. It was a normal looking cave, though there were obvious parts as to where it was tampered with and carved into. She looked over, sensing someone.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama"

It was a wolf youkai, with long straight black hair and piercing eyes. Kagome felt no danger as she sat up, clutching the furs to her,

"Hi, where are my clothes?"

"They were dirty; we threw them away and washed you."

The wolf youkai was exotic looking; her skin was tan and muscular as she stood in front of Kagome. Her furs only covered her private areas. She did not seem ashamed as Kagome felt when she tossed over a two pieces of similar clothing. Kagome felt clumsy and ugly in comparison,

"There is a small pool of water at the end of this cave. You are to wash up and dress, then I will come to get you."

Kagome nodded and watched the woman leave. She stood up, carefully wrapping the blanket around her and snatching up the pieces of fur she was to wear. It wasn't a far walk into the back where the pool was. The water reflected off the walls and ceiling of the cave, giving it a magical serene look. Kagome visibly relaxed as she dropped the blanket and clothes, walking into the water. It was refreshing to clean and soak her body in the tepid water. She massaged her shoulders and feet letting herself relax. Once finished, she dried herself with the fur blanket and carefully put on the clothes provided. She tied the fur top behind her neck and back using the leather straps provided. The bottom was merely a skirt that stopped a little past her bottom. She blushed furiously, tugging it down as much as she could and walked out. The woman was waiting for her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She scoffed under her breath and adjusted Kagome's bottom and top so it fit correctly. The woman took her hair and pulled it back tightly, tying it into a high pony tale. Only little wisps of Kagome's hair decorated her face.

"Follow me."

The two stepped out of the cave, Kagome squinted her eyes as the light harassed them. There was a fire crackling and a few women doing chores around it. Men stood across from them, sharpening their weapons and talking casually. They all stopped when Kagome came out, openly staring at her as she walked by. Kagome bit her lip and stuck her hands at her hips so she wouldn't cover herself. Everyone wore similar clothing, so it helped. It only took a few minutes and a small hike down hill before they reached another huge cave.  
"You will wait here."

The woman then quickly turned and left, as if she were glad to get away. Kagome involuntarily shuddered as she looked around, alone and half naked. The entrance of the cave was dark, even though torches were set on either side, Kagome was half curious and half terrified to find out what was in there.

"You have had enough adventure from yesterday, to be wandering around in a cave, Kagome."

Kagome gasped and spun on her heel, her eyes widening as she came face to face with a man's chest. It was tan and muscular, much wider than the other men she had seen. Kagome took a step back craning her neck to look at a very handsome youkai. He had striking black hair, with gentle yet, stern brown eyes. He looked very proud of himself, like he had climbed to the top of the world.

"Who are you? Are you the great one?"

The proud look quickly faded into a carefully hidden nonchalant look, though Kagome sensed that he was disappointed in something. He gave no hint to answering her question; instead he changed the topic entirely.

"Your mother has taken good care of you, that much is clear. You have human...Traits...But that is not your fault. She is human of course." 

Kagome felt an odd heavy sensation on her chest, and before she could even think the words,

"You're my father?"

That smug look re appeared on his face as he stood a little straighter, as if trying to impress her.

"Yes, Kagome. I am. I have seen the power I hold in you. I am impressed you have managed to wield it so well. Even manage to get through the forest I created."

"Wait, you created that forest? All those animals were... Fake?"  
He raised an eyebrow at her, a frowning appearing just slightly at the corner of his mouth,

"Not fake, Kagome, they were under my control. Everything was."

"You took a risk with my life?"

"No, I challenged you. I wanted to test your old strength with your new one."

Kagome was utterly confused as she stared at him, raising a brow  
"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are my daughter, Kagome. Unfortunately an unwanted daughter at the time of your birth, but I have been watching you grow up. I was starting to become disappointed in you, though before I gave up hope, you had been sent away to Lord Tashio. No, don't interrupt me young girl. I was intrigued how Sesshoumaru treated you. You've grown so much in so little time. I wanted you to be pushed to the limit. I knew it would come, and after enough waiting, it did. You would be entered into the tournament Sesshoumaru created. I helped you become what you are now. But it is up to you if you think you can handle my power."

Kagome sat dumbstruck as she stared at her father, it was weird. She never thought she would actually get a chance to meet her father. Here it turns out he's powerful, good looking, and full of himself. The memories flooded back to her as soon as she heard Sesshoumaru's name, she was so confused, filled with so many questions.

"So it's up to me to stay full youkai? Will I be different?"

"Well it is a painful procedure for me to do."

"How painful?"

Her father just smirked and started to pace, thinking. He nodded a few times, mumbling and touching his finger to his chin, he stopped to looked at her,

"Well..Think of the good part. You will be eligible to be married to Sesshoumaru." 

"Married?! To Sesshoumaru! Are you out of your mind? Why would I marry him, he's such a jerk, if you've been watching, you've seen the way he treats me!"

A worried look passed over his face as he stared at her. Shaking his head as he walked over and gently embraced her, kissing the top of her head.

"You must choose Kagome, your time is running out."

"My time? What do you mean?"

"Choose now Kagome, now!"Kagome startled as she gripped onto her father, a man she never knew. She felt like she would never see him again, suddenly hugged him with all her might. Her mind was going crazy with thoughts, but as soon as her father opened his mouth to speak again, she whispered.

"I'll stay a youkai, father."

He looked down at her, relieved as he gently smoothed back her hair,

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll take good care of your mother, Kagome. Say hello to Kouga for me. Good bye daughter."

Kagome gasped as something jerked her from behind, darkness flooding in all around her. She couldn't see anything, didn't even know if she was standing or sitting. She tried to look behind her, but her whole body suddenly convulsed into spasms of pain. She screamed and thrashed, thinking whatever was grabbing her was causing the pain. The pain didn't last long as her body suddenly collapsed. The last thing she felt was the feeling of comfort as something hugged her tighter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga held Kagome from behind as he whispered reassuring words, smoothing back her hair. He had been trying to feed her, propping her up against his chest when all of a suddenly she started thrashing uncontrollably. The soup went crashing to the floor, but all he cared about was calming her down. He felt relieved when she did; taking a wet cloth and smoothing it down her face and neck.

"Kagome..Please, snap out of it."

"...Father?"

Kouga gasped as he slowly craned his neck to look at her face, her eyes were fluttering, trying to open as she started to move. Kouga gently moved from behind her and stood, watching her open her eyes, refocusing them. Her youkai features were prominent, almost glowing as she looked up at him,

"Welcome back, Kagome."


	18. Home is where the Heart Is

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine to steal or sell.

AN: Okay guys, please don't kill me! I had this done along time ago! But I had some trouble with my beta reader. She just got busy I guess. So if you guys want to volunteer to be my beta reader, please! I welcome you!

It'll make the chapters come out faster!

I had a hard time with this chapter, specially since its not grammar corrected. I'm slowly getting writers block too. So expect to see problems! But I hope you enjoy anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How long was I out for?"

Kagome rubbed her face, her body felt physically exhausted and every muscle ached like no tomorrow. It felt like she had been shoved off a cliff and hit every rock on the way down. She couldn't even sit up; even the roots in her scalp were burning with pain.

"About four days. Do you…remember anything?"

Kouga looked at his sister with a worried face. Her body stayed youkai and she seemed to be healthy. Though it didn't look like she was the happiest person alive, he watched her wince with every movement she made. Her body must have been weak from no exercise but he couldn't think of a reason as to why she was in pain. It couldn't have been from all her thrashing around from her nightmares. Kouga's brow furrowed as he watched her gaze drift off, she was probably thinking of what happened before she blacked out.

"A little…I remember the tournament. I remember- oh no! My mother!"

Kagome erupted in tears, sobbing and crying out in pain as her body shuddered, which sent waves of pain to her head. She sniffed and forced her self to lie perfectly still; the tears pouring down her cheeks as she looked up at Kouga.

"She told me my mother was dead…she killed her! That's what father meant."

"Wait, what do you mean father? Do you know who your father is?"

"Yes…I met him."

Kouga's mouth dropped as he stared in disbelief at his sister, there could be no way she had met him. No one knew where he was or even if he was alive.

"Kagome-"

"I did! I swear it, every thing was so real! He sent me back to where my village was, except for my village wasn't there. And then I had to fight this ugly bear and a snake, who were talking to me and trying to prevent me from going, then I let a pack of wolves that attacked me lead me to him."

"Slow down, Kagome, I don't understand a word you're saying right now. Is this the dream you were having while you slept?"

"It must have been. But I swear to you, it wasn't a dream! He said to say hi to you, and that he was going to take care of my mother. He gave me-"

Kagome stopped and slowly touched her fingers to the points of her now youkai ears, she saw something colorful out of the corner of her eye and looked to see purple stripes lay neatly on her skin, as if they've been there forever. She half laughed and looked at Kouga,

"He turned me full youkai!"

"Yes, Kagome, that seems to be the mystery for the next few centuries."

For the next few days, Kagome told Kouga about her dream, and what happened while she was in it. And Kouga informed her of what had been happening in the real world during her dream. How everyone had been scared out of their mind. He also told Kagome what happened when she blacked out during the tournament. And now the western lands were being jeopardized by the youkai villages' outrage.

The two also told each other what happened to both of them, how Kagome was raised in a human village and how Kouga had been shoved into the leader of the pack when his dad left.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As for Lord Tashio, he had instantly been swarmed with complaints and constant rumors hovering near his palace.

He honestly didn't know how to deal with the recent events going on. There was a rumor that the council was going to get involved, and that was the last thing Tashio needed right now. His head was swimming with thoughts of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Would this affect the future as his son taking the rule?

In some ways it worked out with Kagome becoming full blooded, because Sesshoumaru needed to have a mate before he could take the ruling. To ensure the bloodline would continue. He knew Sesshoumaru would delay that part in the agreement as long as he could. But with Kagome so conveniently full blooded, and already conveniently had a good if not close relationship with Sesshoumaru. It was just so convenient! Kagome had developed into a very powerful hanyou, and now she was a very powerful youkai, he was almost grateful someone else hadn't gotten their hands on her. She might have been a powerful threat to his lands.

Now he needed to figure out the small problem Sesshoumaru was having with Kagome. And what he was supposed to do with Kouga. Oh, and the small, teeny tiny problem with his back yard. Who was he going to hire to fix all that mess they made?

Tashio grumbled to himself as he avoided his office all together. He knew there would be stacks of all sorts of youkai asking for reassurance to them. He knew that the reassurance they wanted was money, and that was the last thing they were getting. He would assure them that his lands were under control and with recent events, the territory was reinforced.

Sesshoumaru heard from all the servants' mindless gossip that Kagome had awakened. Ever since the day of the tournament the whole palace had been full of excitement and confusion, their doubt of their Lord's control was so obvious as if it were written on their faces.

He had been spending all his time avoiding everyone and anything possible. He spent the majority of his time in the library, trying to figure out if Kagome's form was reversible. But the only way to really reverse her transformation was to kill her. Or take her soul into something or someone else; of which the spell required too many things and objects and a high level of knowledge in the sorcery business.

Currently, Sesshoumaru was in the library, staring at the cover of a rather old book, which was molding with moths and dust. He was trying to figure out if he should waste any more of his time figuring out a fast and easy way to reverse Kagome's condition. He saw many experiment studies into turning a human, plant or object into a hanyou or a living thing, some succeeded and others didn't. But there was no question as to the possibility of a hanyou turning into a youkai. No one though it to be possible.

The powerful father was only seen in legend books and story tales, which was a dead end in his case. Sesshoumaru looked up as he heard two servants pass by the library door, giggling behind their hands,

"I heard that the brother Kouga wants to make her leader of the tribe."

"Don't be silly. I heard there was going to be a face off between Lord Tashio and Kouga to see who gets to keep her."

"What of Sesshoumaru-sama? He's of age, isn't he? Shouldn't he get the girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous, didn't you notice that he clearly doesn't care for her. He should be my mate instead."

The girls erupted in laughter that echoed merrily off the walls of the palace, carrying on as if no one could hear them speak so bluntly. He should kill them for…for what? Gossiping about him and Kagome? They were all rumors; he shouldn't get so upset over it. So what if he didn't see Kagome while she was ill? How could he? Didn't any one else think it weird for a lowly hanyou to become something powerful? Would his people and land just accept the sudden change? Impossible; if he didn't accept it, why should they?

With his concentration long gone, Sesshoumaru decided to venture out and patrol his soon to be lands. He knew his father, and he wasn't stupid enough to sit around and wait for his father to drag him into a conversation about mating. He was sure the council was having a ball trying to contact Lord Tashio as well. Sesshoumaru ran through the forest to the edge of the territory, then along the many miles of land.

It was a quick look, something to distract him his thoughts. The forest circled half the lands, the other half was the cliffs, he wasn't exactly ignoring everything he passed by, he just chose not to deal with the situation at that moment. Obviously his father had been too busy to thoroughly patrol his lands. He made a mental note of everything he saw, such as other wild demons trying to stake a spot on the territory, and remains of the human villages getting plumaged by demons. Once he reached the cliffs, he let himself calm a bit before he started to head back. But he didn't go back to the library.

Instead he went to the gardens, monitoring the servants busy but calming work. These servants didn't gossip, they quietly attended to the pond and the trimming, a few hummed and sang to themselves, but it was a peaceful environment. As he walked by, they bowed their respects and continued working, Sesshoumaru didn't pay them any mind, he headed straight for his mothers garden.

It was an odd sensation to be in this garden. He would watch his mother trim and sing and listen to the birds chirp, and he could never really figure out why she was so happy in this garden. Now, he recalled the memories of him watching Kagome, she did not sing as loud and she didn't really care much for the birds, but she enjoyed herself in these gardens.

At least four days went by that the garden received no care. The carefully trimmed trees were growing out of shape, leaves decorated the pond. Sesshoumaru thought the garden looked lonely. The sun did not shine as bright and the birds found nothing to interest them. Sesshoumaru found himself missing Kagome's loud and clumsy nature and her annoying human emotions. He realized he had spent over an hour thinking of Kagome and the memories that had built up since she had stumbled through the palace gates. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked out of the gardens, in search of something else to keep him occupied. Maybe he would annoy his fathers advisor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had been in bed for several days now and she was sick of it. Kouga had been gone for most of the day and though he was great company for her, she had nothing much to do with no one around. Her body no longer hurt, she was sore in some places but that was all. Kagome slowly sat up; she had been fed soup and soft foods and light sponge baths from the servants. She felt dirty and food deprived.

She swung one leg over the bed, then the other. She grunted as her body protested from the movement. She wiggled her toes and flexed her leg muscles; she lifted her hands and stretched her whole body, feeling her back nearly rejoice at the movement. Kagome slowly pushed herself up from the bed, instantly regretting it as her head swam with dizziness. She closed her eyes and braced her legs, forcing herself to stay up.

"I can do this…I'm not weak. Not anymore."

The dizzy spell passed and Kagome slowly opened her eyes, giving a small satisfied smirk at her small victory. She walked over to the mirror and studied her new features, she looked more exotic with her markings and her body was definitely more toned out and tan. She felt confident as walked out into the hall way in a plain white kimono.

Kagome could hear soft shuffling footsteps of the servants and they were at least 20 yards away from her. She could hear soft muttering of a few guards in the other rooms and the wind rustling the leaves outside in the garden. Wow, no wonder why Sesshoumaru always seemed to have a headache!

She stepped out into the hallway and began to walk around, taking in the almost new scenery with her youkai senses. Her vision was sharp and clear, even the cracks in the wood floors were visible.

There was only one place she wanted to be, where she knew no one would bother her or stare and gawk at her; her garden.

Kagome instantly felt calm as she stepped into her garden, she closed her eyes and let an unknown tension that was building release with a sigh, then she took a deep breath of the favorite sweet smelling flowers, the grass and Sesshoumaru. Wait, Sesshoumaru! Kagome opened her eyes and took another sniff, her eyebrows knitting together; he hadn't been here recently, but just a few days ago. Why?

She decided that matter was not important right now, because the weeds needed pulling and the bushes needed to be trimmed, and it wasn't going to get done by itself you know.

An hour later, Kagome was finished. She felt refreshed and calm as she basked in the sun, looking up at the clouds as they rolled by. She thought of her father, and how she would like to know more about him, and why her mother never talked about him. A frown etched across her face as images and memories flooded in. Kagome's heart wrenched, she had never really gotten to sit and mourn her mother; Kouga had kept her mind busy with the past and how their paths met. She had been able to keep the thought of her mother at bay. But now, surrounded by greenery and silence, there was nothing else to think about. She thought about the last time she had actually seen her mother:

(Flash back)

"Kagome, is that you?"

"No, it's just a hanyou girl that's been sent away, I'll be gone soon."

Eko felt the knives in her words and slowly sat up, watching her daughter pack dry foods and snacks. She got up and went to the other cloth that was laid out with some of Kagome's things in them, she picked up a parchment paper and unrolled it, tears collecting as she looked at the drawing of her and her daughter holding hands in the meadow.

"I remember when you did this, you were so proud."

"Then keep it, at least it'll make you feel better than me."

"Kagome, please, I know you'll be back. I just know it."

"Quit lying to yourself, mother."

Kagome glared at her mother as she tied up her cloths, jerking at the knots to make sure they wouldn't go undone. She smelt the tears before she felt them, not realizing that she was the one who was crying, she shook her head and wiped away her tears, whispering

"I refuse to cry for someone who betrayed me."

She took a few deep breaths and slowly raised her head to stare at her mother's depressed eyes, they were so full of sorrow and pain, but it didn't make Kagome's heart twinge this time. She too was full of the same emotions.

"The pain this is causing runs too deep, and I don't know if I'll be back, or even if I can forgive you, mother. But maybe now, you'll be able to lead a normal life, without your hanyou daughter causing a burden on the village."

Before her mother had anything to say, Kagome turned out of her hut, squeezing her eyes shut as she listened to her mother collapse onto the floor in sobs, she tightened her jaw and opened her eyes, and kept going. 'I'm going to kick myself for this later. I'm sorry mother'

(End flashback)

Tears pooled around her eyes as her lower lip tremble, why did she have to be such a brat and leave her mother like that? Now she was gone and her chance to apologize would never be heard. Kagome placed her hands over her face as she let all the pain from the last few weeks flow out in her cries. Kagome rolled on her side as the sobs shook her body. After a few moments, her sobs quieted, and she kneeled over the pond staring at her reflection, her depression was churning and angery thoughts swirled in her head,

"It's not my fault, if it weren't for Tashio and Sesshoumaru, she would still be alive!"

Kagome growled down at her reflection, her anger flaring as the image glared back. She swiped at the water, and started clawing at everything around her, the grass, the plants the rocks. Dirt was sent flying in clumbs, and the smell of fresh soil filled the air. Kagome screamed into her hands, and fell back over again, choked on sobs once again.

"Mother!...momma...I'm sorry..."

Kagome sniffled as she heard footsteps slither up toward the garden, probably some stupid servant checking up on her from hearing her scream. She took a tentative sniff and her eyes nearly flooded red, him! What was he doing here! Why did he have horrible timing! She sat up and turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru staring with a hint of aggravation and confusion.

"You!"

"What are you doing here, wench?"

"This is all your fault! Your fault I'm youkai, your fault my mother is dead!"

Sesshoumaru slowly arched a very wary and confused brow, Kagome was obviously upset. As a youkai, anger was a very uncontrollable emotion, the savage youkai could rarely control it, but the more tamed youkai had the patience and strength to do so. Kagome's energy was feeding her anger, Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. He had passed by her quarters and noticed she wasn't there; he followed her scent into the gardens and simply shrugged it off and went on. He didn't feel like confronting her today, or any day for that matter. But her scream had rung through half the palace, and Sesshoumaru was instantly alarmed and went toward the garden cautiously. The scream had sent shivers down his spine and the back of his hairs stand up, it was full of sorrow and raw pain. He didn't normally want to handle this kind of situation, but he knew she would sense him once he got near, so there was no choice but to face her. Now he was the source of all her problems...great.

"You test my patience wench, with your delirious harping."

"No, I don't care! I hate you! I hate you and everyone in this stupid place! I hate it!"

Her words sent a sliver of pain, her words stung him, and he had the urge to strike back. But that was immature and would only worsen the situation. The pain nearly radiated off of her, and the smell of salty tears was overwhelming his nose. He groaned low in his throat, trying to figure out what exactly to do with a delusional, angered youkai woman. He lowered his eyes as he thought, letting her continue her tirade and tears to continue until he finally got the answer,

"Nothing is keeping you here, hanyou."

She finally calmed and fell silent. She stared at him, her mouth gaping just a tad. She was at a loss of words as she continued to stare at him. She opened her mouth to form some kind of sentence, but Sesshomaru turned and walked away before she could speak.

A few minutes passed by as Kagome stared the spot Sesshoumaru used to be. She then slowly looked around at the destruction her anger had caused; she bit down on her lower lip in shame. Throwing a tantrum was not going to bring her mother back. Kagome ran out of the gardens before she upset herself again, Someone else could deal with the mess she just wanted to go, she was free to go!

Kagome didn't have anything to collect from her room; she didn't want to loose her courage by slowing down either. The gates were open to let the merchants sell their goods to the palace people and the servants to do their daily chores. Kagome dodged them and kept running. The last time she tried to run away she was beaten to a pulp. This time, there was no one to catch her and bring her back, this time she was strong enough to defend herself. No one wanted to touch a freak of nature anyway.

She didn't stop running until she saw the tops of straw roof tops in view. It was the first time she stopped and decided to walk in an hour and a half. She was only slightly out of breath; her limps ached and tingled as she gave them a rest.

Butterflies started to churn in her stomach as she got closer and closer, and soon, her village, her old home was just how she left it. Nothing changed; the children were still running around chasing chickens, and parents doing chores. Smoke snaked out of the tops of huts and filled the air with an ashy burn smell. The air was tense as she started to walk toward her mothers hut. Everyone had stopped and noticed who she was, their mouths hanging open as they stared.

Kagome ignored them; she gulped nervously as her mothers hut came closer and closer, until she was facing it. Her lip trembled as she slowly pushed aside the doormat and walked in. Silent tears fell; nothing had changed. She was thankful the villagers hadn't touched her mother's hut, maybe they were afraid it was haunted or something. But the pots were laid out, ready to use, her mother's scent hidden under all the dust that was collecting. The picture kagome painted when she was little was hung up on the wall. Clothes and tools kagome left were bundled in the corner, next to something she hadn't noticed before. Kagomes eyes squinted. She looked down at a large brown stain on the back wall. Her stomach wrenched as she realized it was her mother's dried blood. She quickly turned and ran out of the house, bent over and heaved up the acids in her stomach; thankful that her stomach was empty today. She trembled and spit the remaining taste out of her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ignored the whispers rising around her. Kagomes eyes wandered toward the road where she came from, realizing that her home was thirty miles the other direction.

&&&&&&&&

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I want to get this finished as much as you guys want to read the ending!


	19. Please don't kill me!

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I know …I know. Its been…quite sometime, a year maybe?

A lot has happened, like all the excuses everyone gives their loyal readers. School, work, hospital visits and death in the family, now its back to school and work and hope for a social life.

I thank you guys that kept reviewing me and trying to get me to move my ass on this story.

I promise I will pick it up this weekend and give you something by next week, I need to poke around for a Beta reader, I lost the potential ones I was keeping for chapter 19. I also need to clear the dust off of my writer's bock and start kicking it around again. Any ideas questions, suggestions will help a ton!!

Feel free to kick my sorry ass now until the next post! Please! Haha

Just 1 Girl

(I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but it could have been worse, like me canceling the story right? I'm not that cruel!)


	20. Who to trust

Hanyou 19

Sesshoumarus Hanyou

Chapter 19

AN: hey guys! Again I am sorry for the huge long wait I put you guys through!

I am more motivated into finishing this story now. Though it does get in the way when I am trying to do homework or drifting off at work. Haha!

Enjoy!

PS: excuse the grammar and spelling, I doubled checked it, but I still do not have a beta reader.

oooooooooo

Sesshoumaru paced inside his fathers study room, deep in thought as he ran a track through the Oriental rug.

Tashio watched with intense curiosity, yet utter boredom. The two of them were trying to come up with a way to calm this situation about the sudden uproar around the land, and the inevitable meeting the council was going to enforce.

No one was convinced that Kagome was under control, because no one stayed to watch Sesshoumaru take her down. They were all convinced she was as wild as any savage youkai, even more so because she transformed from a hanyou to a demon. There were rumors about black magic, or the gods throwing out the system of order. Sesshoumaru had a blast hearing that one.

"We will invite the council, show them we are not scared to explain what is going on. We have to come up with an explanation. A story or what not, we have to reveal she comes from the wolf clan…"

"Sesshoumaru…that is all fine planning. But you are leaving out one thing. Kagome is gone, with no explanation…the palace has noticed, and soon..the entire land will know. Kouga is breathing down my back for answers of her whereabouts…"

The two of them knew exactly where Kagome was, but why was the more important question. They knew she would be back; it was just a matter of time. None of them stopped to think it might have been their pride telling them so.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to prove you are capable of ruling these lands when they are passed to you…So I am giving you the honor of arranging the meeting with the council. You know Kagome better than I; they will listen to you when I tell them she was under your care during her stay here. But first…I'd work on getting her back."

With that Tashio quickly left, creatively dodging the responsibilities and giving it one last attempt to bring the two back together. He could just feel the daggers of his son's icy glare digging into his back.

OoooooooooO

Meanwhile, Kouga sat on top of his cave, the wind nipping at his ears and whipping his hair. He sat deep in thought, the moon rising after the sun set, casting eerie shadows over his village, but his senses told him there was no danger to be found. He glared in the direction of the western lands. How could they just let Kagome walk away from the palace, with no chaperone, no note, no nothing! He growled low in his throat, he had come back a few days later, only to find an empty room and a staff full of liars.

Her Scent had faded over mere hours; there were a thousand possibilities of why she would leave, and where she could be. He did not believe she was fully recovered to go roaming around by herself. He had barely gotten to know her, they're conversations where on their past, of how they both grew up. Kouga forced into early leadership after his father mysteriously disappeared. Of how his mother practically ignored him during his childhood, having to fend for him self against the other cubs of the pack. Which led him to rely and develop his abilities to fend for himself and care for his pack. He remembered stories of how Kagome told him when she grew up with her mother. How she was the outcast in their village. A hanyou child growing up amongst ningens who despised demons-wait!

Kouga's head shot up in surprise, why hadn't he thought of it earlier! Kagome must have gone back to that village she was talking about. Without a second thought Kouga took a giant leap across the village and sprinted in the direction of the human villages. A small trail of dust the only hint of his disappearance.

OooooO

The graveyard was a little bare looking; a weak wooden fence surrounded a few handfuls of graves. She quickly found the fresh wooden plank staked over her mothers grave. She imagined the villagers gave her mother a humble funeral. A few dried out flowers lay scattered over the fresh mound of dirt.

Kagome placed a handful of fresh wildflowers at her mother's grave and stood up. She watched as the sun set and leaving the sky a portrait of purples and yellow. A frown weighed heavy on her heart as she caught herself looking back over her shoulder, starring off into the mountains of the west. Kagome scoffed at herself as she found a bristle brush and a bucket. She was not going to leave her mothers hut dirty.

"What are you doing back here, mutt girl?"

It was the kid she had beaten up before she was sent away, Kagome could feel the rage coming off him in waves. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him either, so the confrontation would be worse; Kagome slowly turned her head as she finished pulling up the bucket from the well. The kid was taller, more ugly. His nose was a little crooked and he had faint scars around his cheeks. His lip was curled up in disgust, but Kagome recognized that as his father's look. She went back to ignoring him, calmly filling the water into her bucket,

"Hey, something's different about you…you look like a dog more than ever now!"

He was trying to stir something; he was waiting for her usual replies. They enjoyed it, seeing her get riled up and run a muck, just to have more of a reason to hate her. She imagined he was stumped when she picked up the bucket, gave him a once over and continued on.

She could practically hear the flies buzzing around his open mouth. She felt oddly calm, and a little sympathetic for the boy, his future looked horribly small.

Kagome took the brush and tried to scrub away the bloodstain, she tried to do it with an air of indifference, like it wasn't her mother's blood she was cleaning up. She tried to pretend her mother's scent wasn't all over everything. Teardrops sprinkled the floor and her hands. She cleaned the spot as best as she could with a blurry vision.

When she was done Kagome laid down on her mother's cot, she felt a wave of sorrow as her body shuddered with sobs. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, crying and dwelling in memories. She was such brat to her mother, to the village. Kagome sniffed and dried her face with the back of her hand. She couldn't be here anymore, though she was at a loss of where to go. She didn't belong in this village, but she wasn't sure if she belonged at the palace either. There was always Kouga's clan, but she was the hanyou their former leader spawned.

She got up and stepped outside, she stared at the moon hanging so peacefully in the sky. Kagome took a few deep breaths of air, trying to expel the foggy sadness that clogged up her head. Going back inside, Kagome grabbed the bracelet she made for her mother and slid it on. Without looking back, she headed out of the village, holding her head high; feeling proud that her childish emotions connected with this village had disappeared. She no longer cared, not like she cared before, but the taunting and teasing no longer stirred her anger.

OoooooO

This was the last village Kouga knew of, he was tired of sniffing around ningen huts, the smell of dirt and sweat constantly clogging up his nostrils. He carefully looked around, nothing different from all the rest of them. He inwardly groaned as he lifted his nose and took a few tentative sniffs, expecting more human smells. His eyes widened, as he was gratefully refreshed with a faint smell of demon and fresh flowers. Kagome had been here, he walked around, instantly finding the hut she had just been in. Nothing. He followed the disappearing scent trail that headed toward the forest. He sped up, grinning victoriously. He could find her! She wasn't going to disappear like his father.

Flashes of white rudely interrupted Kouga before he felt his body get slammed into a thick tree trunk. He growled low in his throat as his eyes snapped open,

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!"

"Do not think you can simply take her back. You forget who took her away in the first place, mutt."

"And why is that, Sesshoumaru-sama? Who exactly did take her away?'

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, taking a threatening step toward the wolf. He didn't know what Kouga was planning to do with Kagome, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him follow through with his plans.

"She was placed under my control by Lord Tashio."

"Hah! Some control you have, buddy!"

Kouga swiftly dodged an attack by Sesshoumaru's claws. He smirked and instead of fighting back, he zipped out of sight and into the forest, if he got to Kagome first, maybe he could manipulate her into going with him. She was an incredibly powerful hanyou, and now youkai, she could help rule his pack, make them stronger so they no longer needed the support or help from Tashio's land. Lost is his thought and following Kagome's scent trail, he didn't notice that Sesshoumaru had caught up and was ahead of him by a few yards. He growled loudly and tensed up his energy, pushing his muscles harder as he tried to keep pace with Sesshoumaru.

He almost slammed into a tree as he watched Sesshoumaru cut in front of him and head in a different direction. He grumbled as he pushed himself to follow the dust trail.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply as he slowed down half a mile from where Kagome was. He quietly went closer and closer, finding her silhouette on a rock near a small creek. She was hunched over, softly throwing rocks into the river and listening to the soft pluck as they landed in the water.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

He was deeply surprised at her new ability to recognize and listen to her surroundings; he was a quarter mile away from her, watching in complete silence, his clothes barely making a whisper against the forest ground. He watched as she turned around and stared right at him. He remained in his spot, he couldn't make out the emotions on her face, but the tension was growing in the air, and he honestly didn't know why he was there.

Once she turned back around, he appeared behind her, watching her back stiffen just slightly. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither making a sound, the wind only showing some kind of movement,

"Before…when I was a hanyou…I had no place, humans hated me, demons wanted to kill me, there were days when I just wanted to disappear. Now..I have this great chance of a new life. A life as a demon…but..I still do not fit in…"

"Your still greatly attached to your human emotions. Where as youkai have no time to learn compassion, they only learn hatred, power and lust."

Kagome turned to look up at Sesshoumaru, tears welling in her eyes as she clung onto his clothes,

"That's not true! Not for everyone…my father had enough compassion for my mother..that's my whole existence.."

"No Kagome..that was lust."

Sesshoumaru spoke low and gingerly set his hand on the side of her head, starring down at her. He slowly ran her fingers through his hair as he watched the pain and the truth of his words sink in,

"What am I suppose to do?"

He didn't know what to tell her, he was not one to lie about the realities of life. He wasn't there to soften the brutal blow of what she was experiencing. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face toward his,

"You will come back to the palace, and we will continue your-"

"Kagome! Don't listen to him, he just wants to use your power!"

Kagome turned in surprise to see Kouga jogging up to them; he looked a little winded and more than upset. She arched a brow and stood up, facing the two of them, something was off; Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill Kouga, and Kouga seemed peeved that he was late for something.

"Kouga...what is going on? Why are you talking like that?"

"Kagome, listen to me. Sesshoumaru is just trying to use you so he can get the right to the throne. He's organizing a meeting with the council-"

Before he could finish his speech Kouga was thrown a few yards back by a very angry Sesshoumaru. Kagome just stared at the two of them, something was wrong. And she was the solution to some kind of problem the two of them had. Her hands tightened into fists, blood spilling from the cuts in her palm.She glared and snarled as they started yelling at each other,

"Someone better tell me what is going on! NOW!"

The two stopped and looked at her, Kouga was the first to step up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes,

"Kagome…just come back with me to my clan, and I'll explain every thing. You don't need to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you, much better care than dog face over there."

Kagome looked at Kouga, then shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru, he stared at her with an obviously bored yet very annoyed expression. She knew he wasn't going to sit and argue back and forth. But she wasn't sure if he was going to let her in on what was going on either.

Her instincts were telling her to be weary of Kouga, she stepped back, taking his hands off her in the process. She was not one to go against her instincts.

"No…I'm going back to the palace to figure out what is going on. Because neither of you are about to tell me the truth."

Kagome brushed by them both and sped off toward the west by herself. Never giving both of them a second look. Her blood was boiling and it kept all her energy to focus on running toward her destination instead of letting her eyes bleed red and attacking them both. A thousands thoughts began to spill and puddle in her head, leading to many questions. She didn't want to believe Kouga, but every memory from her stay in the palace began to connect dots for her. She tried so hard not to jump to conclusions, she would demand an answer from Lord Tashio himself, surely he knew what was happening.

The two watched as Kagome left, a little dumbfounded. Then in a split second turned and snarled at each other, each aiming their claws at the others throats.

0ooooO

I will stop there, just to prove I have something for you guys! Thank you for pushing me! I really appreciate it, and I have missed thinking about this story and figuring out what is going to happen. I am still a little confused as to what I want to do…but I made it more interesting so far, right? Thanks again!

Just 1 Girl


End file.
